Frontier Medicine
by Cheeyathebard
Summary: Doctor Kara Zorel has headed out west to start a practice in a frontier town called Rocky Road City. But things aren't going to be easy for a single, respectable woman in a town that doesn't really want her. Lucky, she meets the manager of Mary Grace's Ranch... otherwise known as Alex Danvers...
1. Part 1 - The Arrival of Doctor Zorel

Frontier Medicine – Part 1 – The Arrival of Doctor Zorel.

This story was inspired by "Dr. Quinn, Medicine Woman". I've been watching the heck out of those reruns lately. Lol.

Dedicated to Kellsbells and everyone else who has supported my writing for so long!

* * *

The stagecoach from Helena rattled and bumped its way along the rugged, dusty streets of Rocky Road City, Montana, the clattering of its wheels bringing people out onto the wooden sidewalks to see if anyone interesting was arriving from the state capital. The stage only came once per week and it was always a grand sight, even if the folks in it were just passing through.

But this time, the sole occupant of the conveyance was not just passing through. As the stagecoach rumbled to a halt, the door was unlatched and pushed open and a beautiful face, surrounded by golden-blonde hair and topped with a flower-rimmed hat, leaned out. "Have we arrived?" she asked as the driver hopped down and held out his hand to her.

"We surely have," he replied, tipping his own hat slightly before helping her down the two steps to the dusty street. "Welcome to Rocky Road City, Ma'am."

The woman smiled kindly as she patted his forearm and then turned to meet the gazes of the townsfolk, who were anxiously milling around. "Actually, it's Doctor. Doctor Kara Zorel."

Snorts and a round of laughter echoed through the group of bystanders and Kara's face fell slightly. "Ain't no such thing as a woman doctor," one of the men said as he stepped forward and spat a gob-full of tobacco on the ground at her feet. "Not a real one noways."

"I can assure you that I am a real doctor," Kara replied. "I graduated with a medical degree from the Women's College of Medicine in New York." She looked at the driver as he chuckled and dropped her suitcases and trunk on the ground next to her.

"Goodbye, Doc," he said, tipping his hat and then jumping back up into the cab of the wagon to cluck the horses onwards and leave a cloud of dust behind as they sped away.

Kara coughed and then smoothed down her expensive fitted coat, sighing at the amount of dust that had accumulated on her petticoat. The crowd began to disperse, leaving her stranded with her belongings at the edge of the street. "Um, excuse me," she said. "Could someone please help me to the hotel?"

"Ain't got a hotel," tobacco man replied over his shoulder. "Saloon's got a spare room upstairs…" He grinned a little. "If you don't mind the noise."

The doctor sighed and nodded. "Thank you." Then she spotted a towheaded boy watching her from across the street and beckoned him closer. "Young man, I'll give you a nickel if you help me with this luggage."

"Yes, Ma'am, I'll for sure help ya," he replied with a grin.

"Good, now please wait here while I arrange a room." Kara turned and purposefully strode toward the bar. There was piano music and raucous laughter floating into the street, but she pushed ahead through the double swinging doors and made her way through the crowd to the bar, unpinning her hat as she arrived and setting it on the bartop along with her leather gloves. The noise stopped and all pairs of eyes were suddenly on her.

The barman, a tall man with stubbled, scarred cheeks and piercing blue eyes like her own, made his way to her. "You know, this ain't no place for a lady," he said, looking her up and down.

"I'm aware," Kara replied with a wry smile. "But I'm in need of a room for a few nights until I can find somewhere more permanent to live."

To her left, a scantily-clad woman stood, her long hair piled on top of her head and tied with a ribbon. "You that doctor the customers been talkin' 'bout?"

"Doctor Kara Zorel," Kara replied, extending her hand and smiling as it was taken. "I've just arrived. I heard that this town didn't have a doctor."

"That's right," the girl replied. "But I really think you should try Mary Grace's ranch for somewhere to stay before you take a room here. It's just a mile or so outside of town and they take in boarders sometimes."

The doctor was about to ask for more information when two hands suddenly landed on her rear and squeezed. "Well lookie what we got here. Pretty little lady. How much do you cost, Darlin'?"

Kara spun and slapped the man hard across the face, making him stumble backwards. "I am NOT for sale," she replied indignantly. "And I'll thank you to keep your hands to yourself."

"Why you…" the man furiously lunged toward her again but stopped suddenly when he met with the barrel of an already-cocked six-shooter.

"I wouldn't do that if I was you," the newcomer rasped in a low, threatening tone. "This here lady already told you she ain't for sale. You best be leaving her alone."

"Stay the hell out of this, Danvers," the man got out from between gritted teeth, but he raised his hands anyway and took a couple of steps backwards.

The newcomer called Danvers was a slight figure, but Kara could see muscles moving under his tanned forearms where his sleeves were rolled up… her forearms… the doctor amended as Danvers glanced at her and she suddenly realized that her savior was a woman.

She was dressed in dark pants with leather chaps and boots and a red, checked shirt with a faded bandana. A brown cowboy hat sat on her head and, as she glanced back at Kara again, their eyes met, blue to deep brown. "Ma'am, would you allow me to accompany you to Mary Grace's?"

"It's Doctor," Kara replied automatically. "Doctor Zorel."

"Pardon me, Doctor."

"Thank you…" Kara raised an eyebrow.

"Alexandra Danvers," the other woman replied with a smile. "I'm the ranch manager at Mary Grace's." She shot one last look at the man who'd felt Kara up and then holstered her weapon. "I can make sure you get a comfortable room for a reasonable price."

"I'd appreciate that, Miss Danvers," the doctor said in relief. "I have three suitcases and a trunk. Is that ok?"

"My friends call me Alex," the rancher replied. "And sure. I have a supply wagon with me. I'll bring it 'round front."

"I'll be waiting outside." Kara turned and she headed back out into the street, glad to be away from the loud noise, smoke and the stale-beer smell of the saloon.

Outside, the boy was still waiting with her belongings and she took a nickel out of her wrist-purse to give to him. "Alex Danvers is bringing a wagon around to take me to her ranch. You can have this as soon as you load my things onto it." She was pinning her hat back into place when a wagon with a team of two horses trundled around the corner and toward her. Alex was at the reins and she lifted a hand in greeting before pulling back on them to guide the horses to a stop.

"Hey, Alex," the young man greeted as he picked up Kara's suitcases and set them carefully into the back of the wagon.

"Hey, Tom," Alex replied with a grin. "How's your Pa doing? I hope that leg healed up."

"He's just fine, thanks for askin'." Tom turned to pick up the trunk and Kara's hand shot out.

"Please be careful with that one," she said. "All my medical supplies and instruments are in it. They're fragile."

"Huh." The rancher helped Tom lift the trunk gently into the wagon. "Rocky Road, I'm sure you understand by the name, is probably not the best place for fragile things," she commented. "You might want to sit on it to stop it from sliding around."

"Good idea," the doctor agreed. She lifted her dress and petticoat and, surprising the hell out of Alex, climbed up into the wagon and took a seat on her trunk. She slid her leather gloves back onto her hands and folded them neatly in her lap. Then she looked at Alex and raised an eyebrow at her. "Shall we go? I suspect it'll be dark soon."

"Yes, Ma'… um… Doctor," the rancher replied and jumped up onto the wagon to cluck the horses on. With a smile, Kara tossed the nickel and then a second one, to her young friend. "Thank you, Young Sir."

With a delighted grin and a wave, the young man started for the general store, a nickel worth of gum drops on his mind.

Alex Danvers was captured by the exquisitely dressed woman sitting quietly on the trunk in the back of her wagon. Doctor Zorel's intelligent blue eyes were dancing, taking in everything around her and a smile rose when she saw a family having a picnic in one of the meadows.

"This seems like a very family-oriented town," she commented, looking over at Alex with an even bigger smile.

"Mostly," Alex replied with a shrug. "But there's also a lot of nogooders. Rocky Road has been growin' lately and there's talk of the railroad comin' this way. That'll cause nothin' but trouble, I reckon."

"Really?" Kara replied, surprised. "Don't you approve of progress, Alex?"

"Sure I do," the ranch manager nodded. "But I also like livin' near a small town. Railroad comes, it'll get bigger."

"I think you're right there," the doctor agreed but she frowned as Alex pulled a thin cigar out of her pocket and lit it. "Smoking has been linked to cancer of the lungs and heart attacks," she commented.

"Ain't killed me yet," Alex chuckled.

"No, but it's cumulative. You're a young woman still. It may kill you twenty years from now. Perhaps you'll let me listen to your lungs later on when I'm settled at the ranch?"

The ranch manager's eyes dropped as she thought about that. "Well, I guess," she capitulated. "But you're sure you're a real doctor?"

Kara grinned and nodded, patting the box underneath her. "I'll even show you my degree. It's in this truck with the rest of my medical supplies."

"How come you ain't married?" Alex asked after another few moments of jerky trundling. "You seem like a fine, respectable lady. And from New York, no less."

Kara's face fell a little and she looked down at her gloved hands. "I was engaged once," she said, barely loud enough for Alex to hear her. "It was when I was still living with my family in New York and attending medical school. But he broke our engagement to marry someone else. She... she was with child."

"Bastard," Alex gritted out. "Best off without him."

"The other woman is my sister." At the ranch manager's shocked silence, Kara smiled a little. "It's why I decided to come out here. They got married and had the baby a handful of years ago but I haven't been able to move past it. I came out here to make a fresh life for myself. I saw the advertisement for the doctor position here in Rocky Road City and thought I'd give it a try."

"Brave," the dark woman nodded. "Comin' out here to start over. Frontier life ain't easy."

"It's what I need," Kara replied with a shrug. "Don't misunderstand, I love my niece, Rachel, dearly but I'm not sure I'll ever forgive my sister and as for Joseph... I truly loved him and he broke my heart. He can barely look me in the eye now."

"He never deserved you in the first place, Doctor Zorel."

"No, I suppose he didn't. Thank you, Alex."

The ranch manager clucked the horses on and a few minutes later, they were passing under the sign for Mary Grace's Ranch. "Almost there," she said.

"So is the owner called Mary Grace?" Kara asked.

"No, actually. The ranch has been in my family for generations," Alex replied. "Mary Grace was my great-great-grandma. My great-great-grandpa named it after her. My aunt Matty has solely owned the ranch since my Ma died fifteen years back."

"I'm sorry your mother died," the doctor said. "Is your father still alive?"

"My Pa died when I was just a baby. He was killed by cattle rustlers so when my Ma passed, Matty took me in as her own. I've been ranchin' ever since and took over managin' the place about eight years ago."

"And why are you not married?" Kara asked curiously.

Alex scratched her jaw a little and shrugged. "Never been asked."

"Have you been courting?"

"Nah." The rancher pulled the horses to a stop outside a large barn and jumped down onto the ground. She looked back up at Kara then and shrugged again. "I ain't the courtin' type. Besides, men don't court women like me who wear pants and a gun. They want to court the lacy, frilly kind who don't drink, hate swearin' and wear hats with flowers on 'em."

Kara found herself laughing at Alex's description of basically… her. "Well, I don't know. There's a lot to be said for pants. They're practical. Besides, it's almost eighteen seventy. Time for ideas to modernize."

"Definitely practical for ridin'and ranchin'," Alex added. "C'mon inside. You can meet Matty and I'll get your room ready so you can get settled." She grasped Kara gently by the waist to lift her down off the wagon. It was hot and dusty and the doctor couldn't wait to take a bath and change clothes.

"Thank you. We can come back for the luggage later on."

Alex nodded and led Kara to the homestead, taking her hat off as she ducked through the door into a large kitchen. The aroma of cornbread made Kara's stomach remind her she hadn't eaten since breakfast.

At the iron stove was a portly woman who turned, wiping her hands on her apron as she smiled widely. "Well, well, well, I see Alex brought home another stray." She moved closer to Kara to inspect her. "And a very fine lady she is too. I'm Matty Lane. Welcome to Mary Grace's."

Kara stuck out her hand, smiling as Matty shook it. "Doctor Kara Zorel," she stated.

"Doctor Zee came from New York to be the town's doctor," Alex called as she scrubbed her face and neck with water from a barrel in the mudroom next to the kitchen.

The doctor took a breath to correct her name but stopped as she realized that she liked Alex calling her that. "That's correct," she said. "I answered an advertisement."

Matty put her hands on her hips. "I'm surprised they let you come on account of you bein' a woman an' all."

"I suppose I didn't give them a choice," Kara replied with a shrug. "I just signed the telegram as Doctor K. Zorel."

Alex chuckled as she reentered the kitchen, wiping her neck with a rag. "Probably for the best." She sat down at the kitchen table then and Kara joined her as Matty poured them all glasses of tea from a cool pitcher. "I was thinkin' that Doctor Zee could have the room next to mine. It's a good size and it's got a nice view and curtains fit for a woman."

"Sure," Matty agreed. "How does four dollars a month, including meals and laundry sound?"

"More than reasonable," Kara replied. "Thank you, Mrs. Lane."

"Oh heck, call me Matty," the older woman replied. "Everyone else does."

"Then please call me Kara…" The doctor looked at Alex. "Or Doctor Zee if you prefer."

"That's a deal then," Alex said, slapping her hand down on the table. "Let's bring your luggage in and get you settled. I bet you're lookin' forward to a bath."

"Lord, you have no idea how much," Kara replied with a pathetically grateful look. "I feel like I'm wearing half of the dust in the state."

Alex got two of the ranch hands to bring the luggage up as she led the doctor upstairs to see her room. Kara was thrilled with it. It was spacious and clean with neatly tied-back curtains over clean glass windows. The bed was large, a double, and was covered with a white bedspread with pink flowers to match the window treatments. She clapped her hands delightedly when she saw the clawfoot tub under the window. "This is perfect!"

The ranch manager was hovering somewhat uncomfortably near the door. "I… uh… Glad you like it. I'll get one of the boys to bring you some warm water for a bath while you…" She gestured toward the suitcases on the floor next to the bed. "Unpack." She cleared her throat and looked down at her boots. "I'm real glad you decided to come and stay with us."

"Alex," Kara replied, moving closer to her new friend and ducking her head to look into her eyes. "I can't tell you how much I appreciate what you and Matty are doing for me."

"It's nothin'. Now go ahead and get settled. I'll send up the water and some towels. After your bath, supper should be ready."

"Sounds wonderful," the doctor smiled. "And after supper, I can examine you."

"Examine?" Alex's right eyebrow lifted, and she smirked in a way that stirred a flutter in Kara's chest and made her blush slightly.

"Yes, listen to your lungs and heart…. And so on."

"Yes, Ma'am," Alex nodded. She chucked a thumb towards and door and nodded before heading back downstairs.

Kara sat down on the bed, shaking her head slightly and grinning to herself. She had a new home now and she was going to love every minute of her new life.


	2. Part 2 - Meeting the Natives

Frontier Medicine – Part 2 – Meeting the Natives

Kara steps out with Alex to meet some new folks and do some shopping...

* * *

Supper was roast beef, potatoes and green beans and Kara drew the smell happily into her lungs as she took a seat at the stout kitchen table. She was freshly bathed and dressed in a slightly-less-frilly dress than before, but she still noticed the slight smirk on her new friend's lips as she took a seat across the table from Kara.

"All your dresses like that?" Alex asked as she grabbed her fork and speared a bean.

"Aren't we going to say grace?" Kara asked quietly.

Matty chuckled from the head of the table as Alex slowly set her fork down again and leaned back in her chair. "Be my guest," she said, and the doctor nodded and then bowed her head.

"For this bountiful meal and good friends, Lord, we are truly thankful. Amen."

"Amen," Alex and Matty replied in unison and then picked up their forks again.

"And to answer your question," Kara added. "Yes, all of my dresses are like this."

The ranch manager nodded thoughtfully but continued eating. "Hmm."

"Is that bad?" Kara asked uncertainly, looking to Matty and then back to Alex. "Don't you like this one?"

Alex looked down. "I think you're… it's… beautiful," she replied. "But I also think you're going to need to dress a little more practically for day to day life here. Can you even ride a horse in that?"

"Ride a horse?" the doctor repeated, looking down at herself.

"Sure. Not all of your patients are goin' to come to you. You'll probably have to go to them." The rancher ate some beef, chewing thoughtfully again. "I can take you into town tomorrow morning to get you a horse and some proper clothes, if you like?"

Kara nodded. "Perhaps that would be a good idea. Thank you." She smiled charmingly then. "Maybe you could also teach me how to ride a horse?"

Alex's fork clattered onto her plate as her eyes widened comically. "You… you don't know how to ride a horse? Have you been livin' under a rock for all your years?"

"Now now, Alex," Matty interjected. "Mind your manners."

"I'm sorry, Doctor Zee," the rancher offered sheepishly. "I just…"

"You're surprised that a woman who has lived in a household with servants and fancy clothing and drivers to drive her around in a carriage would even contemplate moving out west." She stood up, leaving the rest of her dinner and tossing her napkin onto the table. "You know what? Maybe you're right. Maybe I don't belong here. Excuse me, please." She turned and fled out the door, heading toward the fence for the closest pasture with tears streaming down her cheeks.

"Alex…" Matty breathed and the rancher nodded, getting up from the table and shaking her head.

"I'll go apologize."

"She needs more than that," the older woman replied softly. "She needs a friend to support her, not to tell her what she can't do... or judge her over it."

Alex nodded again and ducked out the door to follow the upset doctor. She spotted Kara quickly and jogged to catch up to her, but she paused and smiled as she watched the young blonde climb up onto a fence and sit, looking up at the stars. The rancher joined her there and they sat in silence for a few moments.

"You know," Kara began, glancing in Alex's direction. "In New York, you can't really see the stars clearly anymore. The city has become so bright that it drowns them out." She looked up at the sky again. "They're so luminous here. It's beautiful."

"It is," the rancher agreed, tipping her head back to gaze upwards. "I can't imagine what it's like livin' in a place where the stars ain't seen like this." Kara nodded but didn't say anything else. Alex cleared her throat uncomfortably. "I'm truly sorry, Doctor Zee," she said. "I didn't mean to insult you. I just... I tend to talk plain."

Kara glanced over at her again and smiled a little. "It wasn't your fault," she said. "I'm tired and a little over-sensitive maybe. When I arrived on the stage and I was laughed at the moment I said my name, I began to wonder if maybe I'd bitten off more than I could chew in coming out here."

"I ain't gonna lie to you," Alex replied. "This ain't gonna be easy. Folks 'round here are small-minded in a lot of ways. It'll take them a while to accept a female doctor."

The doctor tilted her head questioningly. "You don't seem to be having a problem with it. Nor does Matty."

Alex chuckled, clasping her hands together in her lap. "I guess Matty 'n' me are more open-minded." She reached over then and placed a gentle hand on Kara's forearm. "I'd be honored to teach you how to ride, Doctor Zorel."

"And wear pants?" Kara asked with another of her most charming smiles.

"Let's not lose the run of ourselves," the rancher laughed, almost over-balancing and grabbing the fence below her as Kara made a grab for her too, curling her hands into Alex's shirt and holding on. Their eyes met and held and the doctor blushed a little.

"Sorry,' she said with a smile, uncurling her hands and letting the material go. "I thought you were going to fall."

"No problem," Alex replied. "Now, ready to go finish dinner?" She jumped down off the fence, holding a hand out to help Kara down too. Finally, the doctor nodded and climbed down before following Alex back to the homestead.

Doctor Zorel smiled her thanks as Alex grasped her gently by the waist to lift her down off the supply wagon when it was stopped on Main Street. Rocky Road City was a small town with basic amenities, such as a saloon, general store, blacksmith, schoolhouse and, of course, a church. Kara made a note to visit the Reverend later on that week.

"Where to first?" she asked.

"Clothes first, then horse, I reckon," Alex replied as she pointed toward the general store. "I'll introduce you to some of the first citizens too."

"First citizens?"

"Yeah, the businessmen who have the most power in the town." The rancher walked Kara across the street and they stepped into the store just as the proprietor came out of the room in the back. "Mornin', Winn," Alex said, taking her hat off. "I want to introduce you to Doctor Kara Zorel. Doctor Zee, this is Winslow Schott. He owns this store."

Winn stopped behind the counter, looking Kara up and down. "Heard we got us a lady doctor," he replied, ignoring her outstretched hand. "Well, I won't be comin' to see you noways."

Kara smiled. "That's your prerogative, of course," she replied. "But I don't believe there are any other doctors in town."

"My what?" Winn replied, scowling.

"Prerogative," Alex repeated. "Meanin' you're not obliged to see Doctor Zee if you need doctorin'."

"I don't need no doctorin'" the store owner exclaimed, with another scowl. "Now, what do you want?"

"Clothes," Alex replied. "Ladies clothes so Doctor Zee can ride and go see patients without worryin' about gettin' her petticoat all dirty."

"Ladies clothes are on that right-hand rail over there," Winn pointed. "Or I have material if she wants to make some."

The rancher raised an eyebrow at Kara who shook her head. "I can't sew... cloth, that is."

"Right-hand rack it is then," Alex said with a nod and took Kara's arm to guide her over there.

The doctor looked the dresses over. "Well, they certainly are more practical for riding," she said. "I suppose I'll need some undergarments too. My pettycoats and hoops are for much bigger dresses like this one." She indicated her current attire. "Do you see any undergarments?"

Alex cleared her throat and silently pointed to a shelf nearby. "There," she finally croaked as she rubbed at her red cheeks and looked down at her boots.

"I presume you've never worn undergarments like these?" Kara asked, leaning in conspiratorially.

"No, Ma'am," Alex whispered back. "I like my undershorts just fine."

"I probably would like undershorts too," the blonde grinned. "But being a female doctor is apparently scandalous enough for this town as it is." She picked up a skirt to look at it, suddenly delighted when she realized it was divided in two and looked like a pair of wide-legged pants. "Ooohhh… look at these," she said, holding them up for Alex to see. "I think we've found a compromise. All I'd need is a pair of drawers to wear underneath them." She handed four of the skirts in different colors to Alex and then chose three dresses, two of them suitable for Sunday church. Then she picked up four new pairs of drawers and three new pettycoats. "Think all these will fit?"

Alex smiled. "You have a very slender figure. I think you'll have to ask Matty to take the waists in on these."

"O…oh…I do?" Kara stammered, her eyes lowering. She was suddenly confused as to why Alex noticing her figure brought her to a flutter.

"You do," the rancher replied softly. Then she cleared her throat. "Ok, do you need blouses?"

The doctor thought about that for a moment. "No, I think the ones I have will be ok. I tend to like plain blouses more than frilly anyway."

Alex smiled. "Good. Then all you need now are boots. You can't be ridin' in those shoes." She went to the rack of ladies low heeled boots and picked up a sturdy brown leather pair to look them over. "Somethin' like these ones should do."

Kara wrinkled her nose but took them to look at. "Really? These are pretty low."

The rancher laughed. "Doctor Zee, you're easily two inches taller in your bare feet than I am anyways. You don't need higher heels than those. Besides, you don't want to hurt your horse with those sharp things you got on right now."

"I see your point," the blonde replied with a chuckle. "Ok, these will do perfectly."

Between the two of them, they carried Kara's purchases to the counter for Winn to add up the total. "All that comes to eighteen dollars even," he said.

"Thank you, Mr. Schott," Kara replied with a smile as she opened her wrist-purse and gave him a twenty-dollar bill from it. She'd brought almost seven hundred dollars from New York with her, her entire life savings in fact, and she hoped it would last until she was able to build up a practice. She'd already paid Matty three months' rent in advance so, even if her practice didn't take off right away, she'd have somewhere to live and enough to eat for a while.

She waited with a slightly impatient Alex as Winn wrote her a receipt and gave her two dollars change. Then he wrapped her garments in brown paper and tied them with string. "Thanks, Winn," the rancher said as she picked up more than half the parcels and headed out the door.

"It was nice to meet you, Mr. Schott," Kara added as she followed her friend back to the wagon, her own arms also full.

"They'll be ok in here 'til we get back," Alex arrured as she dropped her parcels and then Kara's into the back of her wagon and pulled a blanket over them. "Ready to go look at horses?"

"Yes, I'm ready," the doctor replied excitedly. "I've never owned a horse. My family has some but I've never ridden one before."

"You got a Ma and Pa back in New York?" Alex asked as she led her friend toward a sign that said Blacksmith.

"I do, along with two brothers and a sister. I'm the youngest. How about you? Any siblings?"

"No," Alex shrugged. "There was just me and Ma, then me and Matty. Any of them other siblings of yours doctors?"

"Goodness, no," Kara chuckled. "My brothers are lawyers, like my father, and my sister… well you know about my sister."

"Were you and your sister close before… what happened." The rancher guided Kara to a fence, behind which stood a number of horses in a small paddock.

"No," the doctor sighed. "Maybe if we had been, it wouldn't have happened. She and I… well… we're very different people. She's always tended toward being selfish and uncaring and I didn't like that about her."

"Guess that's why you're a doctor and she ain't," Alex replied with a shrug. "You gotta have a special kind of heart to care enough about people to want to heal them."

"Or to take them in when you don't even know them from Adam," Kara added with a soft smile as she squeezed her friend's hand.

Alex blushed a little and squared her shoulders. "Let's find you a horse, Doctor Zee."

"Hello, Alex," a deep voice suddenly interrupted. "It's good to see you."

"Jonn. It's good to see you too. Doctor Kara Zorel, this is Jonn Jones, the town's blacksmith, cooper and horse dealer, among other things."

The tall black man wiped his hands and brow off on a towel. "Nice to meet you," he said with a smile. "I'd heard a lady doctor had come to town." He held out his left hand, the palm of which was wrapped in a dirty rag. "Maybe I could be your first patient? This cut on my hand won't heal up and I have a fever. It's the darnest thing."

"Of course, Mr. Jones. I'd be happy to look at it." She looked around and saw a chair leaning against one of the fence rails. "Have a seat please?" Then she looked at her friend. "Alex, could you run to the wagon and get my medical bag please?"

"Be right back," the rancher replied as Jonn took a seat and Kara knelt beside him. She unwrapped the rag and took a moment to manipulate his fingers and bend his wrist.

"Do any of these movements hurt?"

"No, Ma'am," Jonn replied. "Well, maybe a little when you move my middle finger there."

"There doesn't seem to be any nerve damage but I do see signs of infection." Just than Alex returned with Kara's bag. "Thank you." The doctor opened it and took out a bottle and a small jar. "Could you please bring me some hot water?"

"I was just about to make some coffee when you came," Jonn said. "There should be a pot of hot water on the stove."

"Alex, could you bring me the pot please… and a cup?" Kara asked, her eyes on Jonn's hand as she began to clean it with another solution she'd poured onto a fresh bandage. Before long, the skin was pink and raw looking but clean and she opened the small jar to rub some salve onto it. "This is made with camphor," she explained as she held Jonn's hand gently. "It's going to sting for a moment or two but it's an antiseptic and should stop the infection from getting any worse. If we keep treating it, it will cure the infection after a few days."

The rancher returned then with the hot water and a cup, and Kara took the pot from her with a grateful smile. She poured a small amount of the contents of the bottle she'd taken from her bag into the pot and swirled it around for a few moments. Then she sniffed the steam and nodded in satisfaction. She held up the bottle for Jonn to see. "This is essence of willow bark," she said, shaking the small bottle a little. "I'm adding it to hot water to make a willow bark infusion. Drink half the pot please. It will bring down the fever from the infection. Then later on tonight, reheat it and drink the rest before bed." She poured a cup for Jonn and waited until he'd finished it all before she redressed his hand. "I'll come by tomorrow to put some more salve on the cut and rebandage it. If we take good care of it, it should heal in a couple of weeks."

"Thank you, Doctor Zorel," the big man replied. "How much do I owe you for the medicine?"

Kara patted his thigh and stood, dusting off her skirt. "How about you just give me a good deal on a horse," she said with a grin as she clicked her medical bag closed.

"I can do that," Jonn said as he led Kara and Alex to a beautiful chestnut mare. "This is the best horse I got," he said. Alex climbed over the fence and checked the horse's legs, hooves, withers and teeth. Then she nodded in satisfaction.

"Looks good, Doctor Zee. She's a pretty thing too. Gentle."

"How much does she cost?" Kara asked.

"Normally thirty dollars but we can make a deal for twenty-five and the rest of the doctorin' for my hand. And I'll throw in the halter she's wearing for free."

The doctor looked at Alex who smiled and nodded as she climbed up to sit on the fence. "Sounds like a good deal to me," she said, slapping Jonn on the back.

"We'll take her," Kara confirmed as she counted out the bills and placed them in the blacksmith's uninjured hand. "But, could I ask one more favor, Mr. Jones?"

"What is it?" the big man asked.

"I want to open a clinic in town, but I need patients to do so. Word of mouth goes a long way so, could you spread the word that I treated you today and that you're still alive after it?"

Jonn chuckled broadly. "I surely will, Doctor Zee. Alex, you takin' the horse now?"

"Yeah, we're heading straight back to the ranch… unless there's anything else you need to do, Doctor Zee?"

"No," Kara replied with a big smile. "Besides, you owe me an examination and a riding lesson."

The rancher rolled her eyes but smiled good-naturedly. "Ok, ok, I was hopin' you'd forgot about the examination." She opened the gate of the paddock and led Kara's new horse out by her halter. "What are you going to call her?"

Kara thought about that for a moment, then a smile spread across her face. "Darwin," she replied. "I want to name her Darwin."

"That's a strange name for a girl," the rancher said with a frown.

"Actually, it's a man's surname," Kara replied. "Mr. Charles Darwin wrote a book called 'On the Origin of the Species'. It's a book about evolution."

"You mean that thing where some folks believe that animals grew up from lower animals?" Alex asked, her expression dubious.

"Very good, Alex," Kara grinned, surprised and impressed that her friend knew what the theory of evolution was.

"I read," the rancher added with a sniff. "Not that book in particular but others about animals. I like readin' about things like that." She rubbed the horse's nose. "Darwin is a good name for this girl."

They waved goodbye to Jonn and walked back to the wagon, where Alex tied the horse on and helped Kara up into the cab. Then she climbed up herself and clucked the horses on.

"Do you like shopping, Alex?" Kara asked as they trundled out of town and onto the open road.

"Not… until now," the rancher replied, scratching her nose. "It was fun shoppin' with you."

The doctor leaned against her friend's shoulder a little. "Yes, it was. We should do it again soon. I enjoy spending time with you."

"Well," the older woman said. "I have to go out and check the fences around the west side of the ranch. I'll be gone a couple of days and I'll need to do a supply run when I get back. Maybe you could come on that supply run with me and we could look for somewhere to house your clinic?"

"That sounds like a wonderful idea," Kara replied. "I'll look forward to it."

"Me too," Alex grinned. "We'll find somewhere real good. I promise."


	3. Part 3 - Horses for Courses

Frontier Medicine – Part 3 – Horses for Courses

A bit of a ridin' lesson…

* * *

It was a lovely warm afternoon. Alex was sitting on the porch of the homestead, leaning back in a chair with her boots up on the wooden railing. Her hat was over her face and she snoozed lightly as she waited for Kara to finish dressing and come down for her riding lesson.

"Alex, you outside?" Matty called from the kitchen.

"Yes, Ma'am," the rancher called back. "Need somethin'?"

"Outhouse needs cleanin'"

"Yes, Ma'am." Alex sighed and slowly righted her chair as she pulled her hat away from her face, but her breath caught as she saw Kara walking toward her, dressed in her new clothes. She looked...

The rancher let out a long breath and smiled. "Looks like you're ready for your riding lesson." She tried to stand but Kara pressed her back down with a hand to her shoulder.

"After your examination," the doctor said. "I want to hear your lungs and heart before you take off on your own for a couple of days."

"I'm fit as a fiddle," the rancher replied indignantly. "You know I am."

Kara chuckled as she took her stethoscope out of her bag. "I know but there's no harm in being careful. Open your shirt please."

"Wh... What?"

"Your shirt, open it please. I can hear more easily if I place the instrument closer to your skin."

"But..." The rancher looked around. "I ain't a man, Doctor Zee. I can't just go opening my shirt outside. It wouldn't be proper."

Kara had far from forgotten that Alex was a woman. She was reminded every time she saw Alex's beautiful face or looked into her soulful brown eyes. "Alex, there's no one around. It's just you and me." She gently touched the rancher's cheek. "But if you'd rather, we can go inside."

Alex nodded and got up. "Inside," she said. Kara followed her into the house and up the stairs to her bedroom.

"Alex, outhouse!" Matty yelled.

"Yes, Ma'am. I'll get one of the boys to swill it out."

The rancher's room was not at all what Kara had expected. It was neat and clean with no sign of even a speck of dust from outside. Her pants and shirts were neatly laundered and folded and her mirror-table held a silver-handled hairbrush. In the corner, there were two pairs of boots, one of which was shined enough to see her reflection in them.

"Take a seat on the bed," Kara asked softly as she arranged her stethoscope and placed the ear pieces into her ears. As Alex sat, Kara, without thinking, went for the buttons on her shirt, opening them and then spreading the material apart to reveal a worn-thin undershirt covering round, full breasts.

"Kara..." Alex breathed as she captured the doctor's warm hands in her own.

Blue eyes lifted and then widened suddenly. "I... I apologize if I've over-stepped."

"No... it's..." For a long moment, their eyes held and Alex's thumb stroked across Kara's hand. The doctor could hardly breathe with the sensation of her heart thundering in her chest. She thought for a moment that Alex was leaning a little closer to her but then the moment passed and the rancher patted her hand, her face flushed. "We forgot to get you a ridin' hat."

"A hhhhhat," the doctor repeated on a long breath. "Of course. How silly of us." She smiled then and lifted the stethoscope to warm the diaphragm with her breath and place it against Alex's chest. "Breathe deeply please," she instructed. Alex did as she was told and Kara moved the instrument across her chest before moving to her back. Then she listened to Alex's heart. Her heart rate was slightly elevated, but it was nothing to be worried about.

"Sound ok?" the rancher asked.

"Fit as a fiddle," Kara replied. She brought the edges of Alex's shirt together again and closed the buttons for her. Then her eyes lowered as she let her hands rest on the rancher's shoulders. "Do you have to go?"

"Go?" the older woman replied.

"Out to check the fences alone?"

"Oh..." Alex got up and squared her shoulders. "Yeah, I have to go. I can't spare any of the boys. They've got enough to be doin'." She grinned then. "However, I do need to show you how to ride Darwin in case you need to get around while I'm gone." She walked around Kara and went to her dresser and after a moment of rummaging, pulled out a hat. "This was my Ma's hat. You can have it for ridin'"

"Are you sure?" Kara asked, shocked to her core at the gift.

"Sure. My Ma was a practical woman. She'd say 'No point in lettin' it sit in a drawer and gather dust. Give it to the lady.'"

"She surely would," Matty said from the door. "My sister would be proud to see a fine lady such as yourself wearin' it." She straightened then. "Alex, outhouse."

"Yes, Ma'am."

"Ok, squeeze your knees together and pull back gently on the reins. That'll stop her." Alex was holding on to a long rope attached to Darwin's halter and Kara was on the mare's back feeling hot and uncomfortable. Sweat was rolling down her blood red face from under her hat. "Good. Ok, now use your heels to spur her on to go faster and flick the reins a little bit."

Kara grabbed the saddle horn and almost unbalanced as Darwin responded. "Maybe a little bit less of the heels," Alex laughed. "You're doin' great, Doctor Zee. You'll get a feel for her. She's gentle and responsive. She'll do good by you."

"I didn't realize this would be so hard," Kara called back to her. "My... rear... is aching."

"Beginners always get saddle-sore. It'll ease out as the muscles there strengthen up and get used to ridin' over time. I still get saddle-sore myself sometimes on very long rides."

"I'll give you some salve for your... the problem," the doctor offered. "It'll help after a long day."

"Thank you, Doctor Zee," the rancher replied with a wave. "Much obliged."

"May I take a break and get some water?" Kara asked, wiping her face with her bandana.

"Why don't I show you saddlin' and tackin' while you take a rest," the rancher suggested. "You have to be able to get your own horse ready for ridin'" She helped Kara down off Darwin's back and dipped a cup into the well bucket for her to drink from. Then she went through the process of saddling and unsaddling the mare until Kara had learned it properly. "You're a fast learner," she said as they finally walked back to the homestead to get ready for supper.

Kara linked her arm through her friend's and hugged it, resting her cheek on the rancher's shoulder. "Thank you, Alex, for being such a great teacher. I didn't even fall off once."

"Can't guarantee you'll never fall off a horse," Alex chuckled. "But you did good, Doctor Zee."

"I'm starving," the doctor laughed. "It seems like a long time since lunch."

"I hear ya. I'm hungry too. You'll probably need to eat more now that you're going to be out ridin' and stuff." She took Kara's hand and twirled her on impulse. They stumbled, laughing, into the kitchen, clutching at each other. Matty was at the stove and she scowled as Alex led Kara into the mudroom and started to gently wipe her face with a wet rag.

"Alex, a word, please," she said meaningfully.

Alex nodded as Kara smiled. "I'll go freshen up for supper." Then she looked back at her friend. "Did you forget the outhouse?" she whispered.

"No, George did it." The rancher finished washing and then made her way into the kitchen. "Something wrong, Matty?"

"Don't go gettin' too attached to that woman."

"I don't understand," Alex replied with a frown.

"She'll open that clinic of hers and find somewhere else to live and she'll end up marryin' some man in town." Matty set a pot of carrots onto the stove to boil and then sighed. "I don't want you gettin' hurt when she relies on her husband more than she will you."

"But that could be anytime in the future, Matty," Alex protested. "It's a natural course of life. She'll find someone to love and marry and have children with, but that doesn't mean I can't still be her friend."

The older woman nodded and then gently patted Alex's cheek. "You know I'm just worried about you."

"I know," Alex smiled. "But I'm ok. I swear." She sat down at the table and poured them all sweet tea. "Doctor Zee's a good person. I like her."

Matty dried her hands on her apron and sighed. "She's a good person alright and a blessing to us, even after such a short time of knowin' her." She changed the subject then. "I got your supplies packed for your trip. What time are you leavin'?"

"Sunrise," Alex replied. "Maybe even a bit before. It's a long ride out and back and I'd like to get back before dark, day after tomorrow."

Kara trotted down the stairs and took her seat. Her face was pink from scrubbing and she'd changed into a nightshirt with a housecoat over it. She looked adorable.

"Dinner will be about another fifteen minutes," Matty said as Alex picked up a deck of cards and began to shuffle them.

Another charming smile from Kara. "That's good. Plenty of time for Alex to teach me the basics of poker then."

Brown eyes shot to the doctor's blue and Matty laughed heartily from where she was standing at the sink. "Lock up your money, Alex," she teased. "If she learns poker as fast as she learned ridin', she'll clean you out."

"I think you're right," the rancher replied with a smile. "Doctor Zee, here, is the smartest woman I've ever met in my life."

It was before sunrise and Alex was in the barn, saddling her beloved stallion, Ares. She loaded her supplies into her saddlebags and secured her bedroll. Then she checked her rifle and slid it into the holster on her saddle's right side.

Outside, a rooster crowed, making her jump a little as it interrupted the silence. Everyone else bar the most junior of ranch hands was still asleep. The juniors got up early to light the fires and put the coffee on and to make sure Matty's stove was lit and heating for breakfast.

Alex rubbed Ares' nose affectionately and then led him out of the barn by his reins. The sky was getting a little lighter and she was just about to mount when a quiet voice got her attention.

"I didn't want you to leave without my saying goodbye and wishing you luck." Kara was standing nearby, her housecoat wrapped tightly around her.

"That's kind of you," Alex replied with a smile.

Their eyes locked and held for a long moment. Then Kara's feet started to carry her forward until she was a hair's breadth from her friend. She threw her arms around her and hugged her hard. "You'll be careful, won't you?" she whispered as she felt the squeeze being returned and strong hands rub her back.

"Fit as a fiddle, remember?" Alex soothed. "I'll be back before you know it. Practice your ridin' while I'm gone."

"I will," the doctor nodded emphatically. "Promise."

They let each other go and Alex swung up into her saddle before tipping her hat and grinning. "You be careful too," she added. "Don't do nothin' I wouldn't do."

Kara just laughed and watched her friend ride away. "I wouldn't count on that, Alex Danvers."


	4. Part 4 - Out on Her Own

Frontier Medicine – Part 4 – Out on Her Own

Kara ventures out to meet some folks…

* * *

Kara stood with her hands perched on her hips as she gazed up at Darwin's back. It was high and without Alex there to help her up, it seemed like an insurmountable task. The doctor was proud of herself. She'd managed to saddle her horse without too many issues and, with her promise to call in on Jonn on her mind, she was about to attempt a ride to town on her own.

"Hay bale!" Matty yelled from one of the homestead's upstairs windows, making Kara jump and wonder if the older woman was a mystic who could read minds.

"Oh! Right! Thank you!" the doctor called back, receiving a wave in return. There were hay bales holding the doors of the barn open, so she led the placidly chewing Darwin over to one and stepped up onto it. "Ok, Girl," she muttered. "Hold still for me." But in her attempt to climb into the saddle, Kara bumped a stirrup, which made Darwin take a step or two forward. The doctor misjudged her swing, lost her balance and fell off the hay bale into the dust on her rear with an undignified oomph.

With a sigh, Kara picked herself up, dusted down her skirt and patted Darwin, who was eyeing her sideways, on the shoulder. "Let's try that again," she murmured as she stepped back up onto the bale. This time she managed to get herself into the saddle and settle her feet into the stirrups as Alex had showed her. Her medical bag was hooked onto her saddle horn and she made sure it was secure before clucking her tongue and nudging Darwin into a walk. "Ok, Girl, let's take it nice and slowly," she said, holding tightly to the reins. "Oh, not so tight," she reminded herself and, with a little bit of freedom, the chestnut mare picked up her pace.

Kara guided her horse toward town and after a smooth journey, arrived on Main Street. She slid down and hitched the horse to a post, then took down her medical bag and crossed the street to Jonn's place. "Good morning, Mr. Jones. How's the hand?" she asked with a smile.

"Mornin', Doctor Zorel," Jonn replied, setting down his hammer and using a forceps to dip a horseshoe into a bucket of water. "Better, thank you. Fever's gone too but I'm still feelin' a bit tired."

"Your body's fighting off the infection," Kara replied. "Make sure you get plenty of sleep. I'll brew you another batch of willow bark tea to make sure the fever stays down."

"Thanks," Jonn replied, then he frowned and looked around. "Where's Alex?"

At the stove, Kara was setting a pot of water to boil. "She rode out early this morning to check the west side fences at the ranch."

"Darn, I was hopin' to have a word with her before she went back out there. I heard about an hour back that cattle rustlers are causin' problems for some of the ranchers out here." Jonn scratched his stubbled cheek. "Alex can take care of herself, but I wish she had someone with her."

Kara was a little worried, but she smiled and went to work on Jonn's hand. "I'm sure she'll be fine. She'll be back tomorrow evening before dark." She paused then. "Is she a good shot?"

"Hell, she's one of the best shots I ever seen," the blacksmith chuckled. "Could shoot a flea off a dog's back, that gal."

"Good," Kara nodded. She finished applying the camphor salve and replaced Jonn's old bandage with a new one. Then she patted his arm. "Looks good, Mr. Jones."

"Call me Jonn," the big man said.

"Alex and Matty call me Doctor Zee. You can use that too, if you'd like?" the doctor replied with a little shrug.

"Ok, Doctor Zee," Jonn grinned. He suddenly lifted a hand. "Oh, there's my wife. Myriah! Come meet Doctor Zee. She's the one I told you about who's fixin' up my hand." A beautiful black woman, holding two small girls by their hands, changed direction to come and meet Kara.

Jonn put his arm around his wife. "This is Myriah and my girls, Kim and Tanya."

"Very pleased to meet you," Kara said with a wide smile. "You have a beautiful family, Jonn."

"Nice to meet you too, Doctor Zee," Myriah replied. "Jonn just couldn't stop gushin' about you last night."

The doctor laughed softly. "Well, I'm flattered. I just hope I can live up to the praise."

"Come have lunch with us on Sunday," Myriah asked with a big smile. "We normally picnic after church. Will we see you there?"

"You most certainly will," Kara replied. "In fact, stopping in on the reverend is next on my list of things to do. And I need to stop in on the mayor too, since he was the one who placed the ad for a doctor."

Jonn scowled. "Mayor…" he scoffed. "That man don't know how to treat people right."

Kara sighed. "Well that's not encouraging."

"Maxwell Lord," Myriah sighed. "He's the richest man in town. Made all his money offa' gold minin'. Hates women and any men who ain't white."

"A bigot," the doctor sighed again. "Perfect."

"A what?" Jonn asked.

"Oh, I was just thinking that he's going to be tough to deal with if he's so close-minded."

Myriah tutted and shook her head. "You ain't got no idea. Took me 'n' Jonn months to get him to agree to us livin' in town. And he ain't got no room to talk about folks who's good or bad. He spends half his nights with the whores at the saloon."

"Myriah," Jonn cautioned. "Not in front of the children."

The woman sighed. "I shouldn't speak ill of anyone," she responded. "I ain't perfect neither." She turned back to Kara then. "So, Sunday it is. Now, I better be gettin' these children to school. It's almost nine. Lovely to meet you, Doctor Zee."

"You too," Kara replied. "I'm looking forward to Sunday." Myriah and the girls headed off toward the schoolhouse and Kara patted Jonn on the arm. "I'd better get going myself."

"Have a good day, Doctor Zee." The blacksmith picked up his hammer again and walked back to the anvil. "See you soon."

Kara crossed the street and walked to the general store. Winn was standing at the counter and she offered him a smile as she picked up an apple from a basket and set it down in front of him. "Good morning, Mr. Schott."

"Good morning, Miss Zorel," he replied cooly. "Two cents for the apple."

"Doctor Zorel," Kara replied automatically as she went to her purse for the money. "Or Doctor Zee if you prefer. You know Alex pretty well, I assume?" she asked

Winn shrugged. "Well as I can, I reckon. She's a dark horse sometimes."

"Does she like candy?"

"That she does, I know it for sure," the grocer chuckled. "That gal has a sweet tooth."

"Does she have a favorite? She's been so sweet to me, I wanted to do something nice for her." Kara glanced over at the confectionary jars. "Gum drops or licorice?"

"She's partial to licorice," Winn confirmed. He rounded the counter, rolling a piece of brown paper into a cone. "How much do you want?"

"How much will fifty cents get?"

"Whole bag full," the grocer replied.

"Ok, that's good. I'll take it." She set two quarters on the counter in addition to the two cents for the apple. "Mr. Schott, would you happen to know where I might find the reverend at this time of the day?"

The grocer shrugged. "Probably at the church. It's Friday so he'll be writin' his Sunday sermon." He finished filling the cone and tucked the ends into place. "Give Alex my best."

"I will, thank you," Kara smiled. She turned to leave and then paused to look back over her shoulder. "What's the reverend's name?"

"Thomas Coville," Winn replied.

Kara smiled her thanks and stopped briefly to put Alex's candy in her saddlebag before setting off toward to church. It was a short walk to the place of worship, which was nestled in some trees and near to a babbling stream. It was pretty scenery and she took a moment to just enjoy it and crunch on her apple as she strolled.

The wooden building was painted white and had carefully maintained flower beds outside. In fact, when the doctor rounded a tree, she realized that Reverend Coville was actually standing in the center of one of the beds, weeding the soil with a hoe. "Good morning," she greeted as she stopped on the path.

"Ah, good mornin'," the reverend replied, stepping out of the flowerbed and coming to meet her. He held out his hand. "I don't think we've met before. I'm Tom Coville."

"Doctor Kara Zorel," Kara replied, shaking his hand firmly. "We haven't met before. I just arrived in town a couple of days ago. I'm the new medical doctor."

The reverend eyed her suspiciously for a moment. "A doctor?"

"Yes," Kara confirmed. "I'm also proficient in multiple fields of surgery. I'm hoping to open a clinic here to help people who haven't been able to see a doctor before."

"I see. And your husband is just… lettin' you?"

Kara frowned and took a step back, thinking that he was joking or that she'd misheard. "I'm sorry… what?"

"Your husband lets you do it?" Coville asked again. "Doctorin' isn't exactly a profession for a woman."

The doctor took a deep breath in and out and laced her fingers together so she wouldn't do anything she'd regret later. "Reverend, firstly, I'm not married, which isn't really any of your concern anyway. And secondly, there's not a single reason why a woman shouldn't be a doctor. I earned a degree in exactly the same way as my male peers."

The reverend shot her a dubious look and stepped back into the soil to keep hoeing. "Well, either way, welcome to town," he said. "Will we see you on Sunday?"

"Yes, I'll be here for service," Kara answered. "Have a good rest of your day." She turned on her heel and marched annoyedly back to Darwin where she leaned against her shoulder and gave her the last piece of her apple. "You know, Darwin, she said softly. "This is definitely going to be harder than I thought. I really don't have it in me to talk to Mayor Lord right now. How about we go home?" She rubbed the mare's ears and then realized something important…

There were no hay bales on Main Street.

Kara sighed and unhitched Darwin to lead her back over to Jonn's shop. If she was going to do this, she didn't want an audience. It took a couple, or eight, tries but eventually, she was back up in the saddle and heading for Mary Grace's.

Kara released her horse into the small pasture near the homestead and then changed direction as she spotted Matty scrubbing some laundry in a half-barrel near the well. "Mornin'," the older woman greeted. "You were up and out early. There's some eggs and pancakes left from breakfast if you're hungry?"

"Maybe a little later," the doctor replied as she picked up a pair of wet long johns and hung them on the rope line that stretched out from near the kitchen door. "I'm too frustrated to eat."

"Let me guess," Matty chuckled. "Winn?"

"No," Kara replied. "He was actually civil to me."

"Mayor Lord?" Matty guessed again, hanging one of her blouses next to the long johns, which were flapping in the breeze.

"I didn't even get as far as the mayor."

"Ahh, Reverend Coville then. Did he give you the 'Does your husband let you work?' speech?"

Kara laughed and wondered again if Matty was a mystic. "How did you know?"

"He used to do the same to me. Told me that ranchin' was no job for a woman." Matty chuckled to herself. "Then he met Alex and was scandalized up to the eyeballs that she was drinkin' liquor and playin' poker with the boys at the saloon." The older woman smiled fondly. "Alex always did her own thing. I think that's why she likes you. You do your own thing too."

"My father raised me to have a mind of my own," Kara said with a shrug. "He pushed me to make a life for myself after my engagement fell apart."

Matty nodded. "Alex mentioned you had a beau a while back."

Kara shrugged again. "He cheated on me with my sister and got her pregnant," she stated factually. "They're not-so-happily married now. And I'm out here in this beautiful countryside making a name for myself. Or at least trying to." Matty tutted and shook her head as the doctor looked around. "It's so quiet here," Kara said softly.

"That's because Alex ain't here," the older woman laughed, pushing her salt and pepper hair back from her eyes. "She'll be back tomorrow night. You'll see what I mean then."

Kara stomach rumbled then, making her chuckle as she finished hanging the last of the laundry on the line to dry. "I think I'll take you up on breakfast after all. Join me for some coffee?"

The rancher patted her softly on the cheek. "Go on in and eat. I'll be in shortly. I need to collect the eggs from the chicken coop."

"Yes, Ma'am," Kara replied with a grin and headed for the kitchen.


	5. Part 5 - What Only Women and Sheep

Frontier Medicine - Part 5 - What Only Women and Sheep Can Give Ya

Mayor Lord is no gentleman and Alex finds her way home.

* * *

It had been a whirlwind sort of Saturday morning. Kara, early riser as she'd always been, had saddled Darwin and headed back into town to meet some others of the business owners. She'd formally introduced herself to the saloon owner, Mike Dax, and had talked to some of the girls who worked for him. She'd treated four of them for 'lady issues' and made Mike very unhappy by telling him they shoudn't 'work' for a couple of days. He'd handed over her four-dollar fee, grumbling and swearing under his breath but Kara just smiled and tucked the money away into her bag.

Then she'd stopped off at Jonn's again. His hand was already doing better so she redressed it and spent a few minutes chatting with him about things going on in the town.

"As much as I love talking with you, Jonn," Kara said regretfully. "I do need to see Mayor Lord. I shouldn't leave it any longer."

"Yes, Ma'am, Doctor Zee," the blacksmith chuckled. "He was askin' about you yesterday when I was shoein' his horse. He seemed… unhappy… when I confirmed for him that you was a she. He was spectin' a Karl or a Kevin."

Kara couldn't help but laugh and shake her head. "I suppose I'll find him in his office," she said, gathering up her supplies and placing them neatly back into her medical bag. "If you don't see me before half an hour has passed, send a rescue party."

"That I will," Jonn grinned. "I'll come myself."

Kara gave the blacksmith a little wave as she headed across the street toward the office she'd seen, a couple of times over the last few days.

MAYOR MAXWELL LORD

The sign was made of brass, a sure indicator of the man's wealth and Kara suddenly wished she was wearing one of her 'New York Dresses'. Instead, she dusted off her skirt, let her hat hang down her back and squared her shoulders. The doctor knocked briskly on the door and waited until a deep voice asked her to enter.

"Mayor Lord?" she asked as she stepped into a richly furnished office. "I'm Doctor Kara Zorel."

Max Lord slowly pushed back his chair and stood, circling his desk to offer his hand in greeting. Kara shook it with a smile. "Doctor Zorel, welcome to Rocky Road City. There's no better place to live."

"As I'm definitely learning," the doctor graciously replied. "I wanted to come and introduce myself. I arrived a few days ago and I've been getting on my feet but I didn't want to wait any longer."

Lord nodded as he scratched his stubbly chin. "I'm glad you did come by. I confess, I was very surprised when I heard you were a lady doctor."

"I'm just one of many," Kara shrugged. "There were twenty in my graduating class alone and there have been about one hundred and forty since."

Max, indicated his guest chair. "Please, have a seat." He sat back down in his own chair and sipped from a glass of whisky. "So, I understand you intend to stay in Rocky Road?"

"That's correct," Kara nodded as she set her medical bag in her lap. "I'm planning on opening a clinic, if I can find the right building."

"And you'll be treating the women of the town?"

The doctor nodded patiently. "And the men. I've already treated Jonn Jones' hand."

"Oh?" Lord raised an eyebrow at her.

"I can assure you, Mayor Lord, that despite your anatomical differences, I'm more than qualified to treat men." Kara folded her hands on her bag and smiled charmingly.

"In that case, can I have you look at something right now?"

"Of course, anything I can do to help." Kara set her bag on the floor as Lord walked around his desk, opening his pants.

"How about you tell me how I measure up," he said with a grin as he exposed his penis and perched his hands on his hips.

Kara sighed internally. She wasn't shocked at the sight. After all she'd seen hundreds of penises over the course of her career. She was, however, disgusted at his behavior toward her. She kept her eyes locked on his as she slowly stood and picked up her bag again. "From my extensive experience as a doctor, I'd have to say… below average," she said, her tone harsh. "You, Sir, should be ashamed of yourself. Good day."

The doctor turned and left the office without as much as a backward glance. "Bastard," she muttered under her breath as she walked across the street and into the general store. "Do you have any chocolate?" she asked as Winn looked up.

"I do but it's expensive," the grocer replied with a frown.

"How much for one bar?" Kara started rummaging in her bag.

"A dollar," Winn replied. "It's good though."

"I'll take one. I desperately need it after the meeting I've just had." The man handed it over without a word and Kara slapped the dollar down on the counter. "Thank you. Have a good day." A few minutes later, she was riding back to Mary Grace's.

xx

"Mmmmmmmm," Matty groaned, her eyes closed as she savored the taste of Kara's sweet treat. "Ain't never had chocolate before," she added. "Lord, Alex will love this, if you wouldn't mind saving her some, that is."

"Of course," Kara grinned. "I saved her a row of squares just like the ones we're having. You know, as a child, I loved to have chocolate with warm milk. My nanny used to…" The doctor stopped and looked down. "I must sound like a snob sometimes."

"You was raised in a hoity-toity household. Nothin' wrong with that," the ranch owner shrugged. "You're not the type of woman to rub people's noses in it, noway."

"I'm trying to adapt to a new way of life," the doctor said quietly. "And I really…"

Just then, George, Alex's right hand, burst through the kitchen door. "Matty," he said, wringing his hat between his big, calloused hands. "You gotta come. It's Alex…"

Kara and Matty both were out the door within a split second with Kara pausing only to grab her medical bag. Her heart was in her throat as she saw a group of men clustered around a horse that she recognized as Alex's stallion, Ares. And when she got closer, she realized that a body was in the saddle, draped over the horse's neck. "Alex," she whispered, horrified. "Get her down!" she yelled as she skidded to a stop. "Be careful of her neck and back!"

The ranch hands gently slid their boss down and lay her carefully on the ground where the doctor dropped to her knees to stabilize her neck. "Matty, water and some clean towels please. I need to assess her injuries before we move her inside." Kara glanced over her shoulder at the patiently waiting Ares, noting the blood that had streaked down his coat. "Not good," she muttered as she went for the buttons of Alex's shirt. "Turn your backs please, Gentlemen. She's a lady after all."

The men nodded and turned away. "Doctor Zee," George said. "We're goin' to need a blanket to carry her on, so we don't hurt her."

"Yes, please, George."

The doctor pulled open the rest of Alex's shirt, wincing as her friend stirred and groaned a little. "Alex," she said loudly. "It's Doctor Zee. You're at Mary Grace's and I'm going to take good care of you." Then she grabbed the stethoscope to listen to her heart. Alex's heartrate was elevated, and she was definitely dehydrated. Blood covered the front of her undershirt and Kara could see two bullet holes, one at Alex's left shoulder and the other to her right lower abdomen. Both wounds were bleeding sluggishly and, when Matty returned with the water and towels, Kara cleaned the blood from around them and then pressed a towel down on each one. She would worry about the minor cuts and scrapes later.

"She's been shot twice," the doctor said with a calmness born of experience. "She's dehydrated and weak from loss of blood. It looks like she's been riding for a long time. George, please lay that blanket next to Alex. We're going to move her onto it." Kara closed Alex's shirt over the towels and the men knelt to gently move her. They lifted the corners of the blankets while Kara maintained as much pressure as she could on the bullet wounds, then walked slowly into the homestead and up the stairs to Alex's bedroom.

"Is she goin' to…?" Matty couldn't get the words out as she pressed her hand over her mouth.

"Too early to know," the doctor replied. "But I promise I'll do everything I can."

"I know you will," the ranch owner replied. Then she turned and shooed the men out of the room. "Go on, let Doctor Zee work."

xx

Pain. Throbbing. Aching. Then a touch to Alex's forehead soothed her back into relaxation. Brown eyes slowly blinked open and the rancher licked at dry, chapped lips. "Water? Please?" she croaked.

"Hi." Kara smiled as she stroked Alex's hair back from her eyes. "Welcome back." She poured a glass of water and helped the rancher to lift her head a little to drink. "Just a little." Alex winced as her stitches pulled but she managed a couple of sips before collapsing back onto the pillow.

"How long was I out?" The rancher realized that Kara was holding her hand and she squeezed gently. "Thanks for takin' care of me."

"You've been here since yesterday afternoon. Ares brought you right home."

Alex suddenly realized that Kara's hand was shaking. In fact, her whole body was trembling. "Hey, it's ok," she said softly. "You saved my life. I know I got shot up. It was those damn cattle rustlers that hit a few other of the ranches in this territory."

"But why did they attack you?" Kara asked, confused. "You weren't herding, right?"

Alex swallowed and looked away. "They were lookin' for somethin' only a woman or a sheep could give them. Must've been watchin' me."

"Alex," the doctor whispered, shocked because she hadn't seen any evidence of sexual assault while bathing Alex. "Did they rape you?"

"No," the rancher replied. "I fought them off until I broke loose but took a couple of bullets gettin' away, I guess. I managed to get onto Ares' back and he knew where to go."

Thank the Lord," the doctor said, closing her eyes in relief. She leaned forward and kissed Alex's forehead. "You scared me half to death."

"Sorry," the rancher replied sheepishly.

"Both bullets passed straight through and neither hit any vital organs. If there's such a thing as luck in a situation like this, it was on your side, Danvers."

"Yeah," Alex smiled. "I was lucky you're here, Doctor Zee."

Another squeeze of the hands and Kara was rising to stand next to the bed "I need you to get some good sleep, Alex. I'll bring you up some soup later on. Let's take it easy on your stomach for a couple of days."

"Doctor Zee?"

"Yes, Alex?"

"Did my favorite shirt make it?"

The doctor sighed. "I'm afraid not. It got all shot up with you. Now, rest and call me if you need anything."

Thanks again," the rancher said with a smile. "Don't go too far, ok?"

Kara returned the smile. "Never."


	6. Part 6 - Sensitive Chats

Frontier Medicine - Part 6 - Sensitive Chats

Alex and Kara get a little overprotective towards each other. Conflict ensues.

* * *

Kara was woken by a hand gently shaking her shoulder. She groaned as she straightened in her hard, wooden chair and smiled sheepishly at Matty. "Sorry. I dozed off."

"You've been awake for two days," the older woman said softly, mindful of her sleeping niece. "Why don't you let me sit with her while you get some rest?"

"You have a ranch to run so you need to get your sleep too," Kara replied, rotating her stiff neck. "I'm ok. Besides, I'd rather be near to her, just in case..."

Matty nodded. "Well, at least try to get some sleep. I know she wouldn't mind you sleepin' next to her."

Kara was torn for a moment between embarrassment and exhaustion, but she finally just nodded and went to her room to change into a nightgown while the older woman went downstairs to make her something to eat. Worry had killed Kara's appetite and when she'd brought Alex some soup earlier that evening, her stomach had balked at the idea of food for herself.

However, when Matty brought her a beef sandwich, she managed to finish it all before climbing into Alex's bed and settling down. It was almost two in the morning and it wasn't long before she fell asleep listening to her friend's soft breathing.

Xx

"I'll be fine! I'm tired of being in this damn bed."

"Alex," Kara said patiently as she redressed the rancher's wounds. "You can't get out of bed yet. I won't let you risk tearing your stitches."

There was a stubborn silence between them for a few moments before Alex sighed and gave in. "Fine. I'll stay here." She reached over with her good arm and grabbed two pieces of licorice out of her brown paper cone. She popped one into her mouth and offered the other to Kara, who just opened her mouth and let Alex put it on her tongue. "You won't let me walk or smoke. I'm surprised you're lettin' me have candy," the rancher grumbled. "You're not my wife, you know!"

"I know I'm not your wife but I AM your doctor and I have your best interests in mind," the doctor replied. "You were shot three days ago. Give your body a chance to heal." Kara tucked the bandage into place and smoothed it down over Alex's abdomen. Her hands stilled then as she lifted a questioning eyebrow. "Your wife? That was an interesting choice of words," she chuckled. "Do you want a wife, Alex?"

There was no judgement in Kara's tone, just genuine interest but still, the rancher's face turned red. "I don't… I mean… I… I never…" She swallowed. "Thought about it," she finished weakly.

The doctor nodded seriously. "When I was living in New York, there were two ladies who lived together in a house on the same street as my family's. Everyone thought they were spinsters who chose to share expenses, but I knew differently. I was their doctor and I know they were lovers."

Alex nodded. "And it didn't… bother you? Being around them?"

Kara chuckled. "On the contrary, they were sweet ladies who were completely devoted to each other and they had the best relationship of any couple I've ever seen, albeit unconventional to some people's minds. It was a pleasure being around them." She paused and shrugged. "Besides, I'm a female doctor who was jilted by her fiancée for her sister and practically driven out of New York by the scandal. I hardly have room to judge others."

"None of that was your fault, you know," the rancher said softly.

Kara continued working on Alex's shoulder for a couple of minutes before she finally responded. "Part of me wonders why he strayed in the first place... that maybe there's something wrong with me and for that reason, I couldn't make him happy."

"There's nothing wrong with you, Doctor Zee," the rancher said, slowly and more forcefully this time. "You're kind and sweet and caring and beautiful. Anyone worthy of your love would be honored to court you." Her friend's earnest words inexplicably made Kara cry and her eyes lowered as Alex wiped the tears away with her fingertips. "I'm sorry," the rancher said anxiously. "I didn't mean to upset you."

"Oh, you didn't. I'm just being silly." Kara shook her head and laughed softly.

"Doc…" Alex said with a smile.

"Truth is…" the doctor said as she gave in and raised her eyes to meet her friend's. "Those are the kindest words anyone has said to me in a long, long time."

"They're true," Alex reiterated seriously. "I mean them."

"I know you do," Kara nodded. Then she grinned teasingly. "I guess I'd be a great wife to you after all."

The rancher chuckled but then her face grew serious. "Can I ask you a personal question?"

"Please," the doctor replied as she finished with the second bandage and began cleaning up the used cloth and rags.

"Your fiancée… did you and he… um… were you intimate?"

"No," the younger woman confirmed. "Never." She sighed then. "I've never been with a man."

"Sex ain't all it's cracked up to be," Alex snorted. "At least not in my experience."

"You've been with a man?" Kara swallowed as a surge of… something… inside her made her want to growl very inappropriately.

"Long while ago. George and me… we were drinkin' and we were stupid, curious kids… You know?"

The doctor nodded as she sat on the edge of the bed. "Maybe he just wasn't the right person?"

"I guess," Alex replied with a shrug. "Happened once and never again."

Kara threw her stethoscope into her bag. "Now can I ask you a personal question?"

"Sure."

The blonde lowered her eyes and traced the pattern on the bedspread with her fingers. "Do you have an interest in women... sexually?"

There was a long moment of silence, then... "Yes," Alex replied, her voice barely audible.

The doctor smiled as she patted the rancher's hand, nodded and stood up to stretch her back out. "I'd better go take a bath. Get some rest, ok? And no walking! Doctor's orders."

"No, Ma'am,' Alex chuckled. "I wouldn't dare."

Xx

"I'm going to kill her," Kara muttered as she stomped out of the kitchen and across the yard to the barn. "ALEXANDRA DANVERS, YOU'D BETTER NOT BE ON A HORSE!"

"Uh oh," Alex said to herself as she slowly set down the brush she was using on Ares' coat. The tall doctor was a sight to behold as she slammed open the door and marched across the straw-covered floor. "Now, Doctor Zee, I ain't stressin' myself, promise."

"What part of no walking did you not understand?" Kara demanded, hands perched on her hips and her eyebrows drawn together in anger. "Seriously?" In a stall next to Ares, Darwin eyed her irate mistress and shuffled her hooves. "What if you'd torn your stitches and started bleeding while I wasn't with you?" Darwin had to agree with that and nodded her head emphatically. Ares just kept chewing.

"I was bored and needed to get out of that room," Alex replied defensively as she took a step forward. "Doctor Zee, I spend almost my entire life outdoors. I tried to tell you I was goin' stir crazy up there."

The doctor's hands slowly fell to her sides and then she rubbed her tired eyes. "And I didn't listen," she said quietly. "I'm sorry, Alex."

The rancher smiled and put her good hand on her friend's shoulder. "I know you're just worried about me. Seeing me ride in the way I did... I bet it was disturbin'"

"It was terrifying," Kara confirmed, letting her eyes meet Alex's. "Please don't scare me like that again, ok?" she added in a whisper.

"I'll try not to," the older woman replied, wrapping her arm fully around the doctor and squeezing gently. "Listen, I have to go see Sheriff Lane in town to tell him about what happened after lunch. You want to come with me?"

"Alex, I'm worried about you not being well enough to ride," Kara replied.

"I'll be careful," the rancher smiled. "'Sides, you'll be with me to make sure I'm ok."

"Ok," Kara nodded as she wrapped her arm around Alex's waist and helped her to walk back to the homestead. "So, Sheriff Lane, is he any relation of yours and Matty's?"

"Well," Alex chuckled. "I guess you could say that he's kinda my uncle but Matty left him a long time ago. He's the drinkin', whorin' type."

"I see," Kara frowned. "Are a lot of the men around here like that?"

"Some," the rancher replied.

"Maybe I need a wife then too," Kara joked with a big grin.

Alex shook her head and laughed. "Maybe. Well, let's see what Matty has for lunch. I'm starvin'!"

Jonn trotted across the street to help when he saw Kara and Alex ride into town and stop at the hitching post outside the general store. He gently lowered Alex to the ground where she took a moment to breathe through the pain. "How're you feelin', Alex?" he asked as he touched the edge of her sling.

"Like I got shot," the rancher replied wryly. "But better, thanks to Doctor Zee. I'm goin' to see Sam Lane and Mayor Lord about the rustlers. We need to do somethin' about them."

"I hope you have better luck with Lord than Doctor Zee did," the blacksmith replied, shaking his head.

Alex looked to Kara. "Why? What happened?"

The doctor shrugged. "He wasn't very gentlemanly," she simply said.

Jonn leaned in and whispered something into Alex's ear and for a moment, her face was shocked. Then utter fury marred her features and she turned to march toward the mayor's building. "I'm gonna kill him," she growled.

"Alex, wait!" Kara went after her, grabbing her by her good arm and being dragged behind her as the rancher picked up her pace. "STOP!"

"Don't try to stop me," the older woman growled.

"Alex, he didn't touch me. Please, stop, think this through." Alex kept walking. "Alex, you're not my protector! I handled it!"

The frantic words cut through the haze of the rancher's fury and she slowed to a stop and turned to look at her friend. Then she took Kara's hand as she sucked in a couple of deep breaths. "Are you sure he didn't hurt you?"

Kara straightened in relief. "He was rude. That's all. He didn't hurt me."

Alex's face softened. "I don't want anything to happen to you."

"I know," the doctor smiled gently. "But, Honey, you can't kill a man just because he's an ass."

"I guess," Alex chuckled as Jonn came back to their sides. "Maybe I'll just see Lane for now."

"Probably for the best," the blacksmith agreed. He patted his friend on the back. "Glad you're doin' ok, Al."

"Thanks," the rancher replied as she calmed down and realized that Kara's hand was still clasped in her own. She gently extricated herself before the doctor noticed and nodded curtly. "Let's go see the sheriff."

Xx

Sheriff Sam Lane was a rough looking man with red-blonde hair and a handlebar style moustache that was overgrown and messy. He was seated at a worn desk with his dusty boots, crossed at the ankles, perched on the top.

"Alex Danvers," he drawled as he tipped his hat back and regarded her disdainfully. "Long time, no see."

"Sam," Alex replied warily. "Let me introduce Kara Zorel, the new doctor in town."

Lane looked Kara up and down and slowly stood to hold out his hand. "Welcome to Rocky Road City," he said. "What's a pretty little thing like you doin' in a town like this?"

"Looking for a place to open a clinic actually," Kara replied, holding her chin high as she shook his meaty paw. "Do you know of anywhere available?"

The sheriff chuckled. "She your bit of fluff, Alex?" he asked, shaking his head. "I bet Matty loves this one. She's sassy."

"What?" Alex spluttered. "You don't know what the hell you're talkin' about."

Kara put her hand on Alex's forearm. "If 'bit of fluff' translates into best friend, then Alex is definitely MY bit of fluff." She smiled charmingly. "But that's not why we're here, Sheriff. Alex was attacked and shot twice by cattle rustlers on her own property and we'd like to make a complaint please."

Alex just nodded and kept her mouth shut. Even to this day, Sam Lane could make her feel like a kid again.

To his credit, Lane looked somewhat sympathetic. "Alright." He sat down and leaned back in his chair. "Tell me what happened."

"I was campin' out last Friday on the west side of the ranch, near Johnson's Fork, when I was jumped by three men. I fought them off but took one in the shoulder and one in the side as I ran. I managed to get onto my horse and point him towards home, but I passed out and woke up to Doctor Zorel tendin' to me."

"Can you describe the men?" the sheriff asked.

"Two were medium height, brown hair and beards, wearin' worn, brown dusters and well-used gun belts. Pretty average. But the leader… he was tall with black hair and a heavy beard and he was wearing a black leather duster that looked like it cost more than a few dollars. I think these are the fellas who been hittin' ranches all up and down the valley."

"Makes sense," Lane replied. "I'll have a wanted poster drawn up. I been holding off 'cause this is the first time a witness has been able to identify them. They haven't left anyone else alive."

"Ok," Alex agreed. "Just let me know if you need anythin' else. I'll be out at the ranch. Doctor Zorel has me takin' it easy."

"Give my regards to Matty," the sheriff replied as he tipped his hat to them. "I'll let you know what I find out."

"Thank you, Sheriff." Kara smiled as she turned and led Alex out of the office. They were out of earshot before she went on. "He didn't seem that bad."

"He was mostly sober," the rancher replied by way of explanation.

Kara rolled her eyes. "Oh." They stopped at the horses and Kara unhooked her medical bag from her saddle horn. "I need to look in on the ladies at Mike's saloon. See how they're doing."

"Ok," Alex replied amiably as she led her friend through the swinging doors and into the bar but she suddenly stopped and Kara bumped into her back with a little oomph.

"Alex… what…"

The rancher turned and smiled tightly. "You know what? I'll just wait outside for you. Take your time."

"Are you ok?" The doctor pressed the back of her hand to Alex's forehead. "You don't have a fever. Has your pain increased?"

Alex swatted impatiently at the doctor's hand and scowled. "No, I'm fine. I just don't feel like goin' in there."

Kara was confused but just shrugged. "Ok, I'll meet you back at the horses in a few minutes." She continued into the bar, exchanging smiles with one of her patients as she approached the bar. "Emily, how are you?"

"Much better thanks to you, Doctor Zee," the young woman replied as she straightened her shawl over her shoulders. "All the girls are."

"Good, anyone still showing symptoms?"

"No, Ma'am."

"That's good news. Thank you. I just wanted to check in on you all, but I can't stay. Alex is waiting outside for me."

"Alex is outside?" Emily asked, seeming surprised. "Huh. She ain't normally shy about comin' in… either for a drink or some fun."

"Fun?" Kara asked as she glanced toward the door.

"She's one of my favorites," Emily winked.

"I see," Kara replied quietly. "Goodbye, Emily.

"Bye, Doctor Zee."

Kara left the saloon and walked back to the horses where Alex was waiting for her. The rancher's face lit up into a smile when she saw the doctor, but Kara could only manage a half-smile in return. Once they were on their horses, they rode toward Mary Grace's in mostly silence.

"Somethin' wrong?" Alex asked after a while as the silence became uncomfortable even for her.

"No," Kara replied.

"Did somethin' go wrong at the saloon? Are the girls ok?"

"Why, concerned about Emily?" the doctor shot back sarcastically, immediately hating herself for the tone she used but unable to stop. "Well I shouldn't be surprised. You're her favorite after all."

"Emily told you that?" the rancher asked, her brow scrunched in confusion. "But I almost always beat her."

"You beat her?" Kara repeated indignantly. "Are you telling me that you hit her during sex?!"

"What?" Alex asked, now completely confused. "Doctor Zee, what are you talkin' about?"

"She's a prostitute, Alex," the doctor replied, whirling Darwin around and forcing Ares to stop. "I know what people do with prostitutes. But beating them?"

Realization dawned all over the rancher's face and she looked down, shoulders slumping. Then she clutched at her side as the movement put strain on her stitches. Ares looked at her as if she'd suddenly grown an extra head. "You assumed I'm payin' to have relations with Emily?!"

Kara's face fell. "But… she said you're her favorite."

"Poker player," Alex crowed indignantly. "I mostly beat her at poker! She hosts the game I play on a Wednesday evening at the saloon. Remember the one I was playin' the day you arrived?"

Kara was speechless for a long moment. "Alex, I'm so sorry. I don't… I'm…"

"Don't you know that I'd never hit a woman?" the rancher asked quietly. "Even if I was havin' relations with her."

"I… I do know that."

Alex just nodded. "Reason I didn't want to go in was because I owe her money and I don't have it right now. You know what? Forget it. Let's get going. I'm tired and need some rest."

They rode the rest of the way in silence and, when the rancher had handed Ares off to one of the junior hands at the barn, she went straight to her room with a glance back in Kara's direction and a shake of her head.


	7. Part 7 - Mixed Emotions

Frontier Medicine – Part 7 – Mixed Emotions

Wow, these girls really do need to sort out their feelings.

* * *

Alex was sitting on her bed, resting after having taken a bath. She was feeling a little down still after what had happened between herself and Kara earlier in the day, mostly because she couldn't understand why the doctor had acted the way she had. She ran a brush through her hair and then got up to tidy away her towel and drop her dirty clothes in the laundry basket by her tub. She was distracted, however, by a forlorn looking figure walking across the yard toward the kitchen door.

The rancher watched through her window as Kara's steps stirred up dust around her. It swirled in the breeze and left fine traces on the brim of her hat as her eyes remained on the ground. Alex wondered if the doctor had been in the barn this whole time and wondered if maybe her friend was as confused as she felt right at that moment.

She took a calming breath and sat down again to examine her wounds. Kara had done a fantastic job of sewing her up. The stitches were small and neat and would leave only minimal scarring, she reckoned.

Alex had a sudden urge to hug the doctor, despite still feeling hurt, so she quickly dressed and made her way down to the kitchen. Kara was there with Matty, but the older woman smiled and excused herself as she felt the tension escalate in the room.

"Hey," the rancher said softly.

"Hey," Kara replied hoarsely, her eyes on the empty plate in front of her. There was silence for another few seconds before the doctor slowly got up and faced her friend, her eyes still lowered. But this time Alex could see they were red-rimmed. "I can be a selfish person," Kara said quietly.

The rancher's eyebrows shot up in surprise. "Well, honestly, Doctor Zee," she replied after clearing her throat. "That's about the last thing I'd ever call you."

"I can't imagine what the first thing would be, right now," the doctor added. "I can only imagine what you must think of me after what I said."

Alex slowly pulled out the chair next to her friend and sat down, indicating that Kara should take her seat too. "I'll admit that what you said hurt my feelings." She saw Kara stiffen even further and reached out to take her hand. "But I also know that things are different here. Emily didn't exactly do me any favors by sayin' what she said. You're a respectable lady with morals and I think that maybe she was tryin' to get a rise outta you."

Kara's blue eyes lifted. "You don't have to make excuses for me, Alex," she said roughly. "You don't have to excuse my jealousy. I'm self-aware enough to know that I was angry because you… care for her."

The rancher didn't know what to think about that, but she squeezed Kara's hand and smiled at her, feeling that they both needed a lighter mood. "You know, I ain't never had a bit of fluff before."

The doctor laughed and her shoulders relaxed slightly. "Um… I don't think… well… you know what that means, don't you?"

Alex chuckled. "I do and I know you ain't that… but I ain't never had a best friend before neither. Except maybe for George but I can't talk to him same ways I talk to you. I haven't told him my personal business."

"I'm sorry for being jealous of another friend of yours," Kara said. "I know I'm a blow-in compared to other people around here, but I really care about you."

Alex looked around to make sure no one was looking. "Can I have a hug?" she asked. "I need one."

"Me too," Kara admitted. They both got up and hugged each other gently. "I'm sorry I hurt your feelings."

Alex smiled and tucked her face into the doctor's hair. "Just promise me something?"

"What is it?"

"Promise you'll talk to me before assumin' things?"

Kara nodded and pressed closer, enjoying the warmth and softness of Alex's body. "I promise."

Xx

"I love it!" Kapa clapped her hands in joy as she gazed around the large open space of her new clinic. It had taken her three weeks, but she'd finally persuaded Winn to sell her this space next to the General Store. "I can put three treatment beds with privacy curtains along that wall." She pointed. "And over there, I can put a cabinet for my medicines and herbs. And over there, a table for my instruments. Oh! I'll need a surgical table too."

Winn and Alex looked at each other as the doctor continued her excited planning. "She hasn't heard the price yet," the grocer said in a low voice.

"Well," Alex replied, lifting her eyebrow menacingly. "I know it's going to be a fair price, isn't that right, Winn?"

"Yes, yes, of course," the man replied, lifting his hands and taking a step back.

Kara came to their sides and grinned widely. "Well, what do you think, Alex? It's large enough and central for folks to get to. And twice a week, I can ride out and see patients who can't come to me."

Yes, Ma'am," Alex replied. "Seems like it's perfect to me."

"How much, Mr. Schott?" Kara asked.

"Well, I paid three hundred and fifty for it," Winn said. "So how about four hundred?"

Kara looked at Alex, whose eyebrow had crawled right up into her hairline. "I do believe it was three hundred you paid," the rancher said. "And the property hasn't gotten any younger and hasn't been used so it hasn't gone up in value. Why don't we say three hundred and fifty."

It wasn't a question.

Winn nodded. "My mistake. Three hundred and fifty. Can we agree on that, Doctor Zee?" He spat into his palm and held his hand out for her to shake.

Kara's nose wrinkled slightly but she spat into her own palm and shook his hand. "We have a deal, Mr. Schott." She wiped her hand on a handkerchief and tucked it away again. "Do you have the deed?"

"I'll have it tomorrow," Winn replied. "But you can move in as soon as you give me the money."

Kara grinned and went to her purse, which was hanging on the door handle. She counted out the money and handed it to the grocer who nodded and wrote her a receipt, which they each signed. "Congratulations, Doctor Zee. You have yourself a clinic." He turned on his heel then and marched back toward his store.

"I think I'm growing on him," Kara commented. Then she threw herself at Alex who caught her and swung her around, wincing a little in discomfort. Her shoulder was still healing "I have a CLINIC, Alex!"

The rancher swung her around again, laughing. "You sure do, Doctor Zee." She kissed the taller woman on the forehead and let her go. "I have a gift for you."

"You do?" Kara replied, surprised.

"Sure, come with me."

The two women walked across the street to Jonn's and he lifted a hand in greeting. "Mornin' you two."

"Mornin'," Alex replied. "You got that thing for me?"

"I surely do," Jonn nodded. He moved to the back of the shop and picked up a cloth covered item and set it in front of Kara, when Alex pointed.

"Just a congratulations from me," the rancher said, looking down and shuffling her boots.

Kara pulled the cloth off the item and sucked in a breath as she realized that she was looking at her own name, in carefully hammed and finished iron. "Doctor Kara Zorel, Medical Doctor," she read as her hand went to her forehead. "Oh Alex… Jonn…. It's beautiful!"

"Glad you like it," the rancher smiled. "Jonn will mount it on the front of the clinic, now that buildin' is yours."

"I'll do it right now." The blacksmith said, grabbing his tools and a ladder.

Alex made to follow him, but Kara grasped her gently by the arm. "Wait," she said softly. "You have no idea how much this means to me." Her throat was tight with emotion. "Thank you."

The rancher took her hat off and dipped her head. "You're welcome, Doctor Zee," she replied. "I wanted to make sure you got it before I have to go…" She trailed off as Kara's face fell. "Dale and me will be gone a couple of days to check those fences on the west side of the ranch. I didn't get much done when I was out there last."

Kara nodded. "I'm glad you're bringing Dale. I'd be worried sick otherwise." She sighed then. "I think I'll be worried sick anyway."

"Dale knows what he's doing," Alex said with a little shrug. "If George ever leaves Mary Grace's, I'll make Dale my right hand. He's that good."

"When are you going?" the doctor asked.

"Dawn tomorrow."

"So soon?"

"Sooner I go, sooner I'll be back," the rancher replied with a little grin. Her face fell a little then. "Truth is, I been waitin' to tell you, Doctor Zee. Kinda figured you'd be worried. Can't wait any longer though. Fences won't mend themselves."

"I understand," Kara replied. "Just try to not get shot this time. I'm running out of bandages."

"Yes, Ma'am," Alex said seriously but her brown eyes were dancing with mirth. "Now, let's go see if Jonn needs some help with that sign."

As it happens, Jonn did need some help but, to Kara's surprise, she found Mike Dax on a ladder of his own, guiding the sign into place for the blacksmith to screw down. Alex and Kara exchanged looks but said nothing as the saloon owner climbed back down the ladder and tipped his hat to them. Then he moved closer to Kara. "Doctor Zee," he said. "Congratulations on buyin' this here buildin'. Not only can you open your clinic, but it also qualifies you to apply for a seat on the town council as a new business… um… woman."

Kara frowned in confusion. "Really? Then why is neither Matty nor Alex on the council?"

"Oh, they don't own property in town," Mike explained. "Has to be within the official limits."

Alex shrugged and nodded.

"I see," Kara said. "Are there any other women on the council?"

"No, Ma'am." Mike shook his head. "You'd be the first."

"Well I'll certainly think about it," the doctor said. "Right now, I'm just going to concentrate on getting the clinic up and running."

Mike nodded and turned to leave but he stopped suddenly and turned back to Kara. "Doctor Zee, I was wonderin' if you'd do me the honor of having dinner with me at Myriah's restaurant tonight?"

The doctor's pale eyebrows lifted. The invitation was totally unexpected. "Um… yes, I'd like that," she finally replied after a moment's thought. "At what time should I meet you there?"

"Would seven be ok?"

"Seven would be fine. Thank you, Mr. Dax."

"Call me Mike," the man replied with a big smile. "See you at seven, Doctor Zee."

Kara nodded and watched as he walked away. He was a handsome enough man, wearing a well-groomed beard and clean clothes, and she thought it could be nice to have dinner with him. She turned to say so to Alex, but the rancher was talking with Jonn and pointing up at the sign, so she walked to them.

"Looks great," the doctor praised. "I'm so pleased! Thank you both!"

"You're welcome," Alex replied. "And I hate to cut this short, but I have to get going back to the ranch. Bessie's birthin' a calf so I need to check on her. I should get packed for the trip too."

"I'm going to stay here a while and make some plans," Kara said. "I'll see you later on. Oh, do me a favor please and tell Matty that I won't be having supper at home tonight."

Alex tipped her hat and headed back to Ares, but she was almost halfway home before her mind resupplied what Kara had asked and she wondered why her friend wouldn't be eating with them. Oh well, she'd find out soon enough.

Xx

Matty smiled widely as Kara swept into the kitchen in one of her fancy church dresses. Alex, who was sitting at the table cleaning her gun, slowly got up and swallowed as her eyes took in the vision before her. The doctor had bathed and somehow curled her hair. The blonde ringlets peeked out from under her hat and lent a sophistication to the outfit that the rancher hadn't seen before. "Beautiful," she breathed. "Are you goin' somewhere?"

"Mike Dax asked me to dinner," Kara replied, smiling brightly.

Alex sucked in a breath and slowly sat back down. She picked up her gun and went back to cleaning it for a moment before glancing back at the doctor again and signing.

Matty was leaning against the kitchen sink, watching them. She could see how Alex had withdrawn and she sighed internally. Her niece never had been one for words. "That's nice," she said. "Eatin' at Myriah's place?"

"Yes," Kara confirmed. "My first time there."

"Maybe you could recommend something, Alex?" Matty added pointedly. "Since you've eaten there a few times."

"Meatloaf."

Kara and Matty exchanged looks as Alex kept cleaning her gun.

"Well," Kara finally said on a long exhale. "I suppose I should go."

"Yup. Wouldn't want to keep Mike waitin'," Alex agreed, refusing to make eye contact.

The doctor looked bewildered for a moment but straightened her dress and headed for the door. "Have a good evening."

"Night," Matty replied with a wave but, as the kitchen door closed and she saw Kara heading for the barn through the window, she turned, hands perched on her hips. "Alexandra Danvers."

Brown eyes lifted. "What?"

"What in the Lord's name is wrong with you?"

Brown eyes lowered. "Matty."

"Oh no! Don't you Matty me! What is going on between you two?"

Alex sighed and leaned back in her chair. "Nothin'. Nothing is going on between us."

The older woman shook her head. "Then why are you suddenly all broodin' and bad-tempered?"

"He ain't no good for her," the rancher said, a little more whine to her tone that she'd planned. She slammed her hand down on the table. "She deserves someone better. Someone who can love her and provide for her and give her EVERYTHING! Someone who can appreciate how damn amazing she is!"

"Someone like you?" Matty asked quietly.

Alex froze, her hands clenched into fists on the table top. "I ain't good enough for her and you know it"

"Sweetie, in your eyes, is there anyone in the world who's good enough for that girl?" Matty chuckled. "Because you know somethin'? In my eyes, she's not good enough for you."

A little smile lifted Alex's lips. "You're biased."

"Damn right I am," her aunt replied. "I want you to be happy. Since the day you told me you were attracted to women, I just wanted you to be happy."

"Kara knows," Alex responded. "About me, I mean."

"How did she take it?"

"With grace and understandin' as always," the rancher sighed. "But I don't think she even thought about it for herself."

"Well, I guess time will tell," Matty pointed out. "But Alex, you have to stop treating her badly just because she might be trying to be happy with someone who's not you."

The rancher nodded and slid her gun into her holster. "I know. I'll apologize." She snorted then. "All we seem to do is apologize to each other."

Matty just rolled her eyes and went back to the carrots.

Xx

Kara tried desperately not to giggle as Mike spilled meatloaf gravy on his shirt for the third time. He was so nervous that his hands were trembling and the gravy kept dripping off his fork. The date had been a disaster so far and she was ready to leave and go back to the ranch. There were only so many sexist insults she could take.

"Dammit," Mike muttered. "Stupid meatloaf." He yelled across the room then. "Hey Myriah, this crap keeps spilling on me! I don't know why the hell I bother comin' here."

The doctor raised an eyebrow as she slowly set her fork down. "Gentlemen don't speak like that to anyone, let alone women," she said slowly and pointedly.

Mike snorted and shoveled some mashed potato into his mouth. "I ain't no gentleman."

"Well, that's abundantly clear," the doctor sighed. "My horse has better manners than you do." She opened her purse and slapped a dollar bill on the table. "I think this evening is over, Mr. Dax. But I'd hate for you to be out of pocket so… keep the change."

The saloon owner sighed and shoved the bill into his pocket. "Fine! Who needs you anyway?!"

Kara snickered to herself as she marched out onto the street. "Wait until one of your girls gives you a gift… down there…" she muttered. "Then we'll see who needs whom, Mr. Dax."

Darwin was happy to see her and stayed still as Kara swung up into her saddle. She was a lot more competent and confident on horseback now. Even Alex had commented on it.

Alex.

Kara sighed as she turned Darwin's nose toward home. Her friend had been acting so strangely. Over the previous three weeks, they'd been getting along so well but this evening, Alex had been withdrawn and Kara didn't know why.

She arrived back at the ranch and unsaddled Darwin, spending a few minutes brushing her down and making sure that she had food and water.

"Doctor Zee."

Kara whirled in fright, clutching at her chest. "Alex, you scared me half to death."

Alex laughed softly and moved closer to lean against the door of the stall. "Sorry. How was your date?"

The doctor rolled her eyes. "Disastrous. He was rude and crass and quite frankly a mess. And he insulted Myriah's excellent cooking, so I just told him off and left him there."

"You told Mike Dax off?" Alex asked incredulously.

"I most certainly did." Kara picked up a curry comb and gently brushed out a knot in the mare's mane. "Another one to add to the ass list." The doctor smiled teasingly. "For the record, you can't kill him either."

It was Alex's turn to roll her eyes. "Yes, I know."

"I thought you'd be in bed already," Kara went on after a few moments of slightly uncomfortable silence. "Aren't you leaving before dawn?"

"I am," the rancher confirmed. "But I wanted to see you first. To talk to you." She shuffled her boots a little. "To apologize for being an ass earlier."

The doctor took a seat on a hay bale. "Want to talk about it?" she asked gently.

Alex squeezed the rim of her hat and looked down. "I just didn't think he was right for you. Me and Matty talked about it earlier."

"I see," Kara replied, a little crinkle creasing her forehead. "Did I miss something? Do YOU like him, Alex? Do you want him to court you?"

"Oh hell no!" the rancher exclaimed. "That's not it at all. I don't have any interest in that area. The guy is an ass, like you said."

"Ok, well that's good," the doctor chuckled. "I'm glad we cleared that up. Anything else you wanted to talk about?"

"I'll miss you when me and Dale are out there."

The sincerity in Alex's eyes made Kara suck in a breath as her chest grew tight. "I'll miss you too," she replied, her voice very soft. "But like you said, the sooner you go, the sooner you get back."

The rancher nodded and reached out a trembling hand to cup Kara's cheek. The doctor closed her eyes and leaned into the touch. Alex's hand was calloused, but warm and soothing and she covered it with her own, holding it in place.

"I'll be back before you know it." Slowly, Alex rose from her seat next to her friend. "I should get some shuteye."

"You should," Kara nodded. The rancher turned to leave but the doctor caught her hand and squeezed it gently. "Be careful."

"Promise."


	8. Part 8 - Rustler's Revenge

Frontier Medicine – Part 8 – Rustler's Revenge

The past comes back to bite Alex… and Kara… in the ass.

* * *

Dale rolled over in his sleeping bag, muttering something in his sleep about chickens that made Alex chuckle. She was wide awake, leaning back against a fallen tree trunk with her face to the warm fire. It wasn't a cold night but there was something about a fire that made camping outside seem extra special, so she hadn't extinguished it after they'd cooked their bean and beef supper.

The rancher reached over and poured herself another cup of coffee. She and Dale had decided to take turns sleeping to be sure that they weren't ambushed by the rustlers in the area during the night. Alex certainly didn't want a repeat of what had happened to her last time, so she'd volunteered to take the first shift and wake Dale up after 4 hours. Hence her need for the strong caffeine.

Alex lay back and gazed up at the stars, letting her thoughts wander. Unsurprisingly, they wandered to her blue-eyed best friend. They'd been doing that a lot lately and she wasn't going to lie to herself about why that was. She knew what was going on. She knew that her feelings for the beautiful doctor were more than just friendly but, since Kara hadn't shown any interest in THAT way beyond mild teasing, Alex swore to herself that she'd keep her feelings under control and just be the best friend to Kara that she could.

She'd made that decision on the long ride to the furthest north-west fence on her property, while Dale was alternately singing and playing his harmonica. The ranch hand wasn't one for conversation, but his music helped to pass the time and to let Alex think without interruption. They'd arrived in the late afternoon and had only to fix two small sections of the fence, so they'd decided to camp overnight and ride back the next day.

The rancher got up and stretched out her back as she paced back and forth in front of the fire. Truth was, she felt uneasy. For some reason, she was unsettled, and she couldn't figure out why. Matty and Kara had George and the other hands at the ranch, so they were safe, and she and Dale were both fine too. Still, a sense of apprehension niggled at her mind. She couldn't put her finger on it, so she decided to dismiss it and just enjoy her coffee.

"You're smarter this time, Danvers," a voice suddenly sounded out into the quiet night. "You brought a friend."

Alex whirled, her gun drawn and cocked as she looked for the intruder. She kicked Dale's leg to wake him up and he immediately drew his own weapon and jumped to his feet.

"Who are you?" the rancher asked.

"I think you know exactly who I am," the voice replied. "You just don't remember me real well. It's been years since we talked proper. I mean, without me shootin' you." A tall figure moved out of the shadows and into the firelight. "You really don't remember me?"

"Should I?" Alex lowered her gun but kept it cocked. "Who are you?" she asked again.

The man chuckled and tipped his hat back from his eyes. "Oh, I'm just the man whose life you ruined."

"I ruined your…" the rancher stopped suddenly and took a couple of steps forward. "No, you can't be..."

"Ten whole years can make a man seem different. 'specially if he spent them ten years in prison."

Alex stiffened. "What do you want, Clark? What are you doin' here?"

"So, you do know who I am. I'm glad." The man sat down on the tree trunk and tossed out Alex's coffee so he could pour himself a fresh cup.

"Lordy," Dale piped up. "You're Clark Kent."

"I am," Kent replied. "You know, Alex, I'm real grateful to you for leadin' my men right to the homestead. A couple of them are there right now, getting acquainted with Matty and that pretty doctor she has stayin' with her. I've heard her name is Doctor Zee… least that's what folks in town call her."

Fear hit Alex so hard that she could hardly breathe and she looked at Dale, who looked equally as terrified. "Why?" she asked quietly. "What do you want with them?"

"I'm going to kill them, same way you killed my freedom," Kent replied, almost conversationally and Alex realized that there was something very wrong with this man she used to call brother.

"Clark, you murdered someone. I couldn't just let that go."

Kent slowly stood and reseated his hat. "You did what you had to do, Alex. Now I'm goin' to do what I have to."

Dale raised his gun and pointed it at the tall man's head, but he didn't even get a chance to let his finger tense on the trigger. A shot rang out, echoing around them, and then the young ranch hand was lying face down on the ground, a bullet wound to the back of his head seeping blood into the dirt.

"NO!" Alex screamed as she dropped to her knees next to her friend, but it was too late, Dale was far beyond saving. "BASTARD!" She raised her gun again, but Kent held up a hand.

"Shoot me and it's over for Matty and the doctor. If I don't make it back to your ranch by sundown tomorrow, my men have orders to shoot them."

Alex's hand shook, her grip like a vice on her gun, but she finally just tossed it over to the rustler. Then she covered Dale's lifeless body with his blanket and silently swore that, if she survived this, she'd come back and give him a proper burial.

Kent chuckled to himself as he took a seat on the tree trunk again and shoved her gun into his belt. "You might want to get some sleep, Ally. We have a long ride back to the ranch tomorrow and we're leaving at sunup."

"Don't call me that," Alex growled. "You don't get to call me that no more."

Her foster brother shrugged. "Suit yourself."

Xx

Kara paced back and forth in her bedroom, worried sick about her predicament. The men had showed up a couple of hours earlier, quickly taken the ranch hands at gunpoint and tied them up in the barn.

Her wrist was sore from where one of the rustlers had grabbed her, but she was more concerned about Matty, who had fought back and received a blow to her head from the butt of a gun for her trouble. She had come around after a few minutes, but one of her pupils was larger than the other… a sure sign of concussion.

"How are you feeling?" she asked as the older woman groaned a little.

"Head hurts but I'm goin' to be ok, don't you worry, Doctor Zee." Matty sat up a little straighter and rested her head back against the wall. "Don't get yourself into trouble."

"Do you know who these men are?" Kara asked, keeping her voice low. She knew there was a guard outside the bedroom.

"Yeah," Matty replied. "I recognize at least one of these men as cohorts of my foster son, Clark. He's been in prison for a long time, but it seems he's out now." She sighed. "It was Alex's testimony at his trial that put him away. She witnessed him murderin' a young girl and turned him in."

"It's a good thing Alex isn't here then," Kara commented. "I can only assume that Clark is here to get revenge on her."

"I didn't think anything of it at the time," Matty said slowly. "But didn't Alex describe her attacker as tall with dark hair and a heavy dark beard?"

"Yes, that's right," the doctor agreed. "You think that's him?"

"Matches his description," the older woman said with a little shake of her head. "I wonder if he's here because he knows Alex isn't?"

"Oh Lord, you don't think he's got her already, do you?"

Matty nodded worriedly. "I think Clark sent these men here to use as leverage against Alex."

"Leverage for what?" Kara asked.

"I don't know…. But Doctor Zee, this ain't good."

"No," the doctor replied, her hands trembling with fear. "It really isn't." She started to pace again. "So, what do we do now?"

"I reckon we wait for Clark himself to get here," Matty shrugged. "He'll come at some point and I'm bettin' he'll have Alex with him. Maybe I can talk him down."

"What if she's…" Kara whispered.

Matty just frowned and shook her head. "I don't know, Sweetie. I just don't know."

Xx

It was just about lunchtime and Sheriff Lane was drinking his coffee. His deputy, Ben Lockwood, came strolling in through the door and dropped a bag onto his boss's desk. "Mornin'. We got a problem."

"What's that?" Lane asked, chewing on his moustache.

"Rustlers again. They hit Perspective and Riverdale ranches yesterday. Killed three people before grabbin' their horses and some cash. They left that behind."

Sheriff Lane opened the bag and peered inside before drawing back in disgust. "It wasn't enough to kill them? They had to cut out their tongues too?"

Lockwood shook his head. "Seems like a message to everyone in these parts to keep their mouths shut if they have any information."

The Sheriff nodded his agreement. "Which ranch did they hit first?"

"Perspective," Ben replied.

"We definitely have a problem," Lane went on. "If they hit Perspective first and then Riverdale, they're headed back toward town and there's only one more ranch between Riverdale and here."

"Mary Grace's," Ben said with a worried look. "We should head out there."

"Agreed," the sheriff said. "Let me just finish something up real quick."

Thirty minutes later, the Sheriff and Deputy mounted their horses and headed out to check in on Matty.

Xx

The sun was hot, even for the morning hours and Alex's lifted her bound hands to swipe at her forehead where she was sweating under her hat. Kent was a little ahead of her, his horse leading Ares. He slid a canteen of water out of his saddlebag and took a sip, pausing then before offering it to Alex.

"You know," she said quietly after she'd taken a couple of sips. "For all your talk of wantin' to kill me, you're treatin' me pretty well. Why not just let me die of thirst?"

Kent chuckled. "I'm afraid I have an ulterior motive," he said. "I been thinkin' and I really want to make Matty suffer. Killin' you is one thing but killin' you in front of her will be so much more fun."

"You're a goddamn monster," the rancher spat. "They should have put you away for the rest of your natural life."

"I was only seventeen when I done it," Kent shrugged. "They thought they could rehabilitate me in prison." He laughed a little. "Instead, I just made me some friends to rustle with."

One of the two men riding behind Alex sniggered and she turned to glare at him. "Charming friends too."

"If you'd just kept your mouth shut, none of this would be happenin'," the dark man sighed. "But no, you had to go runnin' it."

"Lucy was my best friend, Clark! I couldn't just say nothin', not even for you." Alex felt tears rising in her eyes and she blinked rapidly to dispel them. Ten years passing had barely dulled the pain she felt when she thought about her gentle, loving best friend. But she wasn't going to give her foster brother the satisfaction of seeing her cry. Not in a billion years.

She'd told Doctor Zee that she'd never had a best friend before. It wasn't true but Alex hadn't been ready to talk about Lucy or that fateful day. She now made another silent promise that, if she survived this, she'd tell Kara everything… that she'd open up and let her beautiful blonde friend inside her walls.

If she survived.

If they arrived back at the ranch and Kara and Matty were already dead, Alex knew she wouldn't want to survive and she'd give her last breath to take her psychopath foster brother down with her.

Xx

Kara smiled slightly at the rustler who'd brought herself and Matty something to eat. He was wearing a bandana as a mask across his face, but Kara could tell by his shaking hands that this wasn't something he was used to. In fact, from the look in his green eyes, she got the impression that he wished he was anywhere but there.

"Thank you," she said quietly. "I appreciate your bringing us food."

"Yes, Ma'am," the man replied and turned to leave, but Kara grasped his arm in a bold move and stopped him dead.

"What are your orders from your boss?" she asked.

He yanked his arm away. "We're all to stay here til Kent arrives. DON'T make me shoot you."

Kara and Matty exchanged looks. "Does he have Alex?" the older woman asked.

"If everythin' went according to plan, he should have the bitch by now. He said he was bringin' her back here to kill her."

Kara felt a wave of relief crash over her and she sat heavily onto the bed. "Ok," she breathed. Alex was still alive. "Ok."

Xx

The sun was sinking lower in the sky. Alex knew they were only a few miles from the homestead, and she was desperately trying to formulate a plan to get herself, Kara and Matty out of this. But, no matter what she came up with, it seemed unlikely to succeed. She gazed up at the sky for a long moment and just breathed. There were too many unknown variables. She couldn't rely on help from George and the ranch hands because they could already be dead. Kara didn't know how to use a gun and besides, the rustlers would most likely have searched the homestead for weapons. Matty didn't exactly keep her rifle hidden.

No one else knew what was going on. They were on their own and Alex knew that when the time came, she'd just have to wing it. As long as Matty and Kara survived, dying was ok with her. An hour later, when they crested a hill and the homestead came into view, Alex's fear increased sending adrenaline shooting through her body. Winging it was the only way now.

Xx

"Hey, Jed! I see them!"

The green-eyed man left his post at the bedroom door and moved to the upstairs hallway window to look out. Sure enough, he could see four riders approaching, one unmistakably his boss.

"I see them too, Zeke. Let's make sure there's a bath ready for Kent when he gets here. You know how he likes that. Puts him in a good mood."

"Right," Zeke replied and trotted into one of the spare bedrooms to check for towels and soap before heading downstairs to start heating the water.

Jed wandered back down to hallway to Kara's bedroom but, as he went to take a seat outside, the door suddenly swung open and a metal road connected with his head, knocking him out cold and splitting open a nasty cut to his scalp.

Kara set down the bedrail and dragged the man into the bedroom, a big grin on her face. "One down," she said, examining the man and finding his breathing and his heard rate steady. "Tie him up and gag him please, Matty." The doctor went to the window and peeked out, seeing the riders and to her relief, recognizing Alex as one of them. She was bound and hunched over her saddle horn but she was alive.

Alive. Thank the Lord.

Xx

Kent would never admit it but he was glad to be off his horse and out of the hot sun. It had been a long ride and he was ready to rest and relax. He raised a hand in greeting as Zeke appeared out of the kitchen. "Howdy, Boss!"

"Zeke, everything ok?"

"Yes, Sir. The women are upstairs in one of the bedrooms guarded by Jed. Your bath is ready and I laid out some clean clothes for you."

"Good," the rustler nodded. Then he chucked a thumb in Alex's direction. "Take her upstairs and put her in the bedroom with the others."

"You got it, Boss," Zeke responded eagerly. Alex rolled her eyes in disgust but didn't fight when the man pulled her down off the horse and dragged her into the kitchen.

"Hey, Man? Can I have some water?" she asked. "Been a long ride."

For a moment, she thought he would refuse but he finally nodded and went to the pitcher on the table to pour her some sweet tea. "Here," he said gruffly as he pushed the glass into her bound hands. "Hurry up."

She scowled at Kent as he entered the kitchen and moved past her to climb the stairs for his bath and then quickly downed the glass of liquid but, as she saw Zeke distracted by his lust for his boss, she swung the glass and hit him right in the face with it. The glass shattered but Zeke was out before he could even make a sound, and Alex was already creeping up the stairs.

Kent was busy trimming his beard as Alex crept past the door of the bedroom he was currently occupying. She knew every creak of the floor and avoided them as much as she could as she moved toward Kara's bedroom. There was an empty chair sitting outside the door and for a moment, her heart sank. What was the other rustler, Jed, doing in there with her family?

Alex took a breath and steeled herself before opening the door and rushing inside… only to be met with a wildly swinging metal rod. She ducked to barely avoid it and came back around, her bound fists raised to protect herself… but the second blow never came. Instead, she heard a small cry and she was suddenly enveloped in strong, warm arms.

"Alex!" Kara exclaimed. "Lord, am I glad to see you." And with that, she landed a kiss right on the rancher's lips. "I was so afraid that you were dead."

"Me too," Alex replied shakily. "Are you ok?" She looked across the room at her aunt who was watching them with hiked eyebrows. "Matty, are you ok?"

"I'm ok," the older woman replied.

"She has a concussion," Kara added. "But she'll be fine."

"Good. Shit." Alex winced. "Sorry."

"No, this is definitely a bad situation," Kara agreed. "I took out Mr. Jed here and Matty tied him up."

"I took out Zeke in the kitchen," the rancher added. "But it won't be long before the other two find him. They're out in the barn taking care of the horses."

"And what about me?" came a voice from the doorway. "You didn't think you'd get away, did you?" Kent lifted his gun and aimed at Kara's head. "Move and I'll shoot her."

Kara slowly lowered her metal bed rail and swallowed deeply. "Shit."


	9. Part 9 - The Clinic's First Day

Frontier Medicine – Part 9 – The Clinic's First Day

Kent gets what he deserves, Alex asks an important question and Kara opens her new clinic for business.

* * *

Alex stepped in front of Kara, her bound wrists raised. "Don't… please…" she said, locking her eyes on Kent's. "Please…" She shook her head. "Kill me but let Matty and Kara go… please." She felt the doctor press against her back and warm hands rest on her shoulders.

"Alex," Kara said softly. "I can speak for myself."

The doctor stepped out from behind her friend and moved toward the rustler, her hands raised. "Mr. Kent," she said softly. "It's time for you to take responsibility for your actions and to stop blaming Alex for your going to prison." She took a breath as his face reddened with anger. "You murdered an innocent girl and you deserved to pay for that. You were rightfully convicted and sent to prison for a term shorter than an adult would have been. You were a boy when you did it. You're a man now, Mr. Kent. Time to act like one and move on with your life."

Kent was silent for a moment but then he shook his head. "She stole my youth."

"You're only twenty-seven," Kara replied. "You have your whole life ahead of you, just like Alex, Matty and Me. Don't make another mistake that will put you back in prison for the rest of your life."

"Who's going to stop me," Kent said with a sneer. "It's not like anyone else knows what's happenin'. I can do whatever I want to you."

"That's not true, Son," a new voice spoke up. Kent whirled around only to come face to face with the business end of Sheriff Sam Lane's rifle. "I think you ought to be lettin' these ladies go." The rustler looked for a moment like he was going to fight back but Alex suddenly kicked his knees out from under him, sending him sprawling to the floor. Kara sat on him then, her weight just enough to hold him down as Lane slapped a pair of handcuffs on him. "Should have listened to Doctor Zee," he finished, shaking his head.

"Yeah," Matty spoke up from her seat on the bed as Kara stood up and leaned against Alex. "Should have listened to both my kids."

Alex and Kara exchanged looks and chuckled as the sheriff got Kent to his feet and led him out of the bedroom. In the barn, Lockwood had freed George and the other ranch hands after taking the last two of Kent's men into custody.

Alex sighed in relief and held her wrists out to her friend who smiled and immediately untied her. "Are you ok?" Kara asked as she gently stroked the rope marks.

The rancher nodded as she cupped the doctor's cheek. "I'm ok, how about you? They didn't hurt you, did they?"

"Just some bruising. I'll be fine," Kara replied with a shy smile.

"I'm fine too, thanks for askin'" Matty spoke up again, rolling her eyes dramatically. Alex went to her and hugged her hard. "Really, I'm ok."

"You need bed rest," the doctor said as Alex helped Matty to stand and walk to her bedroom. When the older woman was settled into her own bed, Kara examined her once more and smiled as she took her blood pressure. "You'll be fine. I'll bring you something for your headache. Then you can sleep."

"Thanks, Sweetie," Matty replied with a grin as she watched the two women leave the room and heard them move down the corridor to the stairs.

In the kitchen, Alex leaned back against the workbench as Kara rummaged through her bag to find some painkillers. "We should probably talk about what happened," the rancher said softly.

"I'm thinking right now that I'd rather just forget Kent was ever here and just sleep for the next three days," Kara replied as she went to the sink to get some water from the well pump. She ran her fingers through her hair and then rubbed her tired eyes.

"No, not that," Alex said. "I meant the kiss. You kissed me."

"No, I…" Kara paused, her brow scrunching into a confused frown as she turned to look at her friend. "Did I?"

"Yeah, you did… on the lips."

A light blush spread across the doctor's cheeks. "I'm sorry. I got caught up in the moment, I suppose."

"That's all it was?" Alex asked softly, moving closer to the doctor. "Just a spur of the moment thing?"

"Yes… I… I'm not sure what came over me. Forgive me?"

Their eyes met and held for a long moment and, for some reason, Alex didn't quite believe her friend. But she also didn't want to push so she just smiled and eased back again. "Nothin' to forgive. I'm just glad we're all safe."

"Me too," the doctor replied with a smile. "Me too."

Xx

It was dark and quiet, near midnight. Alex was tossing and turning, frightened whimpers and small cries disturbing the stillness of Kara's sleep next door.

The doctor sat up and rubbed her eyes, listening again to make sure she hadn't just been dreaming but she quickly heard the sounds of the rancher's nightmare again through the wall between their bedrooms and pushed back to covers to slide out of bed. She padded, barefoot, out into the hallway and into Alex's room, where the older woman was twisted up in her sheets and thrashing against them. Kara moved closer to the bed and realized suddenly that Alex was naked. She was also bathed in the moonlight coming through the window and the doctor swallowed reflexively as she was struck by the beauty of the rancher's lean, muscular body.

"Hey," she said softly as she sat on the edge of the bed. "Alex? Wake up, Honey. It's just a nightmare." The rancher continued to fight her sheets but calmed a little when Kara placed her hand on her forehead. She was hot and sweating, and, for a moment, the doctor was worried that she had a fever. "Alex? Honey, it's me. Wake up."

Brown eyes suddenly appeared in the dim light and Alex grabbed at the hand resting on her forehead. "No!"

"It's ok. It's just me," Kara said again. "You're ok. It's just a bad dream."

"Doctor Zee," Alex said hoarsely. "Sorry if I woke you."

Kara smiled and pushed her friend's sweat-soaked hair back from her forehead. "It's ok but you're feeling a bit hot. Do you feel like you're getting sick?" She was keeping her eyes politely averted and Alex looked down at herself, realizing her breasts were on full display, and covered her chest with her arms.

"Uh…" she replied. "I have no clothes on."

"I know," Kara chuckled. "It's not like I haven't seen a female body before." She blindly reached out to help her friend untangled the sheets and cover up, but she misjudged the distance in the dimness and her hand grazed her friend's left breast. Alex had gasped before she could stop herself and they both froze in a moment of confusion. Kara continued staring at Alex's body though. For some reason, she couldn't look away.

The rancher inhaled and exhaled slowly. "Maybe you could just give me a moment?"

Kara stood quickly and turned her back. "Yes, of course. I'm sorry." It took a minute, but Alex finally got herself untangled and into a dry sleepshirt. Then she sat on the edge of the bed and rubbed her friend's back.

"I'm decent now. You can sit down."

"I'm sorry, Alex. It was rude of me to stare like that but…"

"But?" the rancher asked with a little grin.

"You're…" Kara swallowed again. "Beautiful."

"No one's ever called me that before." Alex's eyes were on her hands, laced together in her lap. "Never thought of myself that way neither." Her eyes lifted then to meet Kara's. "I always thought that only ladies like you were called beautiful." Alex ran her hand through her chin-length hair. It was rare for her to even have it down at all. She normally kept it tied up under her hat.

Kara chuckled. "Really, I'm not much of a lady. I've always been… different."

"You're a lady for sure, Doctor Zee," Alex replied, her hand lifting to slowly trace Kara's jawline. "And the most beautiful woman I've ever seen."

The doctor's eyes fluttered closed. "You flatter me," she said on an uneven breath. "And you haven't seen any of the other women in New York."

"Why would I want to when I've seen you?"

Kara's eyes opened again, and she looked into the rancher's, searching for something to help her understand the rapid beating of her own heart. "Alex," she whispered. "What's… what are we…"

"I'm sorry if I'm bein' too forward," Alex said softly. "I'm not used to… this. Doctor Zee, would you please go to dinner with me? It would be my honor to take you out."

"Are you asking to… court me?" the doctor asked, her eyes widening as she suddenly realized something. She had been waiting for Alex to kiss her, not to ask to take her out. She was suddenly charmed and smiled widely.

"Yes, Ma'am," the rancher said with a nervous smile of her own. "I know it's not conventional and people will probably talk but…"

"Yes," Kara replied quickly. "Yes, I would love to go to dinner with you, Alexandra Danvers."

The rancher exhaled in relief. "Good. Thank you. Tomorrow night then?"

"I'll pick you up at your bedroom door at seven sharp," the doctor replied. She stood then and squeezed Alex's shoulder. "Time to go back to sleep. I'll see you in the morning."

"Goodnight," Alex replied. "Sleep well." She waited for Kara to leave the room and then fell back onto the bed, her hands over her face. "She said yes," she said out loud with a huge grin. "YES!"

Xx

The clinic was officially open. Kara had spent nearly a hundred dollars on furniture and supplies but she was standing proudly on the wooden sidewalk outside her building at eight o'clock sharp. She was tired after her late-night conversation with Alex, but she was also extremely excited. She just hoped that some patients would show up.

Two hours later, her first potential patient approached the door and stuck his head inside. "Doctor Zee?"

"Mr. Edge, what can I do for you?" the doctor asked as she stood and moved to greet him, indicating that he should come in. She remembered him from one of the church picnics she'd attended. Myriah had introduced him as the town's barber.

"Do you know anything about feet?" the man asked uncertainly.

"I do indeed," Kara replied. "Are you having a foot problem?" She indicated an examination bed. "Why don't you sit so I can take a look."

"Yes, Ma'am." Morgan Edge replied. "Been having some problems with blisters on my right foot."

"I imagine that you spend a lot of time on your feet," the doctor said conversationally as she slowly and carefully guided Edge's boot off his right foot. He was wearing a threadbare sock full of holes and she also pulled that off to fully reveal the problem.

"I do. The pain started a few days ago and it's made my life hell." The man sucked in a breath as Kara gently probed the area. "Is it bad?"

"Well, being in pain is not good," the doctor responded. "You have large blisters on both the ball and heel of your foot. I can drain them and dress them for you. They'll heal fully within a couple of weeks, once they're drained." She smiled then. "I do however recommend two or three pairs of new socks. The holes in the ones you're wearing are right at the points where the blisters are. Your skin has been rubbing right against the insole of your boot."

Edge's relief was palpable, and he nodded. "Please, Doctor Zee, do whatever you need to. Just please help me with this pain."

Kara patted his leg and moved to the fire to hang a pot of water to heat. Then she grabbed a basin, which she sat by the fire, a needle, a towel and some bandages and set them on a small table that she rolled beside his bed. "So, how's your wife?"

"She's very well, thanks. She's seven months pregnant now so she's tired and waddlin'"

"Would you like to me come and visit her? See how she and the baby are doing?" Kara asked. "I'd like to make sure everything is looking good."

"I think we'd both like that, Doctor Zee. I'll ask Elsie."

"Good." The doctor went back to the fire and added some hot water to the basin, then carried it to the table with the rest of her supplies. "Lie back and relax, Mr. Edge. This will just take a few minutes. You may feel a pinch but it should be quick."

Kara soaked a towel in hot water and let it cool for a moment before applying it to the blisters. She cleaned them gently and then sterilized her needle with rubbing alcohol. "Quick pinch," she warned and then made a small hole at the edge of each of the blisters. "Good. I'm going to drain them now." The doctor pressed on them to drain the fluid and then patted them dry again. She took some antiseptic cream and spread it over the areas and then lightly bandaged them with gauze. "All done," she said, tweaking the man's toe playfully. "That wasn't too bad, right?"

"No, Ma'am," Edge replied with a smile and he sat up to examine her handwork. "They feel better already."

"Keep them clean and dry, ok?" Kara warned. "And get those new socks today if you can."

"Yes, Ma'am," the barber promised. "How much do I owe you?"

"Three dollars should cover it," the doctor replied, smiling happily as the man passed the bills to her. "Thank you. Don't forget to ask your wife if I can drop by."

Edge got up and hobbled to the door with his old sock and boot in his hand. "I'll let you know, Doctor Zee. Have a good day."

"You too, Mr. Edge. Take care."

By the end of the day, Kara had treated twelve patients and had made thirty-six dollars. She knew she probably wouldn't have that number of patients every day, but it was a great start and word of mouth was obviously bringing people to her.

At five o'clock, as the sun was moving lower in the sky, Doctor Kara Zorel, now officially Rocky Road City's town doctor, closed and locked up her clinic. As she walked toward Darwin, she stopped and looked back at her business. The sign Alex had bought her was precious to her and she just spent a moment gazing at it and thanking the Lord for such an amazing friend.

An amazing friend, with whom she was going out on a date that night.

And she couldn't wait.


	10. Part 10 - Off We Go a'Courtin'

Frontier Medicine – Part 10 – Off We Go a'Courtin'

The date :-D

* * *

Alex was literally exhausted. She trudged into the kitchen, set her hat on the table and dunked her whole head into the water barrel in the mud room. Matty chuckled and wiped her hands on her apron. "Hot out there?"

"Hotter'n a kerosene cat in hell with gasoline drawers on," the rancher sighed. "I'm glad this day is almost over. Bessie's calf is goin' to drop any time now but I've got Ralph keepin' an eye on her." She poured herself a glass of sweet tea and sat at the table for a moment, just savoring the cool flavor on her tongue. "Doctor Zee home yet?"

"Yeah. She's takin' a bath. Said she has a date with you."

Alex choked on her tea and struggled to breathe as she wiped her mouth off on a napkin. "She said that?"

"Why?" Matty asked gently. "Is it not a date?"

"No… I mean…. Yes, it's a date but…" The rancher looked down. "I just didn't expect her to be… it's like there's nothin' unusual about it to her."

Matty shrugged. "Maybe there isn't. She's the most open-minded person I've ever met."

"That's true," the rancher agreed. She got up then. "I should go take a bath too. Shouldn't keep a lady waitin'."

That's right," Matty smiled.

Xx

Kara was standing in front of her wardrobe looking at her dresses and trying to decide which one to wear. She quickly discarded the ones she'd come to think of as oversized and chose her favorite Sunday one. It was dark blue with tiny white flowers patterned on it and it dipped daringly in the front to show a little of her chest. Her hair was down with small flowered clips holding it back from her face and she'd applied a small amount of makeup to blush her cheeks and deepen her lips.

"Hmmm... hat or no hat," she murmured to herself.

"No hat," Mattie said from the doorway as she pushed the door open a little more. "Your hair is real pretty like that."

"Thanks," the doctor smiled as she stepped into her dress and settled it on her tall body. "Is Alex home yet?"

Matty came up behind her and closed her buttons. "She is. She's gettin' cleaned up. You're goin' out at seven, right?"

"We are." Kara glanced back to the mirror. "How do I look?"

"Lovely," Matty grinned. "You're goin' to take her breath away."

The blonde blushed a little. "I'm nervous," she admitted as she took a seat on her bed to slip her feet into her shoes. "And I don't really know why. I guess maybe because it's been a long time since I've been out on a date."

"Or maybe because Alex is a woman," Matty stated in a matter-of-fact tone.

The doctor shrugged. "I don't want to disappoint her."

"Did you only agree to go out with her because you didn't want to disappoint her, Doctor Zee?" Matty took a seat next to Kara and took her hand. "Because, if you did and she finds out that you're not really interested, it'll hurt her more."

Kara shook her head. "That's not what I meant," she smiled. "I want to court her. I think about her all the time, Matty. I wonder what she's doing and if she's ok. I'm just worried that I won't be... enough."

The older woman patted her friend's hand. "You treat each other right and care for each other and everything will be ok."

"Thanks, that's good advice," Kara replied. She took a deep breath and then let it out. "I haven't been able to stop thinking about tonight all day. I really do care for her, Matty."

"And she cares for you," the older woman said. "Just be yourself, Sweetie. That's enough."

The doctor nodded and then glanced over at the small clock on her nightstand. It was slightly before seven, so she went to her dresser and brushed her hair one last time. "I think that's the thing that most scares me. I'm not sure I've figured out who I really am. I loved my fiancé but..." She paused and looked down. "When I met Alex, I realized that there was more to a relationship than just love. I didn't know what it meant to be actually drawn to someone... until now."

"Drawn?"

Kara blushed a tad. "Attracted to them… sexually."

"Ahhh..." Matty nodded and smiled kindly. "I think you and Alex can figure things out together. Now go on, don't keep the lady waitin'."

Kara picked up her shawl and shrugged it onto her shoulders, then grinned widely. "Wish me luck. I'm going to try very hard to not embarrass myself."

The older woman tweaked her chin and laughed. "If you do, it'll just make Alex like you even more. Have a good time."

Kara nodded and went to Alex's door to knock softly. "Just a sec, Doctor Zee!" the rancher called. "Be right there."

True to her word, Alex opened the door a moment later and sucked in a breath when she saw her friend. "You look so beautiful," she said appreciatively. "Is that a new shawl?"

Kara smiled widely. "It is actually, thanks for noticing. And you look..." She let her eyes travel over the rancher's form. Alex was dressed in a pair of black dress pants and a pretty white shirt with red embroidery across the chest. Her boots were shined to within an inch of their lives and her dark hair was braided back off her face. The word 'sexy' immediately sprung to Kara's mind. "... amazing. I love that shirt."

"Thanks," the rancher replied, squeezing her hat a little. She stepped out of her room and closed the door behind her. She didn't want the doctor to see the mess she'd made trying to pick something to wear. "I don't know about you, Doctor Zee, but I'm starvin'."

"Oh, me too. It's a long time since lunch." They walked down the stairs and crossed the yard to the barn. Ralph already had their horses saddled and ready and, a short ride later, they arrived in town.

Alex jumped down from Ares' back and then trotted around to help Kara down too. Darwin watched with a smirk, then went back to eyeing the apples in the crate outside the general store. It was a short walk to Myriah's café and to Kara's delight, Alex held her hand, keeping a respectful distance between them as they strolled.

"Hello, you two!" Myriah called from the kitchen door as they entered the café. "Sit wherever you like. It's not busy tonight."

"How about there?" Kara suggested, pointing to a table for two near the back corner of the room.

"If that's where you'd like to sit, we'll sit there," the rancher replied firmly, steering them to the table and pulling out the chair for Kara to sit down. But the doctor chuckled lightly, bumped Alex gently into the chair instead and helped her to push it in. Then she took the other seat and slid herself into the table, eyes widening as she bumped Alex's knees with her longer legs.

"Whoops, sorry," she grinned.

"Lanky-legged," the rancher teased.

"You're not the first person to say that," the doctor chortled. "Joseph used to…" She trailed off and shook her head. "Sorry. Never mind."

Alex leaned forward in her chair, her forearms resting on the table and her hands close to Kara's. "It's ok for you to talk about him," she said, reaching out a finger to stroke her friend's thumb. "You can talk to me about anythin'."

"I know," Kara smiled. "But tonight's about us."

Myriah bustled over then, interrupting the moment. "What can I get you to drink? Today's meals are up on the board."

"Sweet tea, please," Kara said with a grin.

"Same," Alex added. "And I think I'll have the steak with potatoes and greens."

"You want that mooin'? the cook asked.

"Nah, medium, please," the rancher confirmed.

Myriah looked at Kara then. "What do you think, Doctor Zee? I'm thinking you'll be staying away from the meatloaf after last time with Mike."

Kara rolled her eyes and laughed, completely missing the scowl on Alex's face. Myriah didn't though and smiled to herself. "Oh my Lord, that man. No wonder he can't find a wife, as annoying as he is. No, I'll have the same as Alex please."

The cook scribbled the order down in her notebook. "Be right out. Just have to cook the steaks. Alene will be out with your drinks."

"Thanks, Myriah," Alex replied, chuckling as the beautiful, dark-skinned woman bustled back into the kitchen. "Jonn is a lucky man," she commented. "She's very sweet."

"She is," Kara agreed. "So, how was your day?"

"Long," Alex sighed, rubbing at her bruised wrists. "One of the cows kicked one of the long fence posts down and it took me a couple of hours to fix it and secure the other posts to it. Hit my damn thumb with the hammer too," she added in a grumbling tone.

Kara tried her best not to laugh at the adorable frown creasing her friend's brow. "Awww, how did that happen?"

Alex swallowed deeply as the doctor took her hand and kissed the injured digit. "Uh.. slipped… hammer…" she stammered. Their hands parted then as Alene appeared with their drinks and then disappeared just as quickly, allowing the rancher to regain her composure. Kara's touch had sent tingles through her that she could barely hide. "How about you?"

"Today was amazing," Kara began. "I had twelve patients and treated everything from foot blisters to kidney stones to digestive issues. Tomorrow, I'm going to take a look at Elsie Edge. She's seven months pregnant."

"Morgan must be getting' scared," Alex replied. "They've been tryin' for a while. She miscarried a couple of times in the past."

"Oh, I wasn't aware of that," the doctor murmured. "Poor things."

"Yeah, it was real tough on her," the rancher added. "She's wanted nothin' more than to be a mother since we were kids. We grew up together and she talked about it a lot."

"You seem to know everyone. Have you lived your whole life here in Rocky Road?" Kara asked curiously.

"Mostly," Alex nodded. "Spent a bit of time minin' for gold nearer Helena but didn't find nothin'…" She paused. "Well, nothin' to make me rich noways. Besides, I like ranchin' better. Bein' down in the mines just made me feel like I'd never see the sun again. Specially after the damn cave in. Almost got killed. Took me three days to dig myself out."

"Lord," the doctor said on a deep breath. "I'm glad you're not doing that anymore. I'd be worried sick about you." She shook her head. "Not that I don't already worry about you."

"Me too," Alex agreed with a shrug. "Wide open spaces and fresh air makes me happier, that's for sure. And I don't want you to worry, Doctor Zee. I can take care of myself." Kara's eyebrows hiked as she reached across the table again and touched her friend's bruised wrists. She didn't have to say anything. The rancher grinned sheepishly. "Point taken."

Alene returned then with their meals and both women tucked in with gusto. Alex was glad that Kara had an appetite. She'd heard about those hoity-toity, big-city ladies who ate like birds and she was relieved to see her friend slice off a chunk of steak and pop it into her mouth.

"Mmmmm…" Kara moaned softly. "This is sooooo good."

Alex agreed with a nod, her mouth full. She watched the doctor's throat move as she swallowed the meat. Kara had a long, slender, extremely-kissable throat and the rancher suddenly had a hard time swallowing as her mouth turned dry and points southerly on her body tingled. "I was thinkin'," she finally said, trying to distract herself. "That you might like to take a walk with me after dinner. I know a really nice path along the river that's normally pretty bright when the moon's out."

"Sounds wonderful," Kara agreed as she scooped up some mashed potatoes with her fork. "I bet you know all the best places around here."

"My Ma used to walk with me when I was a kid," Alex replied, setting her fork down for a moment and taking a sip of her tea.

"Tell me about her?"

The rancher cleared her throat gently. "Well, her name was Eliza. She had the most beautiful blonde hair and the kindest eyes. I remember the way she used to read me stories and teach me about the plants and flowers we'd see as we walked. She used to sit and do homework with me in the evenings and we'd share a slice of pie before bed."

Kara smiled. She knew that Alex didn't realize that she had tears on her cheeks. "It sounds like she was an amazing mother."

"She was," the rancher agreed. "I loved her so much. I don't remember my Pa at all, so she was both mother and father to me. She taught me how to shoot and rope cattle." She cleared her throat again. "I was twelve when she died of influenza. It devastated me and Matty both, but we got through it together. Still hurts though."

"I can only imagine," the doctor said with a sympathetic look. She sighed then. "I don't think I can say I even know my mother."

"Really?"

"Really. I'm the youngest of four children. My father was always busy researching cases and standing up in court and my mother was, and still is, a lady who attended a different brunch every day, so I was mostly raised by a nanny." She looked down at her last piece of steak. "In fact, Nanny Rose was more of a mother to me than my own."

"Sounds like your mother wasn't there for you at all."

Kara through about that for a moment. "I don't think she ever really understood me. She still doesn't. She couldn't understand why I wanted to go to college and become a doctor. She doesn't understand the drive I have to help people. What she doesn't realize is that she has that same drive. She just fulfills it with charity work and hosting parties for my father's clients. Father was thrilled when my brothers went into law but he knew that I wouldn't be able to, whether I wanted to or not. So, he was happy when I decided to study medicine." She took a moment to finish her dinner. "My parents were devastated when Joseph and Shirley did what they did but they encouraged me to live and let live and to just find another nice young man but…" She shrugged. "I wasn't interested in finding another nice young man. In fact, I wasn't sure I was interested in finding a man at all."

Alex nodded. "So you just had to swallow it when your sister had Joseph's baby? Did you go to the weddin'?"

"I went like a good, dutiful daughter and sister. I smiled and toasted them and at the same time, stayed close to the lesbian couple I told you about. They were my friends and they were the only people who helped me to feel safe at that time." Kara sighed. "I was so broken, Alex. I didn't know what to do. I had a semi-successful practice, fine clothes and money… but I was miserable."

"So, you decided to move away from New York?"

Myriah appeared at the table. "Dessert, Ladies?"

"Apple pie, please," Alex replied.

"Two spoons," Kara added, making her friend laugh.

"Two spoons," the rancher agreed.

"So yes, I decided to move away from New York. I packed my bags in the middle of the night and took a cab to the train station. I just left a note in the hallway and told my family I'd wire them when I got settled."

"And did you?"

Kara grinned sheepishly. "Not yet."

They finished dessert chatting about less serious subjects and then paid the check. Alex got to her feet and held out her hand to her friend. "How about that walk?"

"Phew, I need it," the doctor said, taking Alex's hand in one of her own and rubbing her stomach with the other. "I'm really full."

"Me too," the rancher replied. "After you."

She grinned as Kara tugged her hand, led her out of the café and headed for the river.

* * *

Author's Note:

Some of you may already know this but I'm originally from Ireland and I've been living in Raleigh, North Carolina for the last almost twelve years of my life.

My friend, Ben, told me the "kerosene cat in hell" phrase many years ago and I've finally found a way to use it in a fic! YAY!


	11. Part 11 - Figuring Stuff Out

Frontier Medicine – Part 11 – Figuring Stuff Out

Some story progression and a quiet understanding between our two ladies.

* * *

It was quiet, except for the chirping of crickets and hooting of an owl as Kara and Alex strolled along the path next to the burbling river.

Despite the surrounding trees, the moon shone down on them and Kara couldn't stop herself from gazing at her friend... at how her face was bathed in light and shadow, and at the beauty of her that made the doctor want to touch her reverently.

"You ok, Doctor Zee?" Alex asked softly. "You've gone awful quiet."

"Sorry," Kara replied with a little smile. "I was just thinking." She reached down and entwined her fingers with the rancher's. "I... can I... just speak honestly? I'm not sure if it'll make any sense but..."

"Of course," Alex said. She took her hat off and carried it as she watched the doctor's face. Kara seemed troubled, as if she was trying to work something out.

"I don't know what I am," she began. "I don't even really know who I am. I just know that from the first moment I laid eyes on you, you've intrigued me. A woman who wears pants, carries a gun and rides like she was born in a saddle."

Alex nodded and squeezed her hand a little, remaining quiet.

Kara took a breath and let it out slowly. "When I was with Joseph, I felt affection and friendship, but he didn't... move me. I was glad to see him when he called, and we had long conversations and joked with each other." She paused and stopped walking. "But thinking back now, he could just as easily have been one of my brothers."

The rancher nodded again and then tugged on Kara's hand to bring her to the edge of the riverbank. They sat down on a fallen tree trunk and turned to face each other.

"When you opened your bedroom door this evening, Alex, and I saw you, I was most definitely moved."

"So was I," Alex replied. "You almost made me stop breathin'." She brought Kara's hand to her lips and kissed it, keeping their eyes locked together.

"Do you consider yourself a lesbian?" the doctor asked very softly.

"I..." Alex swallowed. "Until now, I never really thought about what to call myself. I just know that every time I see you, I want to touch you." She traced the doctor's eyebrows with her fingertip. "And that I think you're so beautiful."

"I feel that way too. Does that make me a lesbian?"

The rancher chuckled. "I think you're spendin' too much time focusin' on what to call yourself. What does it matter, Kara? Honestly? There's no one around except you and me right now and how we feel about each other is none of no one's business."

"True. This is a beautiful place, Alex. Thank you for sharing it with me and for listening to me." Kara let her palm rest on the rancher's chest. "You have such an open heart," she whispered. "I love how you challenge me and teach me. I'm a better person because of you, Alex Danvers."

Alex was speechless for a long moment. Then she wrapped her arms around the doctor and held her close. "You've changed my life," she whispered in return as Kara's fingers curled into the soft hair at her nape. "Stay with me, ok?"

The doctor eased back a little and then left a whisper of a kiss at the corner of Alex's lips. "I'm not going anywhere."

Xx

Alex was up before sunrise with a pep in her step and a big smile on her face as she strode across the yard to the barn. She had to ride out to the east side of the ranch to do a head count on the calves out there. Matty would be wanting to sell some fairly soon and, while Alex preferred to keep them, she also like their ranch to be profitable, whatever that took.

She was thinking about Kara as she saddled Ares and tied her pack on. Then she led him out of the barn and mounted him smoothly.

"Leaving without saying goodbye?" a voice said softly out of the dimness.

"I needed to get an early start, but I didn't want to wake you," the rancher replied with a smile as she dismounted again. "I'll be back before supper."

Kara, wearing only a shawl over her nightgown, stepped into Alex and pressed her face into her neck. The rancher's arms closed around her and they stood for a long moment just enjoying each other. "This is not moving fast enough," the doctor muttered then, making Alex ease back to look at her.

"What do you mean?" she asked, an eyebrow raised.

"Nothing, never mind," Kara sighed. "Just be careful out there, ok?"

"Kara," Alex replied. "I need to do this properly. If we're goin' to be courtin', I don't want to rush things. I want us both to be sure of what we want."

"I know," the doctor sighed. "I'm sorry."

The rancher stroked her cheek. "You think I don't want more?" she asked. "I do. But we have plenty of time, ok?"

"Ok," Kara agreed as she stepped back a little. "Be safe. I'll see you tonight." She turned to head back to the homestead when suddenly her arm was grasped and she was whirled around and back into Alex's arms.

Their eyes met and held and then their lips came together in a gentle, almost chaste kiss. It was brief but it shot electricity through them both. "Bye," Alex whispered and then swung up onto Ares back, tipping her hat before wheeling him around and riding away.

Kara knees felt weak and she just stood for a while, watching the rancher getting smaller and smaller in the distance, before heading back into the house. "I'm not sure I'm going to survive slow," she muttered as she poured some coffee to bring back to her room. "Lord, give me patience."

Once Alex was out in the open plains of her ranch, she gave Ares his head and leaned forward as he galloped through the thick grass, heading due east. The eastern pasture was where she and her team kept the pregnant and laboring cows and she was eager to see who'd calved over the previous few days.  
She arrived just before eleven to find Bessie and her calf there, along with Petunia, Daffodil, Daisy and their offspring. Alex chuckled to herself. George sure did have a liking for naming cows after flowers.

She counted all the calves and then rode along the east fence, checking for issues. It was the last section she had to check and she was pleased that all of the posts were intact and just a few nails needed to be reseated.

When she was finished, she returned to the herd and untied her gear. She'd packed some lunch and a bottle of sweet tea along with her canteen of water, so she sat up on the top fencepost, surveying the area as she munched on chicken sandwiches. She wished briefly that she could have tomatoes on them but that fruit was expensive these days and were reserved for dinner. She pondered trying to grow some herself in a little garden near the kitchen. Maybe Matty would help her... or Doctor Zee.

Doctor Zee.

Kara.

Alex felt her heart swell as she allowed herself to daydream about the life she and Kara could have together. She wanted everything but she was also slightly troubled. She'd been raised to believe that it wasn't proper to have sex before marrying and she was torn by the knowledge that she could never marry Kara, yet she desperately wanted to feel the doctor's naked body under her own.

She allowed herself to wonder what was under the blonde's clothes, picturing soft, pale skin and rose-pink nipples that would harden under her lips and tongue. She imagined sweeping the clothes off Kara's body and diving into her, kissing her, touching her, bringing her to an earth-shattering climax.

An insistent throbbing began between her legs and her eyes opened in surprise as she squeezed her thighs together to stop her own hand from exploring inside her pants. "Ok..." she murmured. "That's... new." But it wasn't. Not really. She'd felt these feelings before a long time ago for someone who hadn't wanted her in return. But Kara did want her and that made a world of difference.

She shoved the paper wrappings from her lunch into her bag and hopped down off the fence to mount Ares and do one more sweep of the area before heading home.

Xx

"Well, everything's looking good," Kara said with a big smile as she washed her hands in the basin next to Elsie Edge's bed. "The baby is right where it's supposed to be."

"Wish I knew whether it's a girl or a boy," Morgan said with a sigh. "I been just callin' it Tot, these last few weeks.

The doctor chuckled. "I could make a guess based on old wives' tales but truthfully, that's beyond anyone's abilities," she said. "We just have to wait and see. Won't be long now, Mr. Edge."

"Please, call me Morgan," the barber replied. "We sure do appreciate you coming out here, Doctor Zee."

"It was my pleasure," Kara said. "Plus, I don't get to deliver babies too often. I mean, that's if you'd like me to help when the time comes? It's been a while since I've been able to hold a newborn."

"We'd be honored, Doctor Zee," Elsie replied with a squeeze of the blonde's hand. "It will be a relief to have you here in case anythin' goes wrong."

"Well, we'll talk more over the next couple of months, but when the time comes, you send someone out to Mary Grace's to get me, night or day."

"Yes, Ma'am," Morgan replied. He kissed his wife on the forehead and then guided the doctor aside. "Can I have a word with you about somethin' else?"

"Of course," Kara replied. "What is it?"

"Mike Dax," Morgan said with a scowl. "He's been... sayin' things about you."

Kara's eyebrows lifted. "Really? And what, pray tell, has he been saying?"

"Well, he said that you were courtin' but that you're two-timin' him with someone else."

"Ah," Kara chuckled, shaking her head. "Spread the word for me, Morgan. Mr. Dax THINKS we're courting. We went on one terrible date, which I walked away from because he was such an ass. And yes, I'm seeing someone else now. Seems like Mike didn't get the hint."

The barber shook his head too. "Always was a jackass," he said. "I'll make sure the word gets around, Doctor Zee."

Kara patted his arm and sighed. "Joys of living in a small town," she murmured as she packed her medical bag up and waved goodbye to Morgan and Elsie. "See you next week!"

Xx

Matty was sitting at the kitchen table reading a letter when Alex got back from her day trip. She looked up and frowned as the rancher dropped her hat on the table and snitched a piece of pork off the freshly carved joint. "Alexandra Danvers, did you wash your hands?" she asked sternly.

Alex lifted said body parts and wiggled her fingers. "Yes, Ma'am. I washed them outside at the laundry."

The older woman sniffed. "That's ok then."

Kara trotted down the stairs then, smiling widely as she saw that her friend was home. "Hi," she said happily. "I missed you."

Alex chuckled. "I was only gone a few hours."

"And I couldn't have missed you when you were only gone that short amount of time?" Kara perched her hands on her hips. "So, you're saying you didn't miss me?"

"Uh…"

"A smart woman would quit while she's behind," Matty muttered, making Kara laugh.

"I'm just teasing you," the doctor said as she rounded the table and wrapped her arms around the smaller rancher's neck. "I did miss you though."

"I thought about you a lot today too," Alex responded as she held the doctor at her waist. "In fact, I thought a lot about our time by the river last night… and again this mornin' before I left."

Uh…" Kara glanced at Matty who was pretending not to listen. "Shouldn't we talk about this later?"

The rancher placed a gentle kiss on Kara's forehead. "What? Worried that my aunt might think you're easy?"

"Alex!" the doctor exclaimed as Matty collapsed into laughter. She swatted at the rancher's shoulder. "Don't you listen to her, Matty. I was a perfect gentlewoman last night."

"I know you were, Darlin'," the older woman guffawed. "Don't pay no attention to her. She's just messin' with you."

Alex pointed at her own chest, her eyes wide and innocent. Then she chuckled and hugged Kara close. "Sorry, Honey. I couldn't resist. As you can probably tell, we don't have a lot of secrets in this family. Matty knows how I feel."

"Really?" the doctor replied. "She knows how I feel too." Their eyes locked and Matty looked down, a little smile on her lips. Kara was dying to kiss Alex. She wanted to just be there with her in the moment. To feel her soft lips and to caress the rancher's tongue with her own. She desperately wanted Alex's hands on her… but instead, she eased back and put a little distance between them. She would respect Alex's wishes, even if it killed her. "But I bet you're starving. Why don't we sit down to dinner?"

Alex started breathing again and nodded. "Ok."

Xx

It was the middle of the night. The stars were bright above Kara's head as she gazed up at them from her perch on the fence nearest the homestead. She couldn't sleep and somehow, sitting out here alone with only crickets for company was soothing to her.

She had been up late penning a letter to her parents, but she quickly realized that the details of her life in Rocky Road City probably wouldn't be of much interest to them, so she included some cursory information and assured them that she was ok.

Then she'd started a fresh letter on her special letterhead paper.

######

_Shirley Madden_

_10197 High Hill Lane,_

_Manhatten,_

_New York._

_My dear Shirley,_

_I know we haven't had the easiest of relationships over the past few years. I won't lie about the fact that you and Joseph hurt me worse than I ever thought possible. However, I am thankful that Rachel is a bright star in our lives, and I wouldn't wish things any different now._

_Rocky Road City, where I live, is a small town in the mountains of Montana. I think that you'd be appalled that there's no hotel here, that women don't always wear hats and that they definitely never wear hoops under their skirts. Life is simpler here than in New York and I've never been happier living it._

_Shirley, I've met someone. Alex is the most incredible person I've ever met and I'm falling more in love with every passing moment. She's beautiful, brave, kind and strong but more than that, she's smart and she challenges me every day to learn new things and to be better. And although we haven't said the words to each other or even kissed properly yet, I know that she loves me too._

_Yes, I said she. You and I talked many times when we were young about our dream husband, wedding and life and, even though Alex and I can't be married, I still want all the rest with her. She makes me feel things I've never felt before, not even with Joe. I feel for her the way you feel for him._

_I don't expect you or the rest of the family to understand. I know it's considered unconventional, but this is who I am, Shirley, with or without Alex. I'm no longer going to lie to myself. I haven't included this information in the letter to Mother and Father so I'm relying on your judgement. Tell them if you wish but, if you do, please let them see my words as I've written them. Make sure they truly understand that I'm happy where I am, that my clinic is doing well and that I'm making friends. I may even turn a profit over the next few months!_

_I love you, Shirley. Be safe and hug Rachel for me._

_Your sister,_

_Kara._

######

The doctor had signed the letter with a flourish, sealed it inside an envelope and set it on her dressing table next to her parents' letter to mail the next day.

The moon had lured Kara outside, it's startling brightness waking her senses up and guiding her to her current position as stargazer.

"You know," she murmured softly. "I wish I knew why Alex wants to take things between us so slowly. Maybe I should ask her tomorrow."

The doctor offered the moon one last smile and headed back into the house. She moved quietly up the stairs and along the hallway but, she paused at Alex's door. Kara wanted to be near her. She wanted to smell her scent and feel her warmth. With a sigh, she pressed her forehead against the wooden portal, torn for a moment but then she pressed down on the handle and pushed it open.

Alex was asleep, lying on her side with her hand tucked under her face. The pale moonlight shone in through the window and burnished her hair with an almost red hue. She approached the bed and stood next to it, watching the rancher sleep but after a moment, Alex stirred and pulled back her bedcovers. "Are you getting' in or are you going to stand there in the cold for the rest of the night?" she muttered sleepily.

Without a word, Kara climbed in and Alex spooned against her back, surrounding her with warmth that she'd never felt before. The simple acceptance was so sweet that the doctor felt like crying but instead, she guided the rancher's arm around her waist and settled down to sleep.


	12. Part 12 - Moving at Just the Right Speed

Frontier Medicine – Part 12 – Moving at Just the Right Speed

A little forward movement on our ladies' relationship and Alex takes in another stray.

* * *

The sun streaming through Alex's bedroom window woke her and she suddenly realized that she'd slept later than she had in years. She also realized that there was a somnolent, blonde figure pressed chest-to-chest with her who had an arm thrown around her waist.

"Mmmmorning," Kara murmured, pressing impossibly closer and tightening her grip on her human pillow.

Alex didn't protest this new development one bit and instead, replied with a warm smile. "Mornin'." She ran her fingers through the doctor's hair, tucking come errant strands behind her ear. "Did you sleep well?"

"Like a proverbial log," Kara said with a sigh. "Thank you for letting me stay here. I'm sorry if it was too much too fast."

Alex sighed happily and stroked Kara's cheek. "It's just the right speed," she replied. "I love bein' close to you."

"Alex, I wanted to ask you something. Why are you reluctant to move faster than we are now?"

The rancher nodded. "You have a right to know," she replied softly. "But it's hard to talk about."

"Did someone hurt you?" Kara cupped Alex cheek and looked into her eyes. "Did they?"

"Clark... he..." Alex closed her eyes and swallowed. "When he killed Lucy, he didn't just kill my best friend. I loved her, Kara, like a sweetheart and, even though she didn't feel the same way, she didn't judge me. She just didn't want me like that." She sniffed and wiped at a couple of tears. "When she died, I thought I'd die with her, it hurt so much, and I swore I'd never let myself feel that way again."

The doctor nodded. "And that's why you turned Clark in. Why did he kill Lucy?"

"Good, old-fashioned jealously. He was sweet on Lucy, but she was sweet on his best friend. Clark asked to court her, but she turned him down, same way she turned me down. He got angry and jealous enough to strangle her." Alex snorted a little. "Winn doesn't know that she was sweet on him to this day and I'd never tell him."

"Winn was Clark's best friend? Oh Lord," Kara replied. "What a mess."

"So that's why I'm takin' things slowly with us. You're so precious to me, Kara. I want to do this right." Alex frowned a little then. "And I haven't figured out what the no intimacy before marriage thing means. I always thought I'd just end up with a man but when me and George…" She cleared her throat. "That was a mistake and I just figured on bein' alone."

Kara's eyebrows almost disappeared into her hairline. "No intimacy before marriage? But Alex..."

The rancher scowled. "I know, I know, we can't get married, but it doesn't mean we can't wait a suitable amount of time as if we were."

Kara let a breath out, feeling slightly exasperated, but she honestly understood. "Ok Honey, but you know, it's actually ok for courting couples to kiss."

"It is?" Alex asked.

"It is," the doctor confirmed. "Joe kissed me before we were engaged."

"This isn't really the moment to talk about him," Alex grumbled.

Kara felt herself fall even deeper as vulnerable brown eyes peered anxiously at her. "You're ten times the person he is," she whispered. "And I'd choose you over him every second of every moment of every day." She looked down for a moment before meeting the rancher's eyes again. "I wrote my sister a letter last night and I talked about you in it… About how I feel about you… and how I want to be with you."

The tremulous words from Kara suddenly released something inside Alex. The doctor's earnest tone and sincere blue eyes freed her from the heaviness of the fear she'd been carrying for so long and she allowed the desire inside her to rise. "I love you, Kara," she said hoarsely.

"I love you too," Kara replied delightedly and, throwing caution to the wind, closed the distance between them and finally kissed her rancher. Alex responded with a soft moan and her hand curled into the doctor's hair even as Kara's hand was moving on her waist and around to her back to caress slowly.

The kiss deepened and they each sucked in a breath as their tongues met in a soft caress. It was torturously slow but, at the same time, completely electrifying and Alex thought that her heart might fail her before she got an opportunity to do anything more than just kiss Kara.

They explored each other slowly and carefully, each feeling a little skittish in their own way but in the back of Kara's mind she hazily realized that kissing Joe had felt nothing like kissing Alex now. Her ex-fiancé's fumbling advances were nothing compared to the tsunami of pleasure that Alex was creating with her lips and tongue. It crashed over Kara and she felt her body responding, wanting to get even closer and have more of her sweetheart.

Alex's hand moved down the doctor's neck to her shoulder and then to her collar bone where she traced the area reverently with her fingertips and Kara's body growled with need. Her hips jerked forward and, as they shifted together, the rancher's thigh slipped between hers. "Oh… God…" she groaned breathily. "Alex… I think…"

"Yeah, I… yeah…," Alex replied, her chest heaving ragged gasps as she pressed her forehead against her love's. "You'd probably better go."

Kara went for one last brief kiss, then eased herself back and out of the bed. She moved to the door and looked back at her sweetheart. "I… I'll see you later?" she said.

"I have to go to town this afternoon. I'll stop by the clinic." Alex smiled as she pushed her hair back from her forehead. She was feeling overheated and needed a cool bath.

"Ok, see you then," Kara grinned and slipped out the door into the hallway where she came face to face with Matty, who was sweeping the top of the stairs. "Oh… morning."

The older woman smiled. "Mornin'."

The doctor chucked a thumb over her shoulder. "I was just talking to Alex about something."

Matty nodded seriously. "Nothin' like a bit of adult conversation first thing in the mornin' to get the day started just right."

"Uh… right…" Kara agreed but she had the distinct feeling that she was being teased. "I'd better get going. I'm running late for clinical hours."

"Yes, Ma'am," Matty replied as the flushed-faced blonde disappeared into her bedroom. "Wouldn't want that now, would we."

Xx

Alex had decided to grab some lunch before heading into town. She'd managed to finish her paperwork mostly on time for her planning meeting with Matty, but it had been close. They'd made a decision on which calves to sell and Alex was going to plan a trip out to round them up. Now though she chuckled as the older woman eyed her from across the table, her sandwich hovering by her mouth.

"If you have somethin' to say, say it. Don't gotta be shy, Matty."

"I saw Kara coming out of your room this morning."

Alex leaned back in her chair with eyebrows raised. "And is that a problem?" she asked softly.

"You're both grown women," Matty replied with a shrug.

"But somethin's botherin' you all the same," the rancher pressed.

"It just seems a little soon for you and Doctor Zee to have become… intimate," the older woman said.

"We haven't," Alex replied. "We were just sleepin'. Kara was feeling upset and unsettled last night, after writin' letters to her parents and sister. She came to me for comfort, so I just held her while we slept."

"I just worry about you, you know?" Matty said. "I love you like you're my own child."

"I know, but no need," Alex replied with a smile. "I love her, Matty, and she loves me. She said she told her sister how she feels about me in her letter. She wouldn't tell her family and risk losing them forever if she didn't love me, right?"

"Probably not," her aunt agreed. "And it's not that I don't trust her. I just don't want anyone getting hurt, including Doctor Zee."

Alex finished the last of her lunch, then she stood and set her hat on her head. "When you care about someone, there's always a risk of getting hurt but I've avoided finding someone for ten years. I'm twenty-eight years old and I'm done being scared. I want this with Kara. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have to run some errands in town." She leaned down and gave Matty a kiss on the cheek. "You know, maybe you should take some of that advice and find someone too."

"I think I'm too old for that nonsense now," the older woman laughed.

"You're never too old to find love," Alex responded with a wide smile. "You just have to be open to it."

Xx

"Mr. Schott, if I'm going to have any chance of fixing this for you, I need you to stay as still as you can," Kara said as she peered into her magnifying glass.

"I just feel so damn exposed," the store owner replied pitifully as he squirmed again.

"You're inside an examination curtain. Even if someone did come in, they wouldn't see anything," the doctor said with a chuckle. "Now please, stay still." She leaned down a little and moved the tweezers slightly before slowly grasping the offending splinter from Winn's backside. "How did you say you did this?" she asked as she eased back and then dropped the sliver of wood into a small kidney tray next to her.

"I didn't," Winn replied moodily.

"Suit yourself," Kara shrugged as she smoothed some camphor salve over the area and then wiped it gently with a dressing. "Almost as good as new. It'll heal within a few days. Just don't scratch it."

"How much do I owe you," Winn asked grumpily as he stood and pulled his pants up.

"This one is on the house," Kara replied with a smile. She knew how much of a deal it was for Winslow 'I don't need no doctorin' from a woman' Schott to come see her and she wanted him to be her patient in the future. "Just wrap a block of chocolate for me and I'll come by later to get it. Alex loves the stuff."

"Mike told me that you and Alex were out to dinner the other night," the grocer said, his eyes narrowed.

"That's right, we were," Kara replied. "Then we took a stroll by the river. It was a pretty night."

"I…um… I was thinkin' of askin' Alex to dinner myself, but Mike said she was courtin' someone already," the man went on. "Do you know if that's true?"

The doctor nodded. "She's courting someone but it's not my place to speak for her," she said. "Talk to her about it, if you really want to."

Winn set his hat on his head and nodded. "Maybe I will." Then he nodded again and headed back across the street to his store.

Kara shook her head and chuckled. She knew that Winn didn't have a chance with Alex, but she owed it to her sweetheart to let her speak for herself. She didn't own Alex… plus hearing about it afterwards would be interesting.

The doctor glanced over at the clock. It was almost two and she was hungry, so she cleaned up the examination cubicle, changed the sheet and pillowcase on the bed and went to her desk to unwrap her lunch.

"Hi, Beautiful," a soft voice said from the door and Kara grinned as she found Alex leaning casually against the frame.

"Well, good afternoon, Miss Danvers," she replied as she got up and moved across the room to take the rancher's hand and tug her inside.

"You'll never believe what just happened," Alex said as she kissed the doctor's cheek.

"I think I might," Kara chuckled. "But go on."

"Winn asked if he could court me."

"I see, thought that might have been it," Kara replied with a smirk. "He mentioned something about it earlier."

"And you didn't tell him not to ask?" Alex responded in surprise.

"Of course not, Alex. It's not my place to speak for you." Kara kissed the older woman's forehead in return. "It's not uncommon to be courted by two people at once and it's completely your choice."

"Oh," the rancher pursed her lips. "Huh, guess I did the right thing sayin' yes then."

There was complete silence for a moment and then Kara nodded curtly. "I understand. When are you going out?" She eased away from Alex and turned away to refold some neatly-folded bandages. Her back was rigid, and the rancher smirked as she pressed herself against her sweetheart's back and wrapped her arms around her trim waist.

"Tonight, when hell freezes over, and Elsie Edge's prize pig grows wings and flies away." She caressed Kara's stomach gently and kissed her neck. "And that's exactly what I told him… only nicer. Kara, you know I love you. I don't want no one else but you."

"Are you sure?" the doctor murmured. "Part of taking things slowly with one person is seeing other people too."

Alex took a breath to answer when a loud clearing of throat broke their fixation on each other. "Excuse me, Doctor Zee?"

Alex released Kara quickly and moved away to the other side of the room to gaze out the window.

"Yes, that's me," the doctor replied with a smile as she turned to meet the red-haired, wide-eyed newcomer. "I don't think we've met before."

"No, Ma'am," the girl replied. "My name is Jane Crawley. Emily sent me over to be examined before I start work over at the saloon. I just got into town a few days ago with my family and I been lookin' for a job."

Alex sighed audibly but didn't say anything as she dropped onto the window seat. Kara nodded and reached out to shake the girl's hand. "I was just about to close for lunch. How about you come back at three and we'll talk then."

The girl grinned widely. "Yes, Ma'am."

"How old are you, Jane?" the doctor asked.

"Just turned fifteen," the girl replied proudly. "My Ma will be so pleased I got a job."

Alex shifted restlessly in her chair. "Have you signed a contract with Mike yet?" she asked.

Jane shook her head. "No, Ma'am. I was goin' to after my examination with Doctor Zee."

The rancher shook her head. "What is Mike offerin' to pay you?"

"Fifteen dollars a week, with Sunday off. He told me I'd be entertainment."

Alex nodded and exchanged another glance with Kara, who looked crestfallen. She suddenly had an idea. "I'm Alex Danvers and I'm the manager out at Mary Grace's ranch. Come work for me and I'll pay you twenty dollars a week. You'd have to work parts of every day, but you'd have more free time overall than at the saloon and if you want to go to church on Sundays, that's fine with me."

The girl looked excited at the prospect but then her face fell. "I don't know nothin' about ranchin' though."

"It'll be cleanin' and laundry and maybe some cookin' to help out my aunt. Anythin' else, we'll teach you," Alex smiled. "You just have to be a hard worker and you'll do well. I think your Ma might be happier with this job too. The saloon ain't so respectable."

The girl's eyes widened. "Really?"

"No," Kara replied gently. "Being… entertainment… at a saloon is not classed as a suitable job for a young girl."

Alex smiled when she saw the grateful look the doctor gave her. "Go back over to Emily and tell her that Alex said you're gettin' a job at Mary Grace's. Then go tell your Ma and come back here at three. I'll take you out to the ranch to get settled in."

"Yes, Ma'am," Jane replied excitedly.

"Call me Alex," the rancher replied. "Now, go on."

With a little courtesy, the girl headed back across the street. Kara shut the door behind her and immediately went to Alex to reward her with a kiss. "Thank you," she whispered as they eased apart after a long moment.

"I can't save them all," Alex replied with a smile. "But maybe I can help make this girl's life better."

"I know you can," the doctor added. "And Matty will appreciate the help. Great idea, My Love."


	13. Part 13 - Family Matters

Frontier Medicine - Part 13 - Family Matters

Some life decisions and a new addition to the townsfolk!

Sorry this took so long to update. I've been writing it for a while and I wasn't completely happy but I just decided to post it and move on.

* * *

Four months. Kara glanced at the paper calendar nailed to her wall and smiled widely as she confirmed in her books that her clinic was, surprisingly, already profitable. She knocked her knuckles on her desk as she got up and went to the door to gaze happily out over her little slice of heaven.

Rocky Road City had become that for her, especially since she and Alex had begun courting. They'd been together about four weeks and Kara was the happiest she'd been in longer than she could remember.

She grinned and raised a hand in greeting as Jonn made his way across the street back to his shop, leading Darwin by her reins. The mare needed a new shoe after all the distance Kara had ridden out to nearby ranches. She'd even taken an overnight trip with Alex to round up the calves she and Matty wanted to sell.

Kara bit her lip as the memory of that night together surfaced. They'd kissed and touched and cuddled by the fire under the bright stars and she'd actually thought that they might… The doctor sighed and returned to her desk. No, she remained a virgin.

A happy but frustrated virgin.

"Doctor Zee?"

Kara looked up to see Jane standing at the door, her head bowed shyly. Even after the last few weeks of living at Mary Grace's, the girl was still shy around her.

"Hi, Janie," she greeted with a smile. "Everything ok?"

"Yes, Ma'am," the girl replied, pushing her red hair back behind her ears. "I just brought a message from Alex." She crossed the room and handed Kara a folded piece of paper.

"Thanks," the doctor said. "Are you heading back to the ranch now?"

"I have just a few things to pick up at the store for Matty and then I'll be going back," Jane replied. "I'll see you at supper, Doctor Zee."

"See you then." Kara waved as the girl sauntered out the door and then opened Alex's note, a smile immediately rising as she read the carefully penned words.

My dearest Kara,

I'm starving. I hope you are too. I made us a picnic basket and I'll be at our spot at one. Don't be late or I might just have to start without you!

Your Alex.

The doctor chuckled as she looked at the clock and found it was twelve forty-five, so she tidied herself up and headed out, locking the door of the clinic behind her. She made her way toward the river and followed the path to the spot that she and Alex had claimed for their own. Waiting for her was a blanket, a picnic basket and one very sweaty-looking rancher.

"Hi Honey," she said with a laugh. "You need a bath."

"I know," Alex replied with a big grin. "I've been exercisin' Morgan's horses." She took her hat off and tossed it onto the blanket, then slipped out of her boots, socks, shirt and pants to jump into the river in her underwear and splash herself down.

"Not that I have any problem seeing you in your underwear," Kara went on as she took a seat on the blanket. "But I'm pretty sure anyone who passes by here will be scandalized."

"Nah," the rancher replied. "I've been doin' this for years. Folks are used to it."

"Won't you have to put your dry clothes on over wet underthings?"

"They'll be mostly dry by the time we finish eating." Alex got out of the river and shook herself furiously like a dog before dropping onto the blanket too and leaning over to give her sweetheart a damp kiss. "You look beautiful," she finished as she drew back and smiled.

"Thank you," Kara replied, pushing the older woman's dark hair back from her face. "You're not so bad yourself, Honey." She sidled closer and helped herself to another kiss, humming softly into it as she captured Alex's bottom lip between her teeth and tugged gently.

The rancher gasped and surged forward, pushing Kara onto her back and kissing her deeply as her hands laced into the doctor's thick, blonde hair. "You're killin' me,' she finally whispered as they eased apart, breathing heavily. "I love you so much."

The doctor chuckled softly and pecked her sweetheart's nose. Then Alex drew back as she heard voices coming from the nearby path and went for the basket to unpack the picnic. Although she was pretty sure that their close friends suspected that something was going on, it wasn't common knowledge that she and Kara were courting. Neither of them was ashamed of their relationship but they knew what some of the townsfolk were like.

"Jane made us some sandwiches, I see," Kara said, as she unfolded the wrappings. "That was a nice piece of ham Elsie sent over with Morgan."

"It was," Alex agreed as she pulled out some cornbread and some jam to spread on it. "Boiled up real nice. When are you goin' over to see her?"

"First thing tomorrow," Kara replied as she took a bite of her sandwich and groaned her pleasure. "Delicious. Elsie is due in a few days and I want to make sure everything is looking good and that the baby is in position."

"I have to admit that I'm both excited and scared," Alex said with a little frown. "Seems like we've been waitin' forever for this little thing to come along."

They waved to a couple of women who were taking a stroll and then went back to their lunch. "Alex, do you want children?" Kara asked quietly.

The rancher was silent for a long moment as she chewed on some od Mattie's famous sweet cornbread, then she lay back and gazed up at the patches of blue sky visible through the tree branches overhead. "Yeah, I'd like to have children."

"We could adopt," Kara suggested. "There are a lot of orphans out there who need a home."

"Maybe a little girl?" Alex shimmied over to pillow her head in Kara's lap and gaze up at her.

"How about one of each," the doctor replied with a chuckle.

"How about two of each," the rancher suggested with a raised eyebrow.

"How about we don't get ahead of ourselves," Kara laughed. She stroked her sweetheart's face with her fingertips, tracing the fine laughter lines at the corner of her eyes. "Let's think about this a little more. We have plenty of time."

"I was actually thinkin' about something," Alex said hesitantly as she sat up and met Kara's eyes. "Would… would you like to… um… sleep with me every night?"

"In your room, you mean?" the doctor asked softly.

"For starters," the older woman replied. "I know this is still pretty new between us, but I love you, Kara, and eventually, I'd like us to have our own place. Maybe a house of our own near to the homestead."

"I love you too, Alex, and I'd love that someday," Kara said with a smile. "But, Honey, if we're going to be sleeping in the same room, I think we owe Matty the respect of telling her." She sighed a little. "Plus, there's Jane."

"What about Jane?" Alex asked with a frown.

The doctor rolled her eyes and poked her sweetheart's chest. "Oh, please don't try to tell me that you haven't noticed the giant hero crush she has on you."

The rancher shrugged. "She's just a kid, Kara. She'll grow out of it. It'll be fine."

"Alright, then the answer is yes. I will partially move in with you."

"Great!" Alex pulled Kara into a hug and kissed her gently. "Thank you."

Xx

Everyone was stuffed. Matty had prepared a supper fit for a king, and Kara, Alex, Jane and herself had just finished the last of the apple pie she'd made the day before.

They had chatted and laughed through the meal, telling stories of what had happened during their day but, when a lull came in the conversation, Alex cleared her throat a little. "Uh… Matty," she began. "Kara and I wanted to… tell you somethin'"

The older woman nodded, looking between the two of them. "You ain't pregnant, are you?" she asked seriously.

Jane spluttered sweet tea out of her nose while Alex laughed and Kara rolled her eyes. "Actually, you're not too far off track," the doctor chuckled. "But no, neither Alex nor I are pregnant."

"No," the rancher confirmed, smirking at her aunt. "No, what we wanted to say is that…" She glanced at Jane and then back to Matty. "Kara and I have discussed our intentions toward each other and, while this relationship is fairly new, we're in love with each other and we want to move forward. So…" she cleared her throat again and paused a little unsure of what to say.

"Alex and I will be sharing her room," the doctor spoke up. "And when the time is right, we're going to build a home for ourselves and move in there together."

Jane's eyes were firmly downturned, and her fingertips were moving slowly on the wooden tabletop. Matty frowned and reached across the table to squeeze her forearm. "Jane, what's wrong?"

"Nothin'," the girl replied. "I just didn't realize… congratulations, Doctor Zee, Alex."

Matty leaned back in her chair. "I was thinkin' about somethin' too," she said. "I know you can't get officially married, but maybe we could have something small here if and when you're ready. You don't gotta have a reverend to make a vow before God. You just gotta have your family as witnesses."

"I love that idea," Kara said with a big smile.

"Me too," Alex added. "When the time is right."

Just then, a loud series fof thumps at the door startled them and Alex went to open it, only to grab at Morgan's shoulders as he stumbled into the kitchen. "Alex, where's... Doctor Zee!" said exclaimed, his eyes wide and terrified. "It's the baby. It's started... so fast... I came straight to get you. The midwife is with Elsie. She thinks there's something wrong."

"I'm coming!" the doctor replied as she dashed up the stairs two at a time and grabbed her medical bag off her bed. She was back in the kitchen seconds later to find that Alex and Morgan had gone to hitch the wagon. Kara nodded as she thought about what she'd need. They'd have to stop by the clinic on their way to the Edge Farm.

Alex pushed the horses, galloping them down the dirt road as Kara held on for dear life. Morgan was riding next to them, tears streaming down his face as he spurred his own horse on, the road dust swirling around them. As soon as they stopped in town, the doctor leapt from the wagon and quickly unlocked the clinic. Then she listed off the items she needed as Alex walked behind her, holding a bag out for her to put them into.

Three minutes later, they were back in the wagon and galloping toward the Edge Farm. Morgan was there waiting for them and quickly escorted Kara to the midwife.

"Doctor Zee," the woman said. "The baby's turned the wrong way and I can't fix it."

Kara nodded. "Thank you." She knelt down next to Elsie and stroked her damp hair back from her face. "Your baby's coming early," she said softly. "And I think we need to give him or her a little bit of help. May I examine you?"

Elsie huffed as a contraction overtook her. "Yes, of course," she got out through gritted teeth.

The doctor quickly went through her examination, probing Elsie's stomach with her fingers to get a sense of the baby's position. Then she tried to manipulate the child but she was also unable to get it turned. She sighed then and took Elsie's hand. "The baby's not going to be able to come on its own, Sweetie. I'm going to have to perform what's called a Caesarean section. It's a surgery where I make an incision across your belly and retrieve the baby directly from your womb."

Morgan cried out and took a step toward the bed but Alex grabbed his arm. "You can trust Doctor Zee," she said. "She knows what she's doing."

"Have you done one of those before?" Elsie asked, her voice shaking. She was exhausted and just wanted the baby out of her at that point.

"I've done four over my career," Kara replied. "All successful. Now, we should get you prepared." She looked at the midwife. "Sally, you know what to do, right?"

"Yes, Ma'am," the woman replied and bustled off to the kitchen to boil more water and gather more bandages and towels.

"Alex, could you please take Morgan outside and wait with him?" Kara said with a smile.

"Yes, Ma'am," Alex replied with a grin of her own and she guided the distraught man out the door, closing it behind her.

Moments later, Kara was carefully washing her hands and then spreading antiseptic ointment onto them. She had given Elsie an anesthetic and Sally was monitoring her carefully. "Ok," the doctor said, taking a deep breath to settle herself. "Is the patient unconscious?"

"Yes, Doctor Zee," the midwife responded. "She's ready."

"Good. Thank you." Kara spread a small amount of iodine over the incision site, then removed the protective sheath from her scalpel and took another calming breath. Starting at the side farthest away from her, she leaned in and made a six-inch-long incision across the base of Elsie's abdomen. She slowly pulled back the sides and made a second incision into her uterus. "Hello, Baby," she murmured as she gently guided the child out of the womb and into the warm air of the room. Baby Edge responded with a screaming cry that made her wince and then laugh. "Ok, we have a good pair of lungs anyway!"

Sally grinned as she took the pink, gore-covered baby from the doctor and clipped and then snipped the umbilical cord. "It's a girl," she said as she laid the child on her mother's chest.

"It mostly certainly is," the doctor replied. "Please clean her up while I close Elsie's incisions. She's going to be eager to see her baby when she wakes up."

Kara got out her surgical needle and thread and carefully stitched up the mother's womb followed immediately by her abdomen. Then she washed her hands and spread the wound with antiseptic ointment before bandaging it up. A few minutes later, Elsie began to stir.

"Textbook," Kara said to herself as she dried her hands off and moved to the door. Alex and Morgan were anxiously waiting and rushed forward when Kara appeared on the porch. "Well, Morgan, you are the daddy of a beautiful little girl. Congratulations!"

Alex swept her friend up into a huge hug and then let him go. "Get in there," she said and Morgan grinned as he ran into the house.

Kara smiled at Alex as she took the rancher's hands in her own. "She's a gorgeous little thing. Looks just like her Mother."

"You are amazing," Alex replied in awe. "You just saved two people's lives. And you were clam as anything."

The doctor inclined her head gracefully. "That, my Love, is the reason why I became a doctor. To see the true medical miracles of this world."

"I love you, Kara Zorel," Alex said softly as she kissed the doctor's soft lips and then pulled her into a tight hug.

"I love you too," Kara replied. "Let's give the family a few minutes alone and then I'd like to check on the baby again."

Alex and Kara sat together in the rocking chairs on the porch of the farmhouse, fingers intertwined and watching the whispy-white clouds drifting across the sky.


	14. Part 14 - Mutual Space

Frontier Medicine - Part 14 - Mutual Space

Alex and Kara take the next step and Alex feels her way through having another person in her life.

* * *

It was late into the evening by the time Elsie, Morgan and the baby were settled and Kara was exhausted from the worry and stress of it all. Alex helped her to load the medical supplies and climb up onto the wagon. "Beautiful little baby," the rancher said as she jumped up into the cab and clucked the horses on.

"Almost all babies are beautiful," Kara chuckled tiredly. "I've delivered enough babies to have an educated opinion on the matter."

"How many?" the rancher asked curiously.

"Little Kara Alexandra Edge makes thirty-seven," the doctor replied. "I still can't believe they're naming her after us."

"It's an honor alright," Alex said with a grin. "Seems like Morgan and Elsie know that, without you, she might not have made it."

Kara looked down at her hands, clasped in her lap. "She definitely wouldn't have made it, Alex. She wasn't just turned the wrong way. When I got in there, I realized that the cord was wrapped around her neck and it was slowly choking her."

"Oh my Lord," Alex whispered.

"I didn't want to say anything to Morgan and Elsie to make them worry any more than they already were, but I can tell you, Alex, when that baby cried for the first time, I almost fell over with relief."

"I can completely understand that. Kara, you're amazin'." Alex pulled the wagon up outside the barn and hopped down from the cab. Then she helped Kara down and handed the rig over to a couple of her hands to take care of.

Kara and Alex walked hand-in-hand across the yard and into the kitchen of the homestead. Matty was still up and she got to her feet quickly when she saw the two women. "Well?"

"It's a girl," Kara said quietly as she sat heavily into a chair at the table. "A beautiful, healthy, fully functional girl."

"That's fantastic," the older woman replied. "But you look exhausted, Doctor Zee."

"Had a bit of a scare," Alex said as she pulled her boots off and set them in the mud room. "She had to do a C section."

"But everything worked out great in the end," the doctor smiled. "Morgan and Elsie are so thrilled." The kitchen clock struck one and Kara yawned. "But I need some sleep." She got up and grabbed Alex by the front of her shirt. "Come on, Honey. Bed time."

For a moment, the rancher just stood there blinking. "Uh… like right now?"

Matty snickered.

"Whatsamatter?" Kara asked, yawning again. "Not tired?"

Matty snickered again.

"No, I am," Alex replied, shifting from one foot to the other as she shot her aunt a glare.

"Good Lord, Alexandra Danvers," Matty exclaimed. "If you and Doctor Zee are goin' to be sharin' a room, you're goin' to be seein' her nekkid."

Kara kissed Alex's forehead. "Is that the problem?"

Alex shook her head. "I just wasn't sure if you'd like some privacy."

The doctor smiled. "Thank you for being thoughtful but, right now, I just want some sleep." She tugged Alex's shirt again. "Goodnight, Matty." They climbed the stairs and entered Alex's room, closing the door behind them. Kara immediately went to work on her sweetheart's shirt buttons. "Are you having second thoughts about sharing a room, Alex?" she asked softly.

"No, not at all," the rancher replied. "I've just never done it before and didn't know what to expect."

"Me neither," the doctor replied with a bright smile. "Which means there are no expectations to be had at all." She pushed Alex's shirt off her shoulders, leaning down to drop little kisses at her throat. "We can do whatever we want." The doctor smiled impishly. "And right now, I want you to hold me while we sleep."

"Don't you want to get a nightgown?" the rancher asked, her eyebrows lifting.

"Depends," Kara replied. For a moment, she wasn't sure where her boldness was coming from, but she just went with it. "Do you want me to wear one or..." She started to open the buttons on her own blouse. "Do you want to hold me skin to skin?"

"I...uh..." Alex swallowed hard, her face flushing as her thoughts definitely rerouted toward the sudden ache in her lower belly. "You mean... naked?"

All of Kara's buttons were open now and she let her blouse slide off her shoulders onto the floor, leaving her in her bodice. "Only if you want to."

Alex smiled as she ran her hands up the doctor's arms, pausing to guide each of her shoulder straps down. Then she unhooked the soft garment in the front between Kara's breasts. "Are you sure?" she murmured then, lifting her eyes to meet her sweetheart's.

The doctor nodded, her own eyes shining in the candlelight. "I'm sure."

The rancher smiled and let go of the front of the bodice, letting it fall open and then down onto the floor. Her eyes slowly lowered to her sweetheart's chest and her lips parted as she sucked in a deep breath. "You're... beautiful..." she whispered as her gaze roamed over firm breasts and a very kissable navel.

Kara slowly lifted Alex's undershirt off over her head and smiled as she leaned forward and kissed the rancher's collar bones. "So are you."

They continued undressing each other, then Alex pulled back the bedcovers and got in to settle on her back and accept Kara into her arms. They both released a long sigh as the warmth and softness of each other fit together like perfect puzzle pieces. "I had no idea this would feel so amazing," the doctor said softly as she pillowed her head on her sweetheart's shoulder and held her around the waist. Alex's breast was tantalizingly close, so she placed a soft kiss on it. "I know you're not ready for more, Alex, but I have to tell you that it's getting harder and harder to not ravish you."

Kara's teasing words broke the intensity and they grinned together as Alex pulled the sheets up and snuggled the doctor closer. "You really want that?" she asked.

"Lord, yes," Kara replied, letting her fingers trace over Alex's muscular stomach.

"Huh," the rancher grunted. "Even though we're not married?"

"Honey," the doctor replied softly. "I know that you worry about sex outside of wedlock being a sin. I've thought a lot about it myself and I don't think God would judge us for expressing our love for each other like a married couple does. God makes no mistakes. He made us this way."

Alex combed her fingers slowly through Kara's hair as she thought about her words. "I'd like to think a little more about it," she finally said. "And you're exhausted, Sweetheart. We should go to sleep."

"I agree," Kara responded, stifling a yawn behind her hand. "Goodnight, Alex."

"Night."

Xx

Kara woke up to an empty space beside her. Alex had snuck out at dawn to start her day but the doctor could still smell her soap on her pillow. Gathering up her clothes, Kara moved back into her bedroom to take a bath and get dressed so she could ride back out to the Edge farm to check on Elsie and the baby. She had some baby clothes that had been secretly donated by some of the townswomen to bring with her as a surprise and Jane had knitted some booties for the baby's feet. Trotting down the stairs, Kara almost bumped into Jane coming the other direction. "Whoops, sorry, Janie," she said, a big smile on her face.

The girl smiled back. "You look like you slept well," she said.

"Like a log," the doctor agreed. "But I'm famished now. Is Matty in the kitchen?"

"I think she went out to the barn to talk to Alex."

"Alex is in the barn?" Kara asked, surprised. Most mornings at this time, she was out checking the cows in the nearest field.

"Yeah, I brought her some breakfast a while back. She was muckin' out the stables. George is under the weather, so she told him to go back to bed and was doin' it herself."

Kara's nose wrinkled but she chuckled and squeezed the girl's shoulder. "Thanks, Janie. See you later." She ducked outside and walked across the yard but, as she reached the barn door, she heard raised voices and stopped dead.

"Alex, you're being ridiculous. That girl loves you," Matty said.

"And I love her," Alex replied. "But don't you think it's too soon? We've only been courtin' for four weeks."

"Oh, Baby girl, you've been courtin' her since the first day you met her, and don't you try to deny it. You haven't stayed out a single night at the saloon since she got here."

There was silence for a long moment and then Kara heard a long sigh. "She changed me the second she walked through the saloon door, Matty. I'd much rather spend time with her than go gamblin' with the boys."

"But, Alex, you're already makin' plans for the future with her and this is part of it. I get that you're nervous but, why don't you just ask her?"

Kara's mouth dropped open and she stumbled backwards, hitting her foot off the edge of the door in her haste and knocking over a hay rake as she overbalanced and landed on her rump. The noise brought Alex and Matty outside.

"Are you ok, Doctor Zee?" Matty asked as Alex helped her sweetheart up and started dusting her down.

"I'm fine, thank you. I was just coming out to talk to Alex and I tripped and fell."

The rancher looked sheepishly at her aunt, who made eyes at her. "Actually, I wanted to talk to you about somethin'," Alex said. She indicated a hay bale and joined Kara to sit on it. "So," she began nervously. "Every year, me and the boys take part in a big poker game in the saloon the next town over. And I know you don't like gamblin' but… it'skindatraditionalandI'dliketogoifit'salrightwithyou."

Kara blinked. "You're asking my permission?" She looked at Matty, who shrugged, and then back to Alex. "Honey, if you want to take a trip with your friends, you don't need to ask my permission." She smiled then. "However, I do appreciate your being relationship responsible."

"Huh?" Alex asked, tipping her hat back.

Kara's smile widened. "Thank you for thinking about me and letting me know ahead of time. When is it?"

"Next Friday," Alex replied with a grin. "We normally go over on Thursday afternoon, stay the night and start playin' on Friday at noon. The game runs until everyone's out. I normally get home on Sunday afternoon but, if my luck don't hold, I might be back sooner."

"Sounds like fun," the doctor nodded. "How many of you are going?"

"Me, Jonn, Winn, Mike and usually Morgan but I don't think he'll be comin' on account of the baby an' all."

"Great!" Kara exclaimed. "You're going to have a blast." She pulled her watch out of her pocket and then stood up. "I have to get going. I'm stopping in on Elsie. I want to make sure the baby is feeding ok."

"Oh, right," Alex nodded. "Here, I made somethin'…" She shoved her hand into her pocket and pulled out a little carved horse. "It's for baby Kara."

"Alex," the doctor breathed. "It's gorgeous. You made this?"

"Yeah," the rancher replied. "It's a hobby of mine."

Kara put her arms around her sweetheart and hugged her hard. "Elsie will love it and so will baby Kara."

Alex blushed a little and looked down as they eased back from the hug. "It's nothin'. I um… I gotta get back to the stables."

The doctor smiled. "See you later. I love you."

"Love you too," Alex grinned back over her shoulder as she went back to the stalls.

Matty chuckled, shaking her head as she gazed affectionately after her niece. "Heart of mush," she said.

"Heart of gold," Kara added with a longing sigh.

"Be patient, Doctor Zee," the older woman smiled with a wink. "She loves you. She'll get there."


	15. Part 15 - The Storm

Frontier Medicine - Part 15 - The Storm

There's some adult fun in this part…

* * *

Even at only nine in the morning, the sun was already beating down on Kara as she rode out to the Edge farm. She was tired but in a pleasant way, her mind acknowledging that she'd saved two lives the night before… the exact reason why she'd become a doctor in the first place.

She dismounted at the modest Edge homestead and tired Darwin to the porch railing. Then she walked around to the other side of her saddle to unhook her medical bag.

"Mornin'," Morgan said softly from his rocking chair on the porch. "I didn't think you'd be back so early."

Kara climbed the steps and smiled as she realized he was rocking baby Kara in his arms. "I wanted to make sure she was feeding ok and that Elsie was comfortable after the section."

"She ate a few times over the last few hours. No problems there. I finally took her so Elsie could get some sleep. Woman was sitting awake for most of the night after you left." He chuckled then. "Not that I blame her. I haven't slept none myself. Too excited."

"Kara is a beautiful miracle," Kara replied as she knelt next to Morgan's chair and gave the baby a quick check over. "Good. Her temperature is normal, and her lungs sound clear." She looped her stethoscope around her neck. "I'll just give Elsie a quick check over too. I'll try not to wake her." She got to her feet. "Oh, Alex told me about the poker tournament on Friday. Are you going?"

"Don't suppose I will," Morgan replied with a smile. "Maybe next year."

Kara nodded. "Ok, I'll be right back." She ducked into the homestead. Inside, all the curtains were closed, and the room was dimly lit by a single candle. The scent of fresh linen floated to her as Kara knelt next to her sleeping friend. She and Elsie had become close over the precious three weeks and she'd even been candid about her courting Alex. All the other woman had said was that she was pleased that someone had finally corralled the rancher, making Kara laugh.

"Did you get any sleep at all Doctor Zee?" Elsie said groggily as Kara gently checked her wound.

"I got enough," the doctor replied softly. She placed her hand on Elsie's forehead to check the new mother's temperature. "I'm sorry I woke you. I just wanted to make sure your wound was still clean."

'Don't worry, I'll be back to sleep in no time."

"I guess you don't need anything to help you sleep then," Kara chuckled. "I'll leave you alone." She bent down and kissed her friend on the forehead. "Congratulations again. Little Kara is beautiful."

Xx

It was a little after ten when Kara was opening the clinic. It seemed that the word had already spread about the newest addition to Rocky Road and she spent a lot of the morning updating various passersby that, yes, it was a girl and yes, she was completely healthy and yes, Elsie was fine too. At about one, Alex came by to drop off the lunch that Kara had forgotten in her haste to get out to the Edges that morning and they spent a few languid minutes trading kisses along with bites of apple pie.

"You know," Alex said as she kissed Kara's neck. "Maybe I don't need to go to this poker tournament."

Kara eased back, frowning. "Why? Didn't you say it was traditional that you and the boys go every year?"

"Yeah," Alex replied, tipping her hat back. "But things are different this year."

"Because I'm here? Honey, you should go. It's something I don't like to do so you should go with your friends. It's healthy to have other interests outside of me."

"Well there… there's somethin' else…" the rancher cleared her throat as she looked down. The doctor finished the last of her pie, her eyebrow raised as Alex anxiously squeezed the rim of her hat "There's someone that I normally meet up with there and I don't think it's appropriate now that I'm with you."

Kara nodded. "Man or woman?"

"Woman."

"Do you have sexual relations with her when you see her?" The doctor knew she was being blunt, but she wasn't one to beat around the bush when it came to Alex.

"No… no, Kara. You know I don't… I haven't…" Alex swallowed. "We just flirt. It's just a casual flirtin' thing."

"Then I have nothing to worry about then." The doctor wiped her hands off and cleaned up the crumbs from her desk. "That's not a reason for you to not go. Just don't flirt. Problem solved."

"You don't know Cat," Alex muttered.

"Cat?"

"Yeah, Catherine Grant. She owns the saloon where the tournament's bein' held."

The doctor stopped suddenly, surprised. "This woman… she OWNS a saloon?"

"She does," Alex clarified. "But she really makes her money from her newspaper. It's the biggest newspaper in the territory. Wouldn't be surprised if it's the biggest in the state by now. After she made her fortune, she bought the saloon so she could have somewhere to entertain her clients. Other newspaper men and the like. She don't have no wh… I mean… lady entertainment… there. Doesn't believe in women doin' that. Instead she pays a fair wage to them for being servers."

"I like her already," Kara chuckled. "Cat Grant. I must admit that the name is familiar."

"Your family might know of her. She came from New York like you, Doctor Zee. She has an appetite for ladies but she's with one lady in particular, who runs the saloon for her. Name's Megan Mores. Cat just stops by to play poker in the tournament each year."

"And Megan isn't offended by Cat flirting with you?" Kara asked.

The rancher cleared her throat and her face turned red as she shook her head a little. "Normally… Megan is included in the offer."

"I see," Kara nodded a little as she thought about that. "Is that something you'd be interested in, Alex?"

The rancher snorted and rolled her eyes. "Kara, you complain that I won't have relations with you. Do you really think I'd want two women at the same time?" She paused then. "Is… is that somethin' you'd be interested in yourself?"

The doctor smiled sweetly and got up, looking back over her shoulder at her sweetheart. "I have a feeling I might have a hard time managing just you, Alexandra Danvers," she teased. "But you'd never know. I like to think that I'm open to all experiences."

Alex swallowed and rubbed the back of her neck. "Oh boy."

Xx

"I know it's hard but please try to keep still," Kara commanded as she pulled and rotated a little more. A moment later she felt a satisfying click and she released the pressure as her patient's howl petered off into a loud whimper of relief. "There we go," she smiled as she slipped a sling onto the young man's arm and he finally relaxed on the bed. "Keep that arm immobile for a few days to let that shoulder start to heal. Come back and see me on Friday, ok?"

The young man's mother nodded. "I'll make sure he comes back if I have to bring him myself," she said. "Maybe now you'll stop climbin' that tree, Henry. Didn't I just tell you to not do that yesterday? You're lucky you didn't break your head."

"You can't break your head, Ma," Henry sassed back with an exasperated eye-roll.

"Actually, you can," Kara interjected. "You could have cracked your skull or broken your neck. Believe me, if one of those two had happened, you wouldn't be going home now."

"I wouldn't?"

"No, you'd be here for a few days under observation or having major surgery… or maybe even worse, you'd be dead." The doctor exchanged looks with the mother while the kid blanched. "It's best if you listen to your Ma, Henry. Next time you might not get away with just a dislocated shoulder."

"Yes, Ma'am, Doctor Zee," the young man replied sheepishly. "Sorry, Ma."

His mother ruffled his hair and helped him to sit up. "Thank you, Doctor Zee. Alright, Henry, let's get goin'. I have to find some way to explain this to your Pa without gettin' you a clip around the ear." She passed payment to Kara and then ushered her son out the door, leaving the doctor chuckling and shaking her head. Henry was her last patient for the day, so she finished cleaning up the clinic and then locked up.

As she strolled across the street to the General Store, she looked to the sky and saw there was a storm brewing. The hot mornings sometimes gave way to stormy afternoons, so she changed direction and went straight to Darwin. "Hi, Girl," she greeted, grabbing a ripe apple out of her saddlebag and feeding it to the patient animal. "We should head home, huh?"

Kara mounted Darwin and headed back toward Mary Grace's, but she was just coming over the last hill to the ranch when fat drops of rain started to fall on her. She pushed Darwin to move faster but, by the time she reached the barn, the rain was torrential, so she just jumped down from the saddle and tugged Darwin inside to get out of the deluge.

"Well, hi there," a voice she knew as well as her own greeted. "Looks like you, me and Darwin had the same idea."

Kara grinned and moved into Alex's arms, not caring that she was soaking wet. Her sweetheart's warmth helped to chase away the chill from the breeze that had kicked up. "Hi, yourself," she replied. "Can you believe how quickly the weather turned?"

"I've been keepin' an eye on it," the rancher replied with a shrug. "I was goin' to come get you if you hadn't got home, soon as you did."

It had become pretty dark outside and the inside of the barn was dim, save for the odd flash of lightning every now and again. Alex quickly led Darwin into a stall and pulled off her tack, dropping it on the floor to be cleaned and put away later.

Then she returned to Kara and took her by the hand, leading her into another clean stall. Her face was serious, and Kara frowned, wondering what was going on. There were no words between them as their eyes met and held for a long moment. Then Alex cupped her love's cheek and kissed her slowly. "I love you, Kara," she murmured as another flash of lightning lit the barn.

"And I love you," the doctor replied on an uneven breath as the rancher's fingers slowly opened the buttons of her blouse. "Alex…" she whispered, eyes widening, but Alex just smiled and kissed her again as she pulled open the blouse and unhooked the doctor's bodice. "Oh Lord," Kara groaned as her clothes fell away and Alex's mouth was suddenly on her left breast, kissing it torturously slowly and then concentrating on the rapidly hardening nipple in its center.

Kara's hands moved into Alex's hair, her fingers raking gently through it as the rancher's focus changed and centered on her right breast. A loud crash of thunder made Kara jump and then giggle, and Alex looked up at her, her lips easing into a smile before inclining her head toward a pile of hay sitting in the corner. There were a couple of blankets laid on top of it and the doctor suddenly realized that Alex had planned this for them. With the exception of the storm of course. Or, just maybe, because of it.

The doctor nodded and grinned as Alex took her by the hand and walked backwards toward the hay, kicking her boots off when Kara went for the rancher's belt. She pulled it open and tugged Alex's shirt out of her pants. Then she lifted the shirt, along with Alex's undershirt off over her head and threw it aside as the rancher opened her skirt and let it fall away too.

The rain fell even heavier onto the roof of the barn and it masked the quiet groans and sharp breaths as the lovers fell, naked, onto the blankets in a tangle of arms and legs. Kara slid down and traced Alex's abs with her tongue, reveling in the dips and curves and the soft moans from her sweetheart as she nibbled a spot lower down on her abdomen. The rancher's fingers stroked the back of Kara's neck and then down between her shoulder blades finding that spot again that she'd inadvertently come across when buttoning up the doctor's dress that one evening.

Kara groaned and arched her back, pushing her breasts into Alex's stomach as she moved fully on top of her. Then she slid even lower and eased the rancher's thighs apart to nose the soft curls between her thighs. Kara knew human anatomy inside and out. She knew in detail how sex worked but she wasn't remotely prepared for the surge of arousal that coursed through her at the scent and sight of Alex's need for her.

She paused a moment, lifting her head a little to look into the brown eyes she loved so much, one eyebrow raised in question, and Alex nodded, her chest heaving. Suddenly, book learning didn't matter, and the doctor just went with her gut as she ran her tongue slowly through swollen folds.

The rancher groaned and tipped her head back, her bottom lip caught between her teeth as another bolt of lightning lit her for a moment and Kara thought she was the most beautiful thing she'd ever seen. She explored between Alex's thighs, kissing her intimately and loving the gasps and moans that she wrenched from the rancher as she pinched and rolled her nipples between her fingers. She felt both powerful and humble at the same time, knowing that she was bringing pleasure to this woman that she loved so much, yet she was still completely blindsided by the rush of hearing her own name when Alex climaxed in time to a loud crash of thunder outside.

And then she was in Alex's arms, snuggling up to her chest and dropping little kisses on any bit of skin she could reach as she felt the trembling of the older woman's body winding down. Alex kissed her and pulled her on top as her hands cupped Kara's ass and squeezed. Then she rolled them over and let her fingers explore the wetness between the doctor's own thighs. "May I?" she whispered into their kiss and Kara nodded, her arms tightening around Alex's neck.

"Please…"

A flash of lightning lit the barn once more as Alex slid a finger slowly inside her lover. She felt the initial resistance of Kara's virginity and the doctor gasped with pain as Alex pushed through and then held still. As the discomfort waned and Kara relaxed a little, the rancher kissed her forehead. "I'm sorry to cause you pain. Are you ok?" she asked softly.

"Yeah," the doctor replied with a small smile. "It's ok. Just be gentle please?"

"I promise," Alex replied, and she very slowly and gently withdrew her finger and then pushed it back inside again. "Tell me if you need me to stop." Kara nodded and buried her face in Alex's neck, her breathing becoming more strained as the heel of the rancher's hand pressed into her clitoris with each stroke. "Faster?" Alex whispered and Kara nodded again., her hips beginning a rocking motion that she somehow had no control over.

Logically, Kara had heard that sex between new lovers wasn't always perfect first time but, somehow, Alex seemed to know exactly what she needed and it didn't take long before the rolling wave of intense pleasure took her completely by surprise, dragging a cry from her that made Darwin whinny in her stall and Alex grin like the Cheshire Cat. She pulled the rancher down on top of her, needing the grounding of her body so she wouldn't just float away on the cloud of happiness she was feeling. Alex smiled and pulled another blanket down off the fence next to them, covering them against the slight breeze that had come through the barn as the storm had moved away.

They just gazed at each other for a long moment and then Alex's lips twisted into a little smirk. "Surprise!" she warbled softly, and Kara laughed, breaking the intensity between them and allowing them both to relax onto their sides, snuggled together in the warmth of the blanket-covered straw.


	16. Part 16 - In Sickness and in Hell

Frontier Medicine - Part 16 - In Sickness and in Hell

Poor George… and Alex heads to the Poker Tournament with her friends.

Sorry I've taken so long to update. I've had a lot going on with work and family visiting. I'm also working on another fic that I'm enjoying immensely!

* * *

It was properly dark outside when Alex stirred and wrapped her arms tighter around her lover. The doctor was deeply asleep, her own arm wrapped round Alex's waist and head resting on her shoulder. It was still raining lightly outside, but the worst of the storm had passed. Even Darwin had settled down and was quietly chewing on some hay and shuffling her hooves in the stall next to them.

"Alex?! Doctor Zee?!"

Hearing her name so suddenly made the rancher jump and Kara frowned as she was pulled from her dream state back into the waking world. "Mmmm…" she hummed, kissing the warm skin under her cheek. "Hi, Honey."

"Girls?!"

"Shit," the rancher groaned. "Matty's callin' for us."

"Yes, I am," Matty's voice sounded out again, much closer this time. "And I ain't goin' into that there stall for fearin' what I'll see."

Kara giggled softly. "Probably for the best," she murmured as she gathered her still-damp clothes and started to dress.

"We'll be into the kitchen in a minute," Alex told her aunt as she pulled her underthings on. She found her discarded pants and shirt and slipped into them, then got her boots on with a bit of unbalanced hopping, muttering to herself that whatever Matty wanted had better be damn important.

"Be quick." As Matty's footsteps carried her back toward the homestead, the women finished dressing and paused to share a lazy kiss before heading to the kitchen themselves.

"Everything ok?" Kara said as she stopped inside.

Alex leaned against the table, next to where Jane was shelling peas, with her arms crossed and her eyebrow lifted in question. "What was it you need, Matty?" she asked.

"It's George," the older woman said. "He's very sick. I waited as long as I could, but he needs you, Doctor Zee."

Alex straightened immediately. "Did his fever get worse?" she asked, worriedly.

"What are his symptoms?" Kara asked.

"He says his fever and headache is worse than earlier, his nose is running and blocked, and he has a dry cough that he can't shake, even when he drinks water."

"Ok," Kara replied. "I need you all to stay here while I examine him."

Alex shook her head. "I'm going with you," she said but Kara stepped forward and laid her hand on Alex's chest.

"Alex," she replied. "George has the symptoms of one of two things right now. Both are contagious. I need you, Jane and Matty to stay here so we don't risk spreading the infection."

"But…" Alex began to protest but Matty folded her arms and glared.

"We're goin' to stay right here and do what Doctor Zee says."

Alex glared back at her aunt but finally gave in. "Ok, but you'll give us an update soon?"

"Try to stay calm, Love," Kara said with a smile. "I'll update you as soon as I have something to tell you."

"Ok," the rancher nodded and pecked Kara's cheek lightly. "Let me know if you need anythin'."

The doctor smiled and headed out to the barn to grab her medical bag where it was still sitting on her saddle horn. Then she walked to the ranch hands' quarters and knocked on the door. As head cowhand, George had his own room and she heard him calling out for her to come in, so she pushed open the door and slipped inside.

The room was hot and stuffy, and she left the door open to allow some air in as she crossed the room and pulled the one chair in the room closer to the bed. George was drenched in sweat, his eyes were bloodshot and, as soon as she gently placed her hand on his forehead, she could tell how hot he was.

"Not feeling so great, huh?" she asked softly as he offered her a small smile.

"No, Ma'am," he croaked back and then coughed hoarsely. "Last couple days. Seemed to get much worse overnight."

"Ok," Kara replied. "Just close your eyes and relax, ok? I'm going to get some cold water and then give you some quinine to help with that fever."

"What do you think is wrong?" George asked between heaving breaths.

"At the moment, I think you have a mild case of influenza. The quinine will help but mostly all we can do is let the infection run its course."

"Influenza?" George repeated. "Don't that kill folks?"

"If left unchecked, it can be fatal, yes," the doctor replied truthfully. "But don't worry. I'm going to take good care of you. I'm going to keep everyone else away from you though. We don't want to spread the infection." George nodded and then relaxed and closed his eyes. By the time Kara had returned with the cold water and some towels, he'd slipped into a feverish doze. Kara soaked all the towels, wrung them out and then placed them on his forehead and chest. Then she eased one against the back of his neck. "George," she said softly, smiling as he opened his eyes. "I need you to take this." She administered the first dose of quinine and then nodded. "Good. Rest now, ok? I'll be back shortly."

The ranch hand was asleep before Kara could even slip out the door. When she reached the homestead, she went immediately into the mud room and carefully washed her hands and arms with the rough soap Alex favored, all the while watched anxiously by her family.

"Well?" Alex finally said as her lover re-entered the kitchen, drying off with a towel.

"I'm pretty sure he has influenza," the doctor replied. "I've given him quinine and placed some cold towels on him. I'll stay with him for as long as is needed, but I need you all to stay away. It's ok to talk to him from outside the door of his room but please don't go in." Then she turned to Matty. "He's not going to be able to come here for dinner so could you please make some chicken broth that I can take to him?"

"Right away," Matty replied, going immediately to her pantry to grab some ingredients while Alex put a pot of water on the stove to boil. "I'll bring you two bowls so you and George both can eat."

"Thank you," Kara replied. "Remember, don't go into his room. Please just leave the soup on the table outside and I'll come and get it." Then she turned to Alex. "I'm sorry, Love," she said. "I've been exposed so no more contact until I'm confirmed asymptomatic."

"A…what?" The rancher asked, scrunching her nose.

"Until we're sure I don't have it or get it. Matty or Jane, did you come into contact with George?"

"No." the older woman replied, shaking her head. "I just talked to him through the door since he wasn't decent."

"And I haven't been near him in a couple of days," Jane added.

"Good," Kara nodded, relieved. "Alex, I need you to bring me fresh, cold water every hour, ok? Leave it outside his room and I'll come out and get it. Also, every other hour, some warm water with honey to help his throat. Maybe you and Jane could trade off. I'll need both all through the night."

"Yes, Ma'am," Alex agreed. "No problem."

Jane nodded her agreement too.

The doctor smiled then. "I'd better get back to him. Try not to worry."

"Impossible," the rancher replied.

With a final smile, Kara went up to her room to grab one of her medical texts but, when she came back down, Jane stopped her at the foot of the stairs, her eyes red-rimmed. "Will he be ok?" she asked, her voice choked. "He ain't gonna die, is he? I couldn't..."

Realization that Jane's crush had moved from Alex to someone else suddenly struck Kara and she squeezed the girl's shoulder gently. "I'll do everything I can to get him back on his feet. I promise."

Jane wiped her hand across her eyes and nodded. "Thank you."

Kara squeezed her shoulder again and then headed across the yard to George's room.

The man was awake again, coughing harshly and Kara busied herself cooling the towels again and replacing them on his feverish body. George's green eyes blinked a little and he placed a hand on Kara's. "Thank you, Doctor Zee."

"No need to thank me," Kara replied as she stroked his dark hair back from his forehead. His entire face was pale and damp. "We're family."

"She talks about you," George added, licking his dry lips. "Talks about you a lot. She really loves you."

Kara chuckled. "Yeah, well the feeling is mutual."

"You deserve that," the cowhand replied, shifting a little to get more comfortable. "Both of you do."

"And what about you and Janie?" the doctor asked. "I think she has a crush on you."

"She ain't but sixteen," George replied. "I'm too old for her."

Kara shrugged and dabbed his forehead with a freshly-cooled cloth. "If you have feelings for her and she, you, then what does age matter? She'll be seventeen in a few weeks. It's not unusual for girls to get married at that age to a suitable gentleman."

"I ain't no gentleman," George snorted.

"From my experience, I beg to differ," the doctor smiled. "How about we get you into some dry pajamas?"

"Bottom drawer of the dresser," the man replied, slowly lifting his hand to point.

"Perfect."

Xx

Over the next couple of days, Kara continued to care for George, making sure his fever remained low grade, that he was eating and getting plenty of fluids and finally, on Thursday morning, the fever broke and the cowhand spoke the words that Kara loved to hear from her patients after an illness.

"I'm hungry, Doctor Zee."

The doctor was exhausted after having spent the previous few days getting only fitful sleep in a chair but she smiled happily and checked her friend's forehead. "You feel cool," she said, delightedly. "I think we're out of the woods."

"That's good," George replied. "I have somethin' to talk to Janie about."

Kara grinned widely. "What changed your mind?"

"You," he replied. "And a healthy dose of near-death-experience. Thanks, Doctor Zee."

"You're welcome," Kara said. "I'd like you to stay in bed one more day and then we'll get you up and about."

"I guess I ain't goin' to the poker tournament then," George said with a heavy sigh.

The doctor patted her hand. "I wouldn't advise it," she said. "However, Alex and the boys are waiting to go first thing tomorrow morning to see if you're feeling up to it. I believe the first game doesn't start til noon?"

George nodded.

"That gives you tomorrow to try to get your strength back enough to go. I suggest lots of steak and vegetables. BUT," Kara went on. "I need you to trust me if I don't think you've recovered enough to go, ok? Last thing we want is a relapse."

"Yes, Ma'am!"

Xx

Kara collapsed heavily onto her bed, her head pounding. She and Alex had been sleeping apart the last few nights between Kara staying with George and then almost quarantining herself in her own bedroom until she was sure she wasn't infected.

Alex was not amused.

"But can I just see you?" she said through the door. "I miss you."

"I miss you too, Honey, but it's not safe."

"I don't care if I get it."

"You may not care but I do. I'm the one who'd have to take care of you and I'm already exhausted," the doctor snapped. There was silence outside the door for a long moment and Kara sighed heavily. "Alex, I'm sorry. I'm just really tired and cranky."

"I'll let you rest. Do you need anything?" the rancher asked.

"Quite frankly I need you... but since I can't have you, I guess I'll just go to sleep. Goodnight, Alex."

"Goodnight, Kara. I love you." The doctor could hear the smile in Alex's voice.

"Love you too."

But strangely enough, Kara found that, despite her exhaustion, she wasn't able to just fall asleep and her mind whirled over and over again. For the time that George had been sick, the clinic had remained closed and that was really bothering her. But then she had an idea that calmed her and finally allowed her to sleep.

Xx

The Poker Buddies were gathered outside the barn, teasing and laughing as Alex tacked and loaded her horse. Kara was standing a little back from them, since she technically hadn't cleared herself yet, watching them affectionately and trading eyerolls with Matty at their somewhat juvenile behavior.

"Alex," she said firmly. "I'm counting on you. I'm letting George go despite my better judgement. If you see him with as much as a hangnail, you get him to rest. Do you hear me?"

"Yes, Ma'am," Alex replied with a nod and a tip of her hat.

"And George," she looked at the head cowhand with a raised eyebrow.

George nodded dutifully and tipped his hat too. "I will do as the boss says, I swear."

"Ok, I trust you," Kara replied with a smile as Alex mounted Ares and took his reins between her fingers. Kara automatically drifted closer to her, wrapping her hand around her lover's calf and looking up at her with a steady gaze. "Be careful, ok?"

"Always," the rancher replied with a soft smile. "See you Sunday night. Love you."

"See you Sunday," Kara replied, giving Ares a pat on the side. "Love you too."

She watched for a while as the group rode away and then followed Matty back into the kitchen. Jane was at the window, watching as the dust from the horses' hooves drifted across the yard and out into the nearby paddock.

"How are you doing?" Kara asked softly. "I know you were concerned about George."

"I'm ok," the young woman replied with a smile. "I'm just glad he made it. I was worried there for a while." She chuckled then. "I don't know why though. You're the best doctor I ever seen."

"Would I be, by any chance, the only doctor you've ever met?" Kara replied with a little laugh.

"That's beside the point," Jane grinned. "You're still the best to me."

The moved to the table to sit down for breakfast. Matty was making eggs at the stove and toasting some bread over the open fire in the hearth to spread with thick butter. "You know," the doctor went on. "I wanted to ask you something. Feel free to say no but I'd like you to think about what I have to say."

"Ok," Janie replied curiously. She poured three cups of coffee from the pot sitting on the table and passed one to Kara.

"So, while George was sick, the clinic stayed closed and that bothered me. Rocky Road City needs more than one person who can take care of minor medical issues."

Matty nodded as she stirred the eggs a little faster.

"So," the doctor went on. "I'd like to ask you to work with me at the clinic in the afternoons. For me to train you in the art of medicine." Jane took a breath to reply but Kara held up her hand. "Before you answer, I need you to consider that you'll still be working for Alex and Matty. You'd have to get your chores done here first and foremost, but in your spare time, I'd love you to work with me."

Jane's eyes went to Matty, who smiled kindly at her and nodded. The young woman laughed and clapped her hands. "I'd love to, Doctor Zee! I'd love to learn doctorin'"

The doctor smiled broadly and squeezed the girl's hand. "That's settled then. If I've shown no symptoms of influenza, we'll start tomorrow afternoon. Come to the clinic when you're finished with your chores here."

"Yes, Ma'am," Jane replied excitedly.

Xx

The ride to the poker tournament had taken a few hours and the road was dusty and hot. Alex was glad when she made it to her room and was able to freshen up. She had her own room while the boys were sharing and she laughed at the thought of Winn and George sharing a bed. She reckoned that one of them would end up on the floor, manly as they both were. Jonn had decided to not join them this year since he was too busy at the shop and they'd met up with Morgan on the road near his farm. Elsie had sent him with them to get him out from under her feet for a day or two apparently. Alex had sniggered when he'd told her that.

Now, the rancher was downstairs in the saloon, weaving her way through the tables full of competitors as they played some warm up games. She ordered a whiskey at the bar and leaned against it as she sipped, surveying the room for familiar faces.

Across the room, she saw Winn talking to a tall, dark haired man, whom she vaguely recognized but couldn't name, so she made her way over for an introduction. "Hey Winn, who's your friend."

He patted her shoulder. "This here is Otis Graves. He's Cat Grant's security manager. Otis, this is Alex Danvers. She owns a ranch over by Rocky Road City."

The two shook hands and Alex sized him up as she resettled her gunbelt, its holster empty since her iron had been confiscated for the duration of the tournament. "Good to meet you," she said.

"You too, Miss Danvers," Graves replied, tipping his hat at her and sizing her in return.

"Alex is fine," she replied. "Are you taking part in the tournament?"

"No, Ma'am," the tall man replied. "Miss Grant don't like me doin' that when I'm s'posed to be watchin' for cheatin'."

"Speakin' of Cat," Alex said, looking around. "I haven't seen her yet."

She and Miss Mores had some… business… to discuss," Otis replied with a shrug. "They should be here shortly to open the tournament."

"Good," Alex replied. She really wanted to get seeing Cat out of the way immediately so she could tell her about Kara and concentrate on her poker game. She looked at Winn then. "Who's takin' care of the store for you?"

But Alex didn't hear the answer. Instead, she was mesmerized by the two ladies descending the stairs toward her, dressed in beautiful gowns and holding hands. Then green eyes met her brown and a small smile lifted Cat Grant's lips as she moved across the room, tugging her lover with her.

"Cat, Megan," the rancher greeted, taking her hat off and holding it between her hands.

"Alex Danvers," Cat purred. "I was hoping to see you here." She ran a fingertip down Alex's arm. "Maybe you'll take me up on my offer this year?"

Alex's heart picked up and she swallowed. "I'm flattered, as always," she replied. "But I'm not free…"

"Don't tell me you got married?" Megan interrupted, her sharp eyes fixed on the rancher's chest where the button of her waistcoat was straining a tad.

"Not exactly," Alex replied, clearing her throat a little. "But I am completely unavailable."

"Unavailable," Cat chuckled as she linked her arm through Alex's and started to walk, pulling her along. "Unbelievable." Megan trailed along behind them with her eyes fixed this time on the rancher's ass. "Tell me EVERYTHING."


	17. Part 17 - Wow She's

Frontier Medicine Part 17 - Wow... She's...

So I'm back. I got a bit burned out so I took some time for me, went on vacation and then started writing again. Hope you enjoy!

* * *

Alex allowed herself to be guided along. "Well," she said. "We have a new doctor over in Rocky Road City and she and I have been courtin' for a while now. Name's Doctor Kara Zorel."

Cat tilted her head in acknowledgement. "I've heard of her. News spreads quickly around here. Exclusively?"

Alex's brow creased. "Beg yer pardon?"

"Is she the only person you're courting?"

"Oh… Yes, Ma'am," Alex replied with a firm nod. "I don't want no one else but her and she, me."

"You love her," Megan added with a smile. "She must be very special."

"She's the most amazin' person I've ever met," the rancher said with a soft smile. "I'm very lucky that she loves me."

"We must meet her," Cat suddenly exclaimed. "Dinner. A special dinner!"

Megan nodded enthusiastically. "A wonderful idea, Darlin', yes!"

Alex nodded a little unsurely. "I'll for sure ask her if she'd like to come here."

"Oh, nono," Cat replied with a wave of her hand. "We'll come to Rocky Road City. I've heard that there's a new eating establishment there."

"It's a family café and yes, it's very good," Alex nodded. "Kara and I ate there a few times."

"It's settled then," Megan said, rubbing her hands together. "We'll make arrangements before you leave."

xx

Winn looked down at his hand nervously. Across the table, Alex was seated with a thin cigar protruding from the corner of her mouth and her cards sitting face-down on the table in front of her. Her face was impassive as always, but she smirked a little and hiked a brow as he caught her eyes. It was quiet as the other poker games went on around them, and Winn had the distinct feeling that he was about to lose the last of his money and maybe even his shirt.

To Alex 'The Shark' Danvers.

Alex, on the other hand, had the worse hand that she'd had, so far, the entire tournament but it was important for her to keep her face as she always did, despite the excitement bubbling under the surface at the standoff between herself and her friend. She could see that Winn was nervous. His tell was the way his eyes flitted back and forward along his hand and she smirked a little at him, making him even more nervous. He frowned at her, looked her in the eye for a long moment and then sighed. "Fold."

A slow smile spread across Alex's face as she leaned in and pulled the pot toward her. There was a good fifty dollars in it, and she looked forward to getting that new saddle for Argo and maybe a new hat and boots for Kara. She didn't show Winn her cards but he leaned over anyway and flipped them over, rolling his eyes and sighing in exasperation when he realized she only had one pair and he could have beaten her easily.

"Gotta take a chance sometimes," she said as she flipped a coin to the server who'd been keeping her stocked in whisky, water and jerky for the last few hours.

"I need to play with you more," Winn replied good-naturedly. "So's I can learn your tells."

"Don't have'ny," Alex chuckled. "But you're welcome to try." She rose from the table, slid her winnings into a leather purse, stitched with her initials, and tucked it into her jacket pocket. "But right now, I'm going to take a bath. I'll meet ya for supper in an hour."

"Yes, Ma'am," the grocer replied with a grin and then headed across the room to the bar. Alex climbed the stairs and walked along the corridor to her bedroom, humming softly to herself as she searched her pants pockets for her key. She was vaguely aware that someone was walking behind her and she thought nothing of it, but a sudden blow to the back of her legs took her to her knees and a swift kick to the face took her to the floor. Alex's body slumped forward and she collapsed onto her side with a groan as she faded into unconsciousness.

xx

"You're alright," a gentle voice said as Alex stirred and opened her eyes, immediately wincing and closing them again.

"Kara..."

"It's me."

"What happened?" The rancher pried her eyes open again, this time meeting worried blue as Kara peered back at her. "How long have I been out?"

"Long enough for someone to come to get me and bring me here. You were attacked outside your room," the doctor said, gently stroking her lover's hair back from her eyes. "Presumably for your winnings. Winn said you had a money purse but that's missing now."

"Uuungghhh," Alex replied. "I wanted to get you a new hat."

A bright smile lit Kara's face as she sat on the edge of the bed and took the rancher's hand. "You're sweet but don't give that a thought. You have a broken cheek bone and a concussion and you need to take it easy for a couple of days."

"I can't play poker no more?" Alex's eyes slid closed again in disappointment.

"No, Love," Kara replied with a little shake of her head. "I need you to stay in bed and rest."

"That's going to bore her to death," a new voice sounded from the open bedroom door and Kara stood and turned to meet the visitor.

"Doctor Kara Zorel," Alex said quietly. "Meet Miss Cat Grant."

Cat sashayed across the room to take Kara's hand and shake it firmly. "A pleasure," she said with a smile. "Alex has told me about you, Kara. It's wonderful to meet you in person, although I wish it were under better circumstances."

The doctor nodded gracefully. "Indeed, Miss Grant. Thank you for sending for me."

"Oh please, call me Cat," Cat replied with a wave of her hand. "Alex loves you and I care about her. She needs you to be with her."

Kara visibly relaxed and took her seat at Alex's bedside again. "Thank you again, Cat. It's nice to know that Alex has someone... looking out for her."

The older woman nodded, a dangerous glint in her eyes. "She's a very special person. I won't let anything else happen to her, I give you my word."

"I'm right here, you know," the blushing Alex uttered softly. She looked between the two women. "But it's nice to hear how much you both care about me."

Cat nodded and took a couple of steps back with a smile. "I'll leave you two alone while I make sure the last day of the tournament is still on track. I'll check back in with you both later on." She left the room and closed the door gently behind her.

"You didn't tell me how attractive she is," Kara said with a little chuckle. "I'm surprised you resisted her."

"She's not you," came the simple reply. Alex closed her eyes tiredly, her headache draining her. "Can you maybe give me something for this headache?"

Kara smiled and went to her bag to mix a concoction which she brought back to her lover. "Drink this," she said. "It'll help."

"Thanks," Alex replied. She drank the liquid, closed her eyes and drifted off a little, her hand clasped firmly in Kara's.

xx

"Bring him." Cat paced around her office like a caged animal, stress and anger written clearly across her face. A moment later, two of her most loyal men brought the newcomer to her and forced him onto his knees in front of her. "Show me," she said, holding out her hand. Her man placed a purse into her palm and she examined it, noting the letters A and D sewn on it. "Did you spend any of it?" she asked and the newcomer shook his head. "Is the money all here?" she asked again, leaning closer as her eyes darkened dangerously.

"It's all the...there, I s..swear," the newcomer stammered.

"What is your name?" Cat asked then. The newcomer lifted his eyebrow in question. "We need something to put on your tombstone, after all," Cat went on. The man's eyes widened. "Oh..." Cat laughed looking at her men. "He thought we were going to just hand him over to the sheriff."

Cat's men shook their heads in exasperation.

"It's such a shame that new players don't read the house rules." Cat waved her hand and her face hardened, green eyes solidifying into stormy grey.

"Hang him."

xx

Winn was standing outside Alex's room, his hat clenched in his hands as he mentally beat himself up. He had been pacing up and down the corridor, stopping to raise his hand to knock each time and then chickening out, about a million times, but now he took a deep breath and knocked gently. He heard a scuffling of shoes and then the door eased back to reveal Kara's blonde head.

"Hi Winn," she said softly as she slipped out into the corridor. "She's sleeping and I don't want to wake her."

"Of course not," the man replied. "I... I just wanted to tell her I'm sorry."

"For what?" Kara asked, her brow creasing in genuine puzzlement.

"I shoulda walked her to her room," Winn said, his voice quavering. He cleared his throat self-consciously. "That bastard wouldn't've attacked her if I'd been there, pardon my language."

The doctor reached out, squeezing his shoulder reassuringly. "You can't blame yourself, Winn. You had no idea what was going to happen. This was supposed to be a safe place."

"And it is." Cat's voice carried as she walked along the corridor toward them. She held out her hand and placed a bag into Kara's. "Here's Alex's purse. I have it on good authority that the money is all there."

"But... where... how...?" Kara looked at the purse and back to Cat.

"Probably best not to ask questions, Darling," the older woman replied. "It's been taken care of, I can assure you."

"Thank you. Alex will be delighted," the doctor replied with a brilliant smile that melted part of Cat's heart. "Thank you from the bottom of my heart, Cat."

"All in a day's work for an investigative reporter," Cat replied with a wave of her hand.

"I thought you were a saloon owner," Kara chuckled.

"These days, yes," the older blonde smiled. "But not always." She turned away but then paused and looked back over her shoulder. "If you ever have an interest in publishing a medical journal, Doctor Zorel, please give me first chance at being your publisher."

"I'm flattered," Kara replied with another beaming smile. "I may just take you up on that one day."

"I hope you will."

"Wow," Winn said softly as he watched Cat sashay away. "She's..." He whistled softly under his breath.

Kara nodded, her eyes on the purse in her hand. "Isn't she?"


	18. Part 18 - Someone's Comin' to Dinner?

Frontier Medicine - Chapter 18 - Someone's Comin' to Dinner?

Alex is tired of being fussed over and Mayor Lord is well... Mayor Lord. Dun dun duuuunn!

* * *

Kara sat quietly by the window of Alex's room, gazing out over the bustling town. There were more people and buildings than in Rocky Road and she found herself wishing she was back there. It surprised her somewhat since, for a while, she'd wondered if she'd ever get used to living in a small town.

Alex whimpered in her sleep and Kara moved quickly to the bed to check her for a fever. The deep cut to the rancher's cheek was clean but the doctor was more than aware of the possibility of infection. Alex stirred and her eyes slowly blinked open but they softened when they saw Kara.

"You have entirely too many clothes on," she murmured, reaching out to rub the fabric of Kara's skirt between her fingertips.

Kara laughed softly. "Sounds like you're feeling better, Love."

"Mmmm..." The rancher lifted and waggled her hand before tugging on her lover's to draw her closer. "Can't sleep?"

"I dozed a little in the chair. It was hard to sleep with the noise."

"Right," the rancher replied. "Lots more people here." She pulled back her quilt and sat up, listening to her bladder. "I need to go to the bathroom. Have fewer clothes on when I get back." She added a grin for good measure and headed toward the outhouse.

Kara chuckled, shaking her head as she went back to the window and closed the book she had been reading. It was very late and she was tired so she changed into her night gown and climbed into the bed to try to get some proper sleep. Alex returned moments later and climbed in beside her. "Better," she said. "But still too many."

"Is that so?" the doctor asked as she nestled closer, running a fingertip over her lover's lips. "Well, as much as I'd love you to remedy that. I really want you to rest, Alex. We both should."

"You're right, I'm sorry, Kara," the rancher replied with a smile. "I just missed you."

"I missed you too," Kara replied, closing the distance between them to kiss Alex softly. "But I'm sorry you didn't get to finish the tournament."

"I'm still buyin' you a new hat," the rancher replied.

"It's Cat you should be buying the hat for," Kara replied. "She got your purse back. She gave it to me earlier while you were asleep."

"She did?" Alex visibly brightened. "How?"

Kara shrugged and laid her head down on the older woman's shoulder. "She pretty much told me not to ask how. Said it was all in a day's work for an investigative reporter."

"Not surprisin'," the rancher mused. "Cat has a... reputation in these parts for not takin' any... manure."

"You can say shit, Alex. I won't faint," Kara laughed. "You forget, I worked in a hospital. I've heard worse."

Warm arms closed around her. "Right, sorry, Love. I didn't mean to imply that you're a lady or nothin'."

The doctor laughed again. "I think my being a lady is wearing off. I'm enjoying being a frontier doctor so much more."

Xx

Winn was out at the stable saddling the horses when Kara found him. "Morning."

"Mornin'," the grocer replied, touching the brim of his hat. "How's she doin'?"

"She's a little better but I think I'd prefer her to ride back in the coach. Would you mind taking Ares back with you?"

"Not a problem," Winn replied. "Morgan has always talked about how he'd love to ride Ares but Alex would never let him."

"Tell him to be careful. Ares is as picky about his riders as Alex is about who rides him." She patted her friend on the shoulder. "See you back at home."

"See you later. Be safe," Winn replied as he tied his horse back up and moved to Ares' stall.

Xx

Alex was sitting on the edge of the bed with her eyes closed when Kara returned to their room. "What's wrong?" the doctor asked as she knelt in front of her.

"I can't put my socks on," the rancher replied with a frown. "Every time I try to bend down, I get dizzy and nauseated."

"That's the concussion, Love. Here, let me help." Kara leaned down and eased both socks on, then she helped Alex slip her feet into her boots. "Better?"

"Much." They exchanged a sweet kiss and then Alex pulled out her pocket watch. "We need to go or we'll miss the stagecoach." Kara picked up both of their bags and carried them out the door. "I can take those," the rancher protested but the doctor shook her head.

"It's ok. I've got them." Kara led the way down the corridor and down the stairs into the saloon proper. The tournament had finished the night before and now the bar was quieter, patronized mostly by regular locals. Cat was leaning against the bartop, seemingly waiting for them since she pushed off the counter and met them at the bottom of the stairs.

"Good, I was hoping to catch you before you left. Megan and I would like to pay you a visit soon."

"We'd welcome it," Kara replied with a smile. "Write or telegram to let us know when you're coming."

"I most certainly will." The saloon owner was quiet for a moment but then she leaned in and gently kissed Alex's cheek. "I'm sorry you got hurt but please believe me when I say that your attacker got what he deserved."

The rancher tilted her head but something in Cat's eyes told her not to ask so she merely nodded. "Thanks, Cat. We'll see you soon. Say goodbye to Megan for us."

Kara watched as the two women nodded at each other and then accepted a hug from her new friend. "See you soon. Safe home," Cat replied. The stagecoach pulled up outside the saloon then and she walked her friends outside, waited until they were boarded and waved them away with a regretful look.

Xx

Alex was glad to be home and back in her own bed. She was bored, since Matty and the rest of the staff were tending to the ranch and Kara had gone to the clinic, but she knew her partner would kill her if she did anything more strenuous than sitting in a chair and reading a book. However, Kara didn't say anything about where the chair and book should be and she grinned to herself as she got up and got dressed. Then she went down to the kitchen to get some coffee. Jane was sitting at the table peeling potatoes.

"Good to have you back, Alex," she said with a smile as the rancher took a seat across from her. "How are you feeling?"

"Been better, been worse," Alex replied. "I needed to get out of bed and do somethin'."

"I won't tell Doctor Zee," the girl replied with a wink. 'She left me orders not to let you do anythin' strenuous."

Alex sighed and shrugged. "She's just worried about my concussion. How's George doin'?"

"He's well," Jane said, a shy smile rising to her face. "He asked me to dinner."

"I see," Alex nodded. "And I assume you said yes?"

"I did," Jane nodded. "It's my honor."

The rancher patted her friend's hand. "George is a good man. You're lucky to have each other."

"Like you and Doctor Zee." Jane nodded. "I know."

Just then the door opened and Matty stuck her head inside. "Alexandra Danvers, what the hell are you doin' outta bed?"

Alex rolled her eyes and got up, muttering to herself as she picked up a chair and carried it to the door. Then she grabbed her book off the shelf and a glass and bottle off the side table. "I'm goin' to sit outside, read my book and have me a glass of whisky. Any objections?" Her eyes caught Matty's and then Jane's. "No? Good. Excuse me."

She brought her bounty outside and set her chair in a nice shaded spot out of the wind where she could relax and close her eyes. Moments later, Alex was drifting off, her half-filled glass forgotten.

Xx

"No, No, Ma'am!" Jonn backed away from his wife, her hands raised in mock surrender. "I ain't goin'."

Myriah shook her head in exasperation, poking his chest. "You big ol' chicken!" she scolded. "What is the matter with you? Doctor Zee will fix you right up."

"You know I don't like needles, Woman!"

Winn chuckled as he passed by. "If it's any consolation, Jonn, Doctor Zee ain't never hurt me before. 'Sides, you might not even need a shot."

Then another voice interrupted and they turned to find Mayor Lord watching with his arms folded. "Wouldn't depend too much on that woman anyway," he said. "She won't be 'round here for too much longer."

"What do you mean?" Winn asked, his eyes narrowed.

"I got an interesting telegram," he said, patting his jacket pocket. "Seems like Doctor Zorel is about to be surprised by a visitor."

Jonn, Myriah and Winn exchanged wary looks and then looked over at the clinic as the mayor strolled away, chuckling to himself.


	19. Part 19 - The Visitor

Frontier Medicine - Part 19 - The Visitor

Alex and Kara have some adult fun in their little safe haven and Kara's visitor sets Alex's hackles a'raisin'!

Guys, thank you so much for the wonderful comments you've left me on this story. You don't know how much they mean to me. It's truly y'all who keep me doing this!

* * *

Unsurprisingly, Lord didn't wait any length of time before heading over to the clinic. He stood quietly at the door, while he watched Kara sweeping and folding some towels that she'd just taken in from the clothes line behind the building. It took a few moments for her to realize he was there but, when she did, her body language changed and she sat her broom down within range of her hand in case she needed to defend herself. Kara did not at all trust this man.

"Mayor Lord," she said as he stepped through the door. "How can I help you?"

Lord took a seat in Kara's guest chair, leaned back and hitched his boot up onto his knee. "Got a telegram today," he began slowly.

"Oh?" Kara crossed her arms and blew a strand of hair back from her eyes. "And you don't have any friends to tell?"

The mayor ignored the thinly veiled jab and reached into his inside jacket pocket to pull out a piece of paper. He slowly unfolded it to read. "To Mayor of Rocky Road City. Received letter from sister. Kara Zorel. No return address. Coming to Rocky Road City to find her. Would appreciate help and will be in touch. Mrs. Shirley Madden."

"Oh Lord," Kara whispered as she turned and wrapped her arms around herself. "When did you receive that?"

"This morning," the mayor replied. "But I don't know how long before she arrives." He folded the telegram and slipped it back into his pocket. "Fair warning in case you want to get packed."

"Packed?" the doctor said, surprise coloring her tone. "Why would I want to get packed?"

"To go back to New York, of course. You don't think she'd just show up here if she didn't want you to go back with her?"

Kara took in and let out a long slow breath. "Mayor Lord, you're not getting rid of me that easily. I have no intention of going anywhere."

The man stood and tipped his hat. "We'll see. Good day, DOCTOR Zorel."

Kara glared at him until he disappeared from sight and then walked around her desk to drop heavily into her chair. Shirley's coming to find her was the last thing she thought would happen.

Xx

Kara slid lower and snuggled into Alex's arms, relishing the skin-to-skin contact. They were lying together on a large bedroll spread out next to a campfire in a secluded area of pasture. Surrounded by a small ring of trees, it was quiet and private and had become their sometimes sanctuary to be alone.

"We won't be able to do this," the rancher said as she pressed a soft kiss against her lover's forehead. "With your sister stayin' here."

The doctor sighed. "Let's not talk about that now," she said, running her fingertips down Alex's chest and circling her breast. "She probably won't be here for days yet anyway." Her hand continued lower over the rancher's stomach, tracing the ridged scar left from when Alex had been shot, then wandered lower to caress between her legs.

Alex's eyes drifted shut and she breathed deeply. "Good Lord, what you do to me," she murmured.

"You make me so crazy for you," Kara replied and, to Alex's surprise, she shifted up and over the rancher's body to straddle her hips. "I need you inside me." Alex swallowed, hardly able to breathe as Kara took her hand. "But first I want to watch you touch yourself."

Part of Alex was so surprised by Kara's behavior that she felt a blush rise, but a much bigger part of her was turned on so completely that she could already feel her own wetness pooling, especially when Kara placed her hand there. Between her naked lover's beautiful body hovering above her and the implication of what she was about to do echoing in her brain, she felt almost overwhelmed. But then Kara shifted again and started to move slowly, grinding herself down on Alex's thigh and closing her eyes as the delicious friction made her groan softly.

Alex parted her legs further, bending the knee of the one Kara's wasn't riding, and let her fingertips explore through her own wetness. Her lips parted as she struggled to breathe and she moved her free hand to Kara's breasts, caressing them before rolling the dusky pink nipples between her fingers. Kara's eyes were on Alex's hand and she gasped as the rancher pushed two fingers inside herself and groaned with pleasure.

"Good, Love," the doctor whispered. "More."

Alex complied, her back arching off the blanket as Kara leaned down and nibbled on her ear. She felt the first strains of orgasm building and she moved her fingers in that come-hither motion inside as her other hand moved to her clitoris to circle it hard and fast.

"Kara..." she groaned. "I'm gonna..."

"Let go," the doctor gasped, her own orgasm not far away as she continued riding Alex's thigh.

"Uuunnnggggh.. Yessss..." Alex cried out as the waves of pleasure crashed over her, jerking her body as Kara held on to her. Then, as the pleasure subsided, she grabbed Kara and rolled them over, capturing the doctor's lips in a fiery kiss and pushing her fingers deep inside her. She thrusted hard and fast, moving to capture one of her lover's nipples between her teeth and then sucking hard.

Kara climaxed spectacularly, unable to stop the hoarse cry that was wrenched from her throat as her hand clutched hard at the nape of the rancher's neck. Her body arched up toward the heavens and her angelic lover and she almost feared the convulsions would never stop. "Jesus..." she got out as she slowly came back to herself and hugged Alex as hard as she could, still trembling from the force of her orgasm. "I didn't realize... I never thought..."

"What, Love?" Alex asked softly as she held Kara close, kissing her damp forehead.

"I didn't think it could be any better than it already was but... wow."

"You are so beautiful and amazin' and I love you so much," Alex replied on a whisper. "I want to marry you, Kara Zorel."

Kara's breath hitched and she smiled, the firelight dancing in her blue eyes. "There's nothing I want more than to be your wife," she said, tracing Alex's eyebrows with her fingertip. "But you know we can't, Love."

Alex closed her eyes as the truth of it settled heavily on her chest. "I know."

Xx

Dawn had just broken over the nearby mountains when Kara and Alex rode into the yard at Mary Grace's and stabled their horses. They both had a full day ahead of them but they allowed a few moments outside the kitchen door to share some languid kisses until, that is, the door opened and a strange woman in a fancy dress stepped out into the cool morning air.

"Well, good morning, Kara."

The voice jolted Kara to her core and she immediately broke her kiss with Alex and whirled around. "Shi... Shirley?"

"I don't know why you're so surprised," the dark-haired woman replied. "Mayor Lord told me last night that he'd told you I was coming."

The doctor was suddenly short of breath but she managed to pull herself together with a lot of willpower and Alex's steady touch against her back. "I didn't realize you'd be arriving last night."

"Got here a few minutes ago," Matty said, appearing from around the corner with a large basket full of eggs grasped in her hand. She paused to offer a sympathetic look to her friend. "Mornin'"

"Morning," Kara replied with a smile. Then she turned back to her sister. "You've already met Matty. Let me introduce you to Alex Danvers..." She looked lovingly at the rancher. "My sweetheart."

Alex smiled and took off her hat as she held out her hand. "Honor to meet you, Miss Shirley."

"Miss Danvers," Shirley replied, a cool tone to her voice as she shook the rancher's hand. "How do you do?"

"Call me Alex and I'm well, thank you for askin'." She glanced at Kara then and cleared her throat. "I'll let you get caught up. Excuse me."

Alex ducked into the house and when the door closed, Kara pulled her sister into an unexpected hug. "This is not a bad surprise," she said softly. "Did you come alone or did Joseph come with you?"

Shirley sighed then. "Joseph and I... well... I'll tell you more later but I came alone because I wanted to see you, Kar. I was worried. Mother is too."

"There's nothing to be worried about," Kara replied, releasing her sister. "Really. I'm perfectly fine."

Shirley nodded as she took in her sister's disheveled form. "I can see you're perfectly fine," she teased with a raised eyebrow. "You missed a button. Or did Alex lose it in a hay bale somewhere?"

The doctor blushed and shook her head. "Come inside and have some breakfast." She opened the kitchen door and they stepped inside to the warm smell of eggs and bacon."

Matty was at the stove and she offered a smile. "I made up a room for you, Miss Shirley. I hope you'll be comfortable."

"Thank you, Matty," Shirley replied with a warm smile that surprised her sister. "I do so very much appreciate your hospitality."

"Any family of Doctor Zee's is family here too." the older woman poured two cups of steaming coffee and set them in front of Kara and her sister. "And we take care of family."

"Yes," Kara's sister replied. "Family means everything, which is why I'm here to bring Kara back to New York with me." Shirley took a sip of her coffee as if what she'd just said was a trivial comment. But the look on Alex's face, where she stood at the bottom of the stairs, indicated that it was nothing but a bombshell.

"Over my dead body," the rancher ground out.

Shirley slowly stood and faced her prosecutor, her hands perched on her hips. "Let's hope it doesn't come to that."


	20. Part 20 - Meeting the Family

Frontier Medicine - Part 20 - Meeting the Family

Kara gets some bad news and Alex goes with her on an unexpected trip

Warning for sadness and conflict in this chapter.

* * *

Alex's hands clenched into fists and her jaw bunched as she tried to control her anger. Kara got up and went to her. "Hey," she said softly. "Calm down. You know I'm not going anywhere."

"Mother is dying," Shirley stated flatly. "She has cancer of the lungs and wants to see you before..." She looked down into the depths of her coffee. "I didn't want you to hear by telegram."

There was dead silence in the room for a long moment. Alex swallowed and her hands slowly uncurled and flexed a little as Kara turned back to her sister, her hand pressed to her mouth. "When did you find out?" she asked.

"She was diagnosed three months ago. As soon as I received your letter, I arranged travel here." Shirley sat back down and sipped her coffee. Alex's hands rested on Kara's shoulders and squeezed gently.

"I'm so sorry," the rancher said. "Of course, you should go back to New York."

Kara nodded and went to the table to sit opposite her sister. "What's the prognosis?"

"Doctor Brown is treating her symptoms, but he said she doesn't have much time left. We should leave as soon as possible, Kar."

Kara winced internally. She didn't tell Shirley that Brown was a dinosaur who had no intention of embracing modern medicine. She'd had many the argument with the veteran doctor, who also thought that female doctors were an absurdity and who, she almost believed, was still using bloodletting to treat a fever. Still, cancer. There was nothing she could do for that either.

"I see." Kara looked over at Alex then. "I have to go, Alex, but please... come with me?"

Shirley took a breath to protest but thought better of it when she saw her sister's warning look. Instead, she tilted her head and looked expectantly at the rancher. Alex nodded immediately. "Whatever you need," she said. "I'll be there."

Xx

Kara was uncomfortable and uneasy. She hated the size of the dress she was wearing but her sister had insisted on something more respectable than her every day Rocky Road City clothing. At least Alex was relatively comfortable, dressed in a tailored suit and collared shirt. She had flat out refused to wear a dress and Kara had giggled at her sister's outrage. There'd been a standoff, but Alex had finally won, much to Kara's delight. She couldn't really imagine her lover in a dress.

They arrived in New York in the early afternoon and a carriage was waiting to take them to the Zorel home. As they were carried closer, Kara began to fidget, and Alex rested her hand on her partner's thigh. "Try to relax, Love. Your Ma's gonna need a brave smile."

"You're right," the doctor replied. She sucked in and then released a deep breath. "Alex, when we get there, I'm not sure what's..."

"It's ok. I'll wait in my room while you take care of family stuff. Just come find me when you need me."

"I always need you," the blonde replied. Shirley smiled as she continued to gaze out the window, but the smile fell when she remembered why they were there and, all too soon, they were pulling up outside the house.

The doorman trotted down the steps and opened the carriage door, offering a hand to Kara and Shirley in turn to help them down. He turned back then but wasn't sure whether to offer the third woman a hand but to his shock, she grasped it and shook it. "Good t'meet'ya," Alex said amiably. "Nice place y'got here."

"Thank you, Ma'am," the doorman replied. "My name is Thomas. Can I help you with your luggage?"

The rancher chucked a thumb upwards. "Sure. It's on the roof." She jumped down from the carriage and smiled as Kara took her hand and laced their fingers together. "You ok?"

"Inexplicably nervous," the doctor whispered. "This is just my family, right?"

"Right," Alex agreed but she squeezed Kara's hand a little tighter. "Everythin's goin' to be fine."

Inside the house, the housekeeper welcomed them and showed them to their rooms. Kara left Alex with a discreet kiss and followed Shirley to their mother's door. Outside, Kara took a deep breath and then knocked before slowly pushing inside.

The room was dimly lit and the woman in the center of the bed looked years older than Kara remembered despite the relatively short time she'd been away. In a chair next to the bed, Kara's father sat, his wife's hand held between his own. Doctor Brown was standing on the other side of the bed, his hand on her mother's forehead, checking her temperature.

Doctor Zorel," he said as Kara moved closer to kneel next to her father.

"Mama," she said softly, ignoring everyone else.

"Kara, my love," the older woman replied, her voice hoarse. "I've missed you."

"I've missed you too," the doctor responded, her voice wavering a little. "Shirley came all the way to Rocky Road City to bring me back."

"I'm sorry to take you away," Cecilia replied. "You've made quite the life out there for yourself."

Kara's father tutted but didn't say anything. Kara chose to let it go and was relieved when Doctor Brown slipped out of the room.

"I do love my life," she said with a smile. "I have a clinic and a lot of regular patients. I also make house calls on horseback. Can you imagine that?"

"I imagine you happy," Cecilia said with a smile. "Shirley told us about the ranch and your friend, Alex. She said she's a wonderful friend to you."

Kara looked back over her shoulder at her sister in surprise, but the woman just shrugged. "You said to tell them whatever I thought was best."

"I just wish it had been the truth," Jonathan Zorel interjected, sitting up straighter in his chair. "The mayor of Rocky Road or whatever it's called had a different story to tell."

But Kara just smiled. "You're right, Papa. Alex is a lot more than just a friend," she said, squaring her shoulders. "We're in love and we're planning on being together for the rest of our lives."

You could hear a pin drop in the room until Shirley cleared her throat. "Alex obviously loves Kara very much," she said. "She travelled all the way here to be with her."

"That woman is here?" Jonathan exclaimed, standing up abruptly but his wife held on to his hand.

"Jon... wait. Sit down please." For a moment, Kara thought that her father might refuse but instead, he let out a deep breath and took his seat. Cecilia looked at her family one by one. "I don't have a lot of time left." Kara stayed quiet. She knew it was the truth. "And I want to see my family happy when I do go. If Alex makes Kara happy and takes care of her, what does it matter that she's a female companion? Shirley, if you don't love Joseph anymore, leave him. Meet someone else, have a happy life."

Kara and Shirley exchanged a look and the doctor nodded her agreement with her mother. "Mother's right, Shirl. Don't stay with him if you aren't happy."

Cecilia looked to her husband then. "Meet someone new after I'm gone, Jon. Get remarried. Be happy."

Kara got up and wrapped her arms around her father from behind, resting her chin on top of his head. "I love you, Papa. Please don't hate me."

Jonathan didn't say anything, but his shoulders lowered a little. Just then, the door opened, and Doctor Brown reappeared. "Cecilia needs some rest. Let her sleep please."

Kara stood and looked him right in the eye. "I'll be examining my mother myself after she gets some rest. Please come back tomorrow."

Brown looked over at Jonathan who nodded his agreement. "Ok, I'll be back tomorrow morning."

"Goodbye," Cecilia said as she let her eyes drift closed. The others left to see the doctor out, but Kara stayed with her mother for a few minutes.

"How are you feeling, Mama?" she asked softly. "Are you in any pain?"

"Some, but Doctor Brown is trying to manage it with morphine. I'm glad you're here through. I finally have a doctor whom I trust."

"Oh Mama," the younger woman whispered, tears spilling down her cheeks. "I can't fix this for you. I wish with all my heart that I could."

"I know, Love," Cecilia nodded. "I know there's nothing that can be done. I only have one regret and it's not seeing you for who you REALLY are for so long. But I promise I do now and I'm so proud of you, Kara."

"Thank you, Mama," Kara kissed her mother's hand and then stood up. "You need to rest. I'll be back to check on you later."

Cecilia managed a small smile. "Bring Alex. I'd like to meet her."

Xx

Alex was standing at the window looking out over the city when a light tap sounded at her door. "C'mon in," she called, fully expecting to see Kara come in but instead, a tall man with greying hair at his temples and eyes the same color as Kara's entered. "Oh... hello, Sir."

"Miss Danvers, I presume," Jonathan said, extending a hand for Alex to shake. She did so and then smiled.

"That's right, Sir. Please call me Alex."

"I wanted to meet you," he said. "Because my wife is dying, and she asked something of me." Alex waited patiently as he paced a little and then turned back to her. "I don't approve of your lifestyle."

A pair of eyebrows shot up. "You don't approve of ranchin'?" Alex asked mildly. "You don't eat beef?"

Jon couldn't help but chuckle. "No, Ma'am. Not the ranching. I don't care for you being in a relationship with my daughter."

The rancher nodded back and turned back to the window. "I understand," she replied. "Not many people do. 'Specially in a small time like Rocky Road City. Mr. Zorel, I've been different all my life. I never thought I'd find happiness, y'know?" She turned back to him, her hand pressed to her chest over her heart. "Kara makes me feel like I can do anythin' or be anythin' I want to be. She makes me want to be a better person. I love your daughter, Sir, and if I could, I'd marry her tomorrow."

Jonathan turned and opened the door. Then looked back over his shoulder. "Come have dinner," he said. "Kara isn't happy with me and I'd like to fix that."

"Yes, Sir. Let me just freshen up."

Xx

Dinner began as a quiet affair. Alex saw Kara for the first time since they'd arrived when she came down the stairs. She looked tired and her eyes were red rimmed. The rancher immediately got up and went to her. "Are you ok?" she asked gently, and Kara nodded once, then shook her head.

"Not really," she replied, her voice heavy with tears. "I just need to get through this dinner and then I'll need you to hold me."

The rancher felt at a loss for what to say so she said the first thing that came to mind. "Forever, Kara." She received a smile as a reward and followed the doctor to the table where she pulled out a chair for her and then guided it into the table as she sat down.

"Thank you," Kara said with a smile as Alex took the seat next to her again. There were several faces at the table the rancher didn't recognize, including a small girl with auburn hair and bright green eyes. "May I introduce my partner, Alex Danvers," Kara said. "Alex, my father, Jonathan Zorel, my brother-in-law, Joseph and my niece, Rachel. You already know Shirley.

"Pleasure," Alex said with a smile as she gazed around the table.

"Partner?" Joseph blurted out. "What the hell does that mean?!"

Kara tilted her head a little. "Would you prefer sweetheart, Joseph?" she asked sweetly. "Or maybe lover? But that might be a little too risqué for you."

Shirley snickered. "Definitely."

"Disgusting," Joseph spat.

"Asshole," Kara shot back, making Alex almost choke on her wine.

"Kara!" Jonathan warned.

"What, Papa? I don't think Joseph gets a say, do you? Or have we forgotten what happened? Maybe this family needs to discuss things more instead of hiding all this bullshit away."

"Kara," Alex said softly, reaching out to squeeze her sweetheart's hand. "Your niece."

"Bullshit," Rachel repeated as she spooned some peas carefully onto her fork.

Shirley started to laugh. "You know what? Kara is right. This family never talks about the elephants in the room."

"Shirley!" Jonathan said, appalled.

"Well Papa, you've demonstrated that you know mine and Kara's names. What next? Will you actually grow a spine?"

Shirley's raised voice echoed around the room and Alex just leaned back in her chair and sipped on her wine. For once, she could just keep her mouth shut. Kara and her sister had it all covered, and she figured they weren't so different from each other after all. Joseph scowled at Alex and went back to his steak muttering something under his breath.

"So..." Jonathan began, trying to calm the room. "How many cows do you have on your ranch, Alex?"

"'Bout three hundred head of cattle now. We also have about fifty dairy cows, some chickens and some turkeys."

"And ducks," Kara added. "Those and the horses are my favorites."

"Do you ride the horses?" Rachel asked suddenly from her spot at the other end of the table.

Kara grinned and nodded enthusiastically at the five-year-old. "I sure do," she replied, her newly acquired Montana accent creeping through. "I make house calls on my horse, Darwin. She's pretty. You'd love her."

The little girl jumped down from her seat and made her way round the table. When she reached Kara, the doctor lifted her into her lap and kissed her head. "Will you teach me how to ride, Aunt Kara?" she asked.

"Of course. Alex and I will teach you. She's a fantastic rider."

"Alex, will you teach me? Daddy can't ride," Rachel said.

The rancher nodded solemnly. "It'd be my honor."

"Joseph isn't the outdoor type," Kara added.

"Oh Lord," Shirley said as Joseph got to his feet.

"I can teach my own child to ride," he yelled as he stormed around the table toward the doctor, fists raised. "How dare you..."

But he suddenly shut up when Alex stepped in front of him and held him by the front of his shirt. "Kindly step back," she said quietly but her tone held an edge that made Kara shiver a little. "That's your daughter in Kara's lap and if you touch a hair on either one of their heads, I'll escort you outside. Permanently."

Joseph struggled a little, but he was no match for the iron biceps holding him in place a tad off the floor. His face was turning red as his collar dug into his throat and he slapped at Alex's hand. "Ok, ok."

"Good," the rancher replied and let him go immediately. Jonathan was watching with his mouth open and he swallowed as Alex took her seat again and looked worriedly at Kara. "Are you ok?"

"You know, Love, I'm suddenly not very hungry. I think I'll go check on my mother and then go to bed." She let Rachel slide off her lap and then stood up. "Goodnight." She kissed Alex on the top of the head and then headed for the stairs.

"Ok, let me escort you to your room."


	21. Part 21 - Taking Out the Trash

Frontier Medicine - Part 21 - Taking Out the Trash

Jonathan grows a spine! Kara introduces Alex to a friend and Cecilia makes a proposition!

Sorry for any typos. I am seriously busy at the moment with end of year work and I've barely had a chance to proof read!

* * *

Kara and Alex climbed the grand staircase hand-in-hand, walked along the landing and entered Kara's room, closing the door behind them. They didn't speak a word as Kara opened the collar of Alex's shirt, pressed her face into the soft skin of the rancher's neck and just breathed. It was quiet, even though they were in the city - a testament to the quality of the window glass, the rancher supposed - and they held each other close as they tried to let the conflict go. A knock sounded at the door a while later and Kara let out a deep sigh. "I can't right now."

"I'll handle it," Alex murmured, rubbing her lover's back. She went to the portal and opened it to find Kara's father waiting outside. "Kara's not taking visitors, Sir," she said respectfully.

Jonathan nodded and rubbed his hands together anxiously. "I understand. Please just tell her that Joseph has been instructed to never return to this house. Shirley just told him she wants a divorce. He's been having an affair with a... a... lady of the night."

Alex heard a snort from behind her. "Once a cheater..." Kara said as she stepped up to the door. "I had a feeling there was more going on than Shirley was saying."

"Please forgive me, Karabells," the man said, looking down contritely. "I was trying to keep the peace when I should have been standing up for my daughters. I promise you I'll do a better job from now on. I'm going to represent Shirley and take that bastard for all he owns... for both of you."

"You know the law better than most, Papa," Kara replied, shaking her head. "Shirley has very few rights as a wife."

"He'll pay, one way or another," Jonathan replied. "I'll make sure of it."

The doctor nodded. "I believe you." She smiled softly, her childhood nickname reminding her of how close she used to be to her father. "And I forgive you. You're teachable, after all."

Jonathan grinned widely. "Apparently. Anyway, I just wanted to let you know that it's safe to come back downstairs if you'd like to."

Kara looked at Alex, who nodded amiably. "Ok," the doctor smiled. "But I want to look in on Mama first. She asked to meet Alex."

"Ok, Sweetheart," Jonathan nodded. "I'll talk to Shirley for a while."

Xx

Cecilia was awake and she managed a smile as Kara stuck her head in the door of her bedroom. "Hi, Darling."

"Mama, are you feeling well enough for visitors?"

The older woman nodded and beckoned to her. "Come in. I woke up a little while ago and I was getting bored here alone."

The doctor slipped into the room, pulling Alex behind her by the hand. "Mama, this is Alex."

The rancher moved close to the bed and knelt down. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Ma'am," she said placing her hand lightly on Cecilia's.

"The pleasure is mine," the older woman replied. "You didn't tell me how beautiful she is," she added, looking at Kara with a raised eyebrow. "No wonder you fell in love with her."

Alex blushed to the tips of her ears and scratched the back of her neck awkwardly, hoping the low light in the room would hide it.

"True," Kara replied. "But it's not just that. Alex is the sweetest, kindest, most honorable person I know."

"Kara." The rancher chuckled. "You give me far more credit than you should."

"I give you just the right amount of credit, My Love." The doctor sat on the edge of the bed and took her mother's wrist to check her pulse. Then she felt her forehead to make sure she didn't have a fever. "Any pain, Mama?"

"Nothing I can't handle," Cecilia replied. Then she coughed heavily and winced, pressing her hand to her chest.

"Alex, could you get me my medical bag please," Kara asked.

"Of course," Alex replied. She was back only a few moment later and Kara went through her kit's contents, finding a container of menthol liniment and placing it on the nightstand.

"I have something that might help to lessen your cough." She opened the buttons of her mother's nightgown and used her stethoscope to listen to her heart and lungs. Then she rubbed some of the container's contents between her hands and smoothed it gently into her mother's chest as Alex examined the view outside the window to give them some privacy.

"Doctor Brown didn't have this stuff," Cecilia said, enjoying the sensation of warmth spreading through her skin.

"Menthol has been around since the sixteen hundreds, which I think is when Brown did his medical training," Kara replied with a teasing smile. "So, I'm surprised he didn't suggest it."

Cecilia laughed lightly and caressed her daughter's cheek. "You have such a gentle touch, My Darling. Doctor Brown seems to care more about treating the disease than alleviating pain."

"I'm sure he does his best," Kara allowed. "A lot of doctors still think that treating the disease also alleviates the pain, but that's not always the case. I'd like you to tell me immediately if there's something you need or if you have any more pain, ok?"

"I will, Darling," the older woman replied. "I promise." Then she looked to the window. "Alex?"

"Yes, Ma'am?" the rancher came to kneel next to the bed again.

"Do you love my daughter?"

Alex nodded with a soft smile. "More than anythin'."

"Would you like to marry her?"

"Mama!" Kara exclaimed, but Alex held up her hand.

"Yes, Ma'am. She already knows that I want her to be my wife."

"Kara," Cecilia said. "Do you want to marry Alex?"

Kara stood behind Alex, resting her hands on her shoulders. "I'd marry her tomorrow if I could."

Cecilia smiled happily. "Good. I think I know how I can help."

Xx

"Lena!" Kara exclaimed as she got down from the carriage. She and Alex had come downtown to go shopping and see the sights. "What a surprise! Lord, it's good to see you!" She exchanged a long hug with her friend.

"Kara, how wonderful to see you too," the young woman replied, her Irish accent obvious. "You look amazing."

"You too," the doctor replied. She turned then and took Alex's hand. "Lena Luthor, meet Alex Danvers, my lover."

Alex's eyebrows shot up as Lena's eyes roamed up and down her body. The woman seemed completely unfazed by Kara's news. "A pleasure, Miss Danvers," She pursed her ruby red lips. "And where did you find this fine specimen of a woman, Kara?"

"Rocky Road City, Montana," the doctor replied with a grin. "Alex took me in when I had nowhere to go. Alex, I think I told you about Lena and Samantha before? The ladies who live together?"

"Yes, y'did," Alex replied with a smile. "Good to meet you too, Miss Luthor. Please call me Alex."

"Then you must call me Lena," Lena replied. "What are you two up to today? Out for some lunch? A bit o'shopping maybe?"

Kara grinned and linked her arm through Alex's. "Wedding dress shopping actually. A very open-minded friend of my mother's has agreed to marry Alex and me... a symbolic ceremony of course."

"Of course," Lena chuckled. "That's wonderful news, Honey. Congratulations to you both. I wish Sam and I could do that but it's terrifying to think about telling people."

"Well, we're not exactly yellin' about it in Rocky Road, but we're not really hidin' it either. People seem to mostly just turn a blind eye," Alex said with a shrug. "Folks've known me all my life. Take me just the way I am, I s'pose." She paused then and frowned. "Matty's goin' to be mad if she doesn't get an invitation to the weddin'."

Kara nodded. "I thought about that. I'd say wait until we get home but my mother is too ill to travel. I'd like to do it here and maybe have a second one at Mary Grace's? We can send a telegram to let her know."

"I'm hoping that Sam and I will get an invitation," Lena said with a wink. "It's good to have... like-minded friends... there."

"We'd be honored," Alex replied, tipping her hat a little. "So, what are you in the city for today?"

Lena shrugged. "Nothing much. Sam was busy with the household accounts and I felt like getting out."

"Lena is a scientist," Kara explained. "She's always working on some invention or experiment."

"Indeed," the raven-haired woman replied. "But I've been tied up in my laboratory for a few days now and needed some fresh air."

"Really?" Alex replied, intrigued. "What're you working on?"

"Ha!" Lena teasingly exclaimed. "If I tell you I'll have to kill you. Patent is pending, you see."

The rancher laughed and held up her hands in mock surrender. "Well, whenever your patent comes through, I'll be interested to see what you're working on."

"Of course, M'Dear," the scientist replied. "I'd be happy to show you."

They strolled along the street, chatting happily as Kara pointed out her favorite stores and landmarks to her lover. Alex nodded amiably, enjoying the company as her keen mind took in all the facts that Lena and Kara shared about their city. She just wished that she could hold the doctor's hand but she knew it wouldn't be proper in public, here in New York. Then she smiled widely as Kara's arm suddenly linked through hers and squeezed gently.

At noon, they stopped at a small hotel for some lunch but, when they were settled at a table and had ordered, to Kara's surprise, Joseph was there, seated at a table across the room with a woman she didn't know.

"Alex," she said quietly, nodded her head in his direction.

"I see him," the older woman replied with a frown. "What are the odds... Stay calm, Love."

"Calm?" the doctor repeated, her teeth gritted. "I want to hit him, Alex."

"I know but this isn't the time or place." Alex turned her back to Kara's soon-to-be-ex brother-in-law and instead, smiled at Lena. "Sorry, just some family drama."

"Who is it?" Lena asked, her voice low.

"My sister's bastard husband," the doctor replied. "He cheated on me with my sister, married her and now is cheating on her with someone else. She's just told him she wants a divorce."

Lena leaned back in her chair and whistled softly to herself. "He has nerve, being seen with her here in public." She leaned into her two friends conspiratorially. "Maybe I'll go over there and put the wind up him."

Kara and Alex chuckled but soon realized Lena was serious when the young woman got up, fixed her hoop and headed across the room.

Alex just took a sip of her coffee and waited to see what would happen. This trip to New York was turning out to be very interesting to her.

"Shit," Kara said on a long sigh. "I have no clue what's going to happen next."

(neither have I! – cheeyathebard)


	22. Part 22 - The Passing

Frontier Medicine - Part 22 - The Passing

Some comedy and some sadness. I pretty much love Lena!

* * *

It was like a beautiful train wreck. Kara just couldn't look away. Alex was chortling to herself as Lena arrived at Joseph's table and indignantly exclaimed. "Joseph, I should have known!"

The man frowned and looked at his companion, whose face was stony. "I'm sorry, who are you?"

"Who am I?" Lena replied. "WHO AM I? I'm only the woman you've been courting for the past three months." She pointed a finger at the woman seated at the table. "Who is that?!"

"This is Miss Mary Courtney…"

"Another one of your floozies! You promised me there weren't any more of them. You promised me you'd leave your wife for me!"

"Keep your voice down, Madam," Joseph said, looking furtively around. There were a lot of eyes on him now.

"HOW DARE YOU!" Lena exclaimed.

"Joseph," Miss Courtney ventured. "What is going on here? You told me that there was no one else but me."

"THERE ISN'T," the man exclaimed.

"Then who is this woman?"

"I'm Jane Jackson," Lena said. "And I'm sick to death of this man's lying and cheating." She wiggled a finger at Miss Courtney. "If I were you, I'd get as far away from him as possible. He cheated on his fiancée with her sister, whom he married, then cheated on her with me and now he cheating on me with you." Kara stifled a laugh as great big crocodile tears flowed down her friend's cheeks.

"Thank you for warning me, Miss Jackson," Miss Courtney said with a dignified sniff as she got to her feet. "Do not contact me again, Joseph," she added, then turned and swept out of the room, leaving the man's mouth flapping like a tuna.

"I don't…"

Lena wagged an admonishing finger at him and then leaned in closer. "Shirley and Kara send their regards," she said and then, leaving him stunned, crossed the room to take her seat with her friends.

"Oh my Lord, Lena…" Kara said, admiration shining on her face.

"Your soon to be ex-brother-in-law is now very single," Lena stated with a grin.

"Want a job?" Alex said. "Cattle would most certainly listen to you."

Lena laughed lightly. "As tempting as that is, Alex, I think I'm better suited to science."

"I can't WAIT to tell Shirley what just happened," Kara laughed.

"And because there's no one in our circle called Jane Jackson, he'll likely never find me again," the dark-haired woman added.

"Thank you," the doctor said with an affectionate smile. "You've made my day."

"Pshaw," Lena replied. "Picking out your wedding dress will be the best thing about this day. Right, Alex?"

"Sure will," the rancher nodded with a big grin and after they'd finished their lunch, they left for the bridal stores where Lena just knew they'd find the perfect dress.

Xx

Kara was in bed when Alex knocked lightly and stuck her head in the door. "Can I come in?"

"Of course," the doctor replied with a big smile. "You ok, Sweetheart?"

"Yeah," Alex smiled. "Just a little tired. Today was a really good day."

"It was," Kara agreed. "I just wish I could end it in your arms."

"I know," the rancher nodded. "But it wouldn't be proper here since we ain't married."

"Yet," the doctor reminded.

Alex crossed to the bed and took a seat on the edge, reaching over to smooth her lover's hair back from her forehead. "Lord, the look on Shirley's face when you told her about what Lena did. I thought she was goin' to swaller her own tongue from laughin'"

"It seems that Zorel women like to see justice being served," Kara smirked. "One way or another. You know, I should introduce Shirley and Lena. I think they'd be friends and it would be good for Shirley to have an ally when we go back to Rocky Road."

Alex nodded, her eyes closing slowly. Kara sensed the change of mood and captured the rancher's hand, lifting it and bringing it to her lips. "What's bothering you, Love?"

"Just plain old insecurity," Alex replied, lifting her eyes and meeting Kara's squarely. "When I look at everythin' here, I wonder why in hell you'd want to leave all this for a small, old, dusty town like Rocky Road."

"There's more than one reason actually," Kara replied, holding eye contact with her lover and squeezing her hand. "Firstly, I could never open my own practice here and be successful. People are too prejudiced against female doctors. That said, secondly, I don't want to just be a lady of the house, which would be expected of me here. Hosting luncheons and parties and the like. That's just not me."

Alex hummed her agreement.

"Thirdly, I've made a life for myself, Alex. A life I love, with someone I adore and with a wonderful family who I know will always have my back. And lastly, I've worked too damned hard just to turn around and leave my clinic behind, even if you agreed to stay here with me… which I would NEVER ask you to do."

"I'd stay," the rancher said quietly. "If you needed me to."

"You'd be unhappy here, Alex, I know you would, and I love you too much to ever put you through that. So, we're going to stay a while, let my mother plan the wedding with Shirley, get married and when all that's done, we're going home to have a wedding with our family, friends and horses."

"You want Ares and Darwin there?" Alex asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Of course. They're as much a part of the family as anyone else." Kara leaned up and kissed her lover gently on the lips. "I love you."

"And I love you," the rancher replied, nuzzling their noses together. "Now I'd better go before your father brings up the shotgun."

Xx

In was almost four in the morning when a sharp knock pulled Kara out of a strange dream about a gopher reading a newspaper.

"Kara, are you awake?"

"Come in, Papa," the doctor said, drawing the blanket to her chest as her door swung open. "What is it?"

"It's your mother," Jon said, his voice quivering. "She's taken a turn for the worse."

Kara immediately got out of bed and grabbed her medical bag. "Have you called for Doctor Brown?"

Jon shook his head. "She only wants you, Doctor Zorel."

The doctor swallowed, putting aside the emotion of her father's use of her formal title for later. "Wake Alex please. I may need her to help."

While Jon went to get the rancher, Kara went quickly to her mother's room and pushed the door open. A shell of the vibrant, annoying woman she'd loved all her life lay in the bed, her breathing shallow and raspy.

"Kara," she said with a faint smile. "I'm not doing so well."

"Where's the pain, Mama?" the doctor asked, pressing her palm to the woman's forehead and then listening to her heart with her stethoscope. The beats were slow and irregular.

The door opened quietly as Jon and Alex slipped inside. Kara met her lover's eyes and shook her head a little. Then she looked at her father. "Call Reverend Parker. And get Shirley and the boys here as soon as possible."

"I know it's my time," Cecilia said in barely a whisper. "I don't even feel any pain. I feel the light of the Lord inside me and it's beautiful. I feel at peace, Karabells."

Tears rose in the doctor's eyes and she shook her head. "I don't want you to go, Mama," she said, her voice cracking. "I need you."

"No, Baby," the older woman replied. "You haven't needed me for a long time and I'm so so proud of you."

The sounds of voices outside the window broke the stillness and running footsteps told Kara that her brothers had arrived from their rented rooms up the street. Shirley was with them, along with her daughter.

"Thank you, Mama," Kara replied, ignoring the noise. "I love you so much. You gave me the drive and confidence to become the woman I am." She placed a lingering kiss on her mother's forehead and then backed up to let her siblings take their places around the bed. She wasn't surprised when Alex's arms closed around her waist from behind in silent support.

The family stayed with Cecilia, talking in hushed voices and exchanging stories which brought a smile to her face. Then the Reverend arrived to whisper quiet prayers of absolution. Halfway through, Cecilia's breathing evened out and she passed away quietly and peacefully.

There was a peaceful silence in the room for a long moment but then Kara stepped forward and pressed her stethoscope against her mother's chest, listening carefully. Then she slowly pulled back and swallowed hard. "Time of death, seven oh four am," she said hoarsely. "I'm sorry." She turned and pressed herself close to her lover. "She's gone."

Xx

"But why didn't you call me?" Doctor Brown's raised voice pulled Kara and Alex from a restless sleep. The rancher looked over at the clock to see it was just after noon. "I might have been able to do something to save her."

"My daughter was here," Jon replied. "Her mother asked for her. Just her. We all knew there was nothing to be done."

"But she's not a real doctor," Brown replied with a snort. "Women do NOT have the mental capacity to be…"

"THAT'S ENOUGH!"

Kara's roar echoed through the house and stunned everyone, including Doctor Brown, who stood there with his mouth hanging open. She slowly made her way down the stairs, still dressed in her nightgown, her eyes flashing with anger as other family members looked on.

"You pathetic, judging, pea-brained, DINOSAUR! Get out of this house before I have you THROWN out!"

"You can't speak to me like that," the older doctor spluttered, looking to Jon, who remained stone-faced.

"I can and I just DID," Kara yelled, her temper snapping completely. "You have five seconds to walk your ASS out that door."

Across the hallway, Shirley stifled a giggle and the Brown scowled at her. "Don't look at me. I'm with my sister," she said. "I'd advise you to leave now before she sets her very strong, very protective friend on you."

"She means me," Alex said as she came down the stairs to stand behind Kara, who was still vibrating with fury. The rancher was dressed in her pants and shirt with her braces hanging down along her hips. "And it'd be my pleasure."

Slowly and calmly, Jon went to the door and opened it. "You heard DOCTOR Zorel," he said. "Please leave this house. I do not appreciate you insulting my daughter. Especially when she's just lost her mother."

For a moment, Brown actually had the decency to look remorseful. He picked up his bag and nodded before heading out the door. Jon slammed it shut behind him. "Asshole," Kara muttered, causing a few eyebrows to hike.

"What's an asshole?" Rachel asked her mother.

"Something that only Aunt Kara is allowed to say," Shirley replied, earning a small smile from her still-furious sister. "Come on, Baby, back to bed." She kissed Kara on the forehead as she passed her. "I love you."

"Love you too," Kara replied. Then she turned and leaned against Alex. "I need a drink."

The rancher nodded. "Maybe some more sleep instead?"

The doctor nodded. "As long as you stay with me?"

"Always."

Xx

"Are you sure about this, Sweetheart?" Alex took Kara's hand and lifted it to brush her lips over her knuckles.

"Yes, I'm sure," Kara replied. "There's no longer a reason for having our wedding in New York. My family can travel just fine. I'd really like us to get married in Rocky Road... if that's what you want too?"

"Let's go home then," the rancher said with a smile. "I've been missing the cows."

"Funny, so have I," the doctor chuckled. "Mama's funeral is the day after tomorrow. Let's go home this Saturday. We can wire my family when the arrangements are made."

"We'll have to figure out somewhere for them to stay," Alex said with a shrug.

"Weeellllll," Kara said with a grin. "I've been thinking about that. We talked about building our own home somewhere on the ranch. Why don't we push forward with that?"

"Well, sure," Alex replied. "But that'll take months."

"We'll get everyone's help. Like a barn raising, only it'll be a house raising. And you know George will help."

"True." The rancher wrapped her arms around her love and nuzzled her neck. Their height difference put Kara's neck in exactly the right spot and she placed little kisses on it, loving the sigh that issued from the doctor's lips.

Alex let her hands wander slowly, not pushing, but instead offering comfort. She knew how much Kara was hurting after her mother's death. She understood it acutely in fact.

But it was Kara who made the first move toward the bed. She nudged her lover back with her hips until the backs of Alex's legs hit the mattress and she sat down abruptly, her hands still resting on the doctor's hips as she smiled up at her.

Kara straddled Alex's thighs and sat in her lap, facing her as they shared slow, passionate kisses and tangling her fingers into the rancher's dark hair. Then she pulled back a little and slowly opened the buttons of Alex's shirt, revealing smooth, tanned skin which she immediately explored with her lips and tongue.

Alex's heartrate shot up and she slipped her hands under Kara's nightgown to run her hands up her thighs, savoring the heat she found at the apex of them. Kara was bare under her sleepwear and its looseness allowed Alex to move her hands up over the doctor's belly and to her breasts, which rose and fell with her elevated breathing.

Kara wrapped one arm around Alex's neck and pushed her chest into the rancher's hands, savoring the bolts of pleasure that shot straight to her clitoris. Alex closed her eyes and breathed out slowly, wanting more than anything to slip inside her lover but not wanting to push too fast.

But it was as if Kara was reading her mind. "Inside, Love," she said, breathily. "Please..."

"Anything for you," the rancher said and she moved her hand lower, smiling as Kara shifted to make room for her. She slid two fingers inside and then gasped as Kara's teeth closed on the apex of her neck and shoulder, her eyes closed. They held still for a long moment, just savoring each other and then the doctor began to move, slowly lifting and lowering herself as Alex curled her fingers gently.

The rancher was surprised to feel tears fall on her skin and cradled her lover's body as close as she could. "Are you ok?" she whispered. Kara nodded against her neck. "Do you want me to stop?" A headshake this time made her smile and then she closed her eyes as the blonde picked up her pace a little.

Being here with Kara, feeling her lover like this, was about as close to heaven on Earth that Alex thought she could get and when Kara clenched around her fingers and groaned quietly through her orgasm, she realized that there was nowhere else on Earth she'd rather be...

KNOCK KNOCK.

"Aunt Kara? It's me, Rachel. Are you awake?"

Alex sighed as Kara giggled uncontrollably. "Fuck."


	23. Part 23 - Saying Goodbye

Frontier Medicine - Part 23 - Saying Goodbye

Kara and Alex say goodbye to Cecilia and New York

* * *

Kara carefully pinned her hat in place, adjusting the veil so it fell to just the right point over her eyes.

"Even dressed all in black with your face half hidden, you're beautiful," Shirley said softly as she came up behind her sister and smoothed her hands across her shoulders.

"I'm not the only one who got some looks in this family," the doctor chuckled. "I don't think you're going to have any problem finding a new husband, should you want one."

Shirley shook her head. "I... I don't," she said, going to the window and looking out.

"Really?" Kara asked, surprised. "Why is that?"

"I'm…" The older sister laced her fingers together. "I'm like you," she said, very softly.

Kara frowned in confusion. "Like m… Oh." She sat down on the bed and watched as her sister fidgeted uncomfortably. "Sweetheart…"

"I'm not ashamed," Shirley interrupted. "Of either of us. I just… I just know that there are challenges."

The doctor sighed. "Yes, there are," she replied. "Shirley, are you really sure?"

The older woman nodded. "I'm sure, Kara. There have been some women in the past that I've been..." She swallowed and closed her eyes. "But I always just hid it away."

"Mackenzie Reston," Kara said quietly.

Shirley nodded as she took a seat next to her sister. "I fell in love with her but all she wanted was Daniel Goulding." She chuckled wryly. "I can't go to any of their parties or luncheons. It still hurts too much to see them together."

"I'll admit, I suspected a bond, but I had no idea you were in love with her," Kara said, wrapping her arm around her sister's shoulders and squeezing.

"I don't want my good name to suffer," the older sister replied. "What's left of it, I mean. I also don't want Rachel to suffer. If even a rumor got out, she'd never marry well."

As unfair as it was, Kara understood the gravity of the situation. "I'm sorry," she said with a little shake of her head. "Is there anything I can do to help?"

"It helps just knowing that someone I love and trust accepts me." Shirley stood then and straightened her dress efficiently. "We should go. We can't be late."

"You're right," the doctor replied. She pulled her gloves on and picked up her purse before giving herself one last look in the mirror. Her eyes were glassy and red-rimmed but with Alex and her sister by her side, she knew she'd make it through the funeral.

Xx

It was a rainy day for Cecilia's funeral. Alex held a large umbrella over herself, Kara and Shirley while Jon held one over himself, his sons and Rachel as they stood next to the open grave, into which the coffin had been lowered.

The reverend had just finished the service and the funeral attendees were beginning to disperse, fleeing the soaking weather.

"Lovely service," Kara's aunt, Miranda, commented as she touched her arm.

"Yes, Ma'am, it was," the doctor replied with a small smile. "The reverend is a very kind man."

"Indeed." Miranda linked her arm through Kara's then and led her on a little as Alex looked on and trailed behind. "I've heard that you're still unmarried, Dear. What are your intentions?"

The doctor stiffened a little. "Actually, I'm betrothed and will be getting married back home in Rocky Road City, Montana."

Aunt Miranda suddenly looking very relieved. "Oh, I didn't know that. And to whom are you betrothed?"

Kara could feel Alex walking behind them and she smiled a little. "I'm betrothed to the love of my life, Alex Danvers, a rancher who has treated me with nothing but respect and kindness since the first day we met."

"And will I get an opportunity to meet this man?" the older woman asked.

Kara glanced back at Alex, who grinned back at her. "Oh, I think that could be arranged. But you must be open-minded, Aunt Miranda. Mine and Alex's relationship is non-traditional. We have been living together at the ranch for months now."

"Living together and unmarried?" the older woman responded, her hand moving to her heart in shock. "Scandalous!" she spluttered.

"Nothin' scandalous about it," Alex said as she moved closer and joined the conversation. "We're very respectable, in fact. We're chaperoned by my Aunt." Not fully true but close enough.

Miranda blinked. "Oh Lord... you're…?"

"Alex Danvers, Ma'am, at your service." Alex took off her hat and bowed a little. "Kara's intended."

For a long, scary moment, Kara thought that her aunt might keel over but, instead, the older woman shook her head. "This is not right. Not right at all," she muttered as she turned on her heel and stomped toward Kara's father.

"Uh oh," the doctor said. "She's going to give my father a piece of her mind for letting this happen."

The rancher rolled her eyes. "Bigots. Never can understand why people get their shorts in a twist over things that don't affect 'em nor're any of their business in the first place."

"That's one of the things I love about you, Sweetheart," Kara replied with a loving smile. "To you, it's simple. People are just people. I'm not going to hide you or our relationship like it's something of which to be ashamed." She linked her arm through her lover's. "Let's get back to the house. It's going to be a long day."

Xx

Aunt Miranda was a no-show at the house, much to Kara's relief. Her mother had never liked the woman in the first place and her father barely tolerated his sister's snobbery, so she wasn't missed.

The house was full, a testament to how well-regarded Cecilia had been in their community, and teacups were being washed and recycled for the women, while the men drank from glasses of scotch.

Kara was exhausted by the time the day began to wind down and she found a quiet place to sit for a moment to let her shattered mind regroup. "Aunt Kara?" The doctor smiled as her niece awkwardly approached. "Can I sit on your knee?"

"Of course, Darling."

The little girl settled herself and leaned against her aunt's chest. "Everyone's sad that Grandma is gone forever."

"We are," Kara agreed. "Losing her has been hard on everyone. We all love her so much."

Rachel nodded. Her eyes closed as she thought hard about that. "But I'll see her in heaven someday, right?"

The doctor swallowed hard as the tears she'd kept at bay most of the day finally spilled over. "Yes, Baby, you most certainly will," she whispered. "When you're very old and very gray and you've lived a most wonderful life, Grandma will be waiting for you at the other side of the pearly gates."

"Then she's not really gone forever, is she." It was a statement of fact, backed by the full force of a little girl's belief.

Kara sniffled as she hugged her niece tighter. "I love you, Rachel."

"I love you too, Aunt Kara."

That night, Kara and Alex dropped any pretext about sleeping separately and Kara drew comfort from her lover's tight embrace. Rachel came in in the middle of the night and simply snuggled between them, sighing softly as they settled the blanket over her. Alex's hand rested protectively on her shoulder and Kara's arm circled her waist as the little girl fell back asleep.

Blue eyes met brown in the dimness of the room. "Alex, I want to adopt a child right after we get married," the doctor whispered.

"You read my mind," the rancher replied with a sleepy yawn. "Now go back to sleep, Love."

Blue eyes closed but the turmoil that was Kara's mind kept chunring and churning. Maybe sleep would come again later.

Xx

"But Mama, I want to go too," Rachel said with a pout. "Aunt Alex said she'd introduce me to the cows."

"And I will," said aunt interjected with a chuckle. "But you have to wait until your Aunt Kara and I have somewhere for y'all to sleep. I don't want you to have to sleep in the stable."

The rancher grabbed her suitcase and Kara's trunk and hauled them up onto the train, much to the surprise of the porter who had just come over to help. She flashed him a wink and a grin as he shrugged and went to find some other passengers to aid.

"Besides," Kara added. "You have to finish the rest of the school year before you can come see us. If you want to be a doctor or lawyer, you have to work hard at school and then go to college. You can come stay with us for summer vacations, ok?"

"Ok," Rachel replied, still disappointed but accepting at the same time.

Shirley ruffled her child's curls and then stepped around her to hug her sister. "I'm going to miss you, Karabells."

"Me too," the doctor replied, squeezing her sister tighter. "I'm really glad we've been able to grow close again."

Shirley nodded. "You've changed, Kara, and it's been an honor to get to know you again."

Just then, the train's whistle sounded, heralding its departure. Alex hugged Shirley and Rachel in turn and then helped Kara up onto the train. "See you both very soon," she called. "Love you."

"Love you too, Aunt Alex!" Rachel yelled back as Shirley lifted a hand and waved at them. The train stuttered into motion and began to move down the track and out of the station.

Kara and Alex found some empty seats and sat together, each lost in thought as they gazed out at the city moving rapidly by. "I'm glad we're going home," Kara said as she leaned against her lover. "But I'm going to miss my family."

Alex smiled and kissed the doctor's temple. "I promise I'll get the house built as quickly as possible so we can get married and see them again."

"I know you will, Love," Kara said with an adoring look. "You always keep your promises."

"I try."

Xx

It was mid-September now and Kara was busy at the clinic, mostly dealing with injuries the local farmers were sustaining during their wheat harvesting season. Business was certainly good and every day, the doctor was going to the bank with money to add to her savings account. The rest, she was taking home to Alex. Between the two of them, they had ordered all the timber and stone they needed to build their new homestead and Alex, George and their other friends from town were well into laying the foundation and getting the base walls built. Jonn was forging the metalwork back at his shop and Winn was ordering drapery, fabrics and soft furnishings from the catalog he kept at his store.

They'd picked a quiet spot about half a mile from Matty's home for the house to sit, surrounded by trees and lush grass for the horses to chomp on while they were paddocked there and, every time Kara visited, she felt peaceful and at home, as if she was connected to the land in some way.

Alex took a break to grab some water from the newly dug well and came to sit next to her lover on what had become their favorite resting rock. "How does it look?" she asked, gazing proudly at the work the team had achieved so far.

"It's amazing," Kara replied. "So much bigger than I thought it would be."

"Room for kids and family," Alex replied with a loving smile. "Our kids and Rachel are goin' to need plenty of space. Plus, we need some place for your family to stay when they visit."

They'd settled on five bedrooms in the end with the master suite with bathroom and a large open living area and kitchen downstairs. The rest of the bedrooms would be upstairs along with a second bathroom. Alex had carefully drawn out the plans with the help of the town planner, an old friend of hers since childhood and Kara had wholeheartedly endorsed them. They'd engaged a plumber to get the indoor pipes designed and while they had no chance of electricity where they were, they had designed the house with a lot of windows to let in as much light as possible and a lot of lamps to light their spaces at night.

Kara leaned against Alex's shoulder and sighed softly. "Soon, Sweetheart, this house will be full of laughter and love."

"You bet it will," the rancher grinned. "And I can't wait!"


	24. Part 24 - Hiccups

Frontier Medicine - Part 24 - Hiccups

They're back and things are getting hairy again!

A/N: Writing is hard but I'm trying, I swear!

* * *

Kara smiled a little to herself as Alex grumbled under her breath.

"It's not your fault, Darling," she said as she plucked yet another splinter from her lover's skin. Alex's face was stormy. She was tired and hungry and her favorite hammer shattering in her hand was the final straw in a long list of straws that day. "You can't control everything, no matter how well you plan."

The building of their home had been held up for over a month now because the materials they'd ordered had been lost during a train derailment and had to be resent. The frustration was getting to Alex and Kara was doing her best to calm her prickly lover down.

"I know," Alex said, lowering her shoulders and trying to let some of the tension bleed out of her. This wasn't Kara's fault either. "I'm sorry, Kar. I'm just so pissed off."

"We need a day off," the doctor stated firmly. "You and me, with the horses. We can ride out, have a picnic and just relax for the day."

"While that sounds amazin'," Alex sighed. "I still need to mend those fences that are shaky since that last big bluster we had."

"Let me help you," Kara said with a grin. "We can do it in half the time, then spend the rest of the day relaxing."

"Tomorra?"

"Tomorrow." Kara chuckled as she spread some antiseptic salve over Alex's tender skin. "All done. Now get that cute butt of yours over to Winn's and get some chocolate. You've earned it."

"Yes, Ma'am!"

The rancher slapped her hat on top of her head and pecked her lover's lips before heading across the street, followed by blue, blue eyes.

"Alex!"

The rancher was sliding her supplies into her saddle bag when her name being hollered from across the street caught her attention. She turned and raised a hand in acknowledgement before tying her bag closed and making her way across to Jonn's smith. "Mornin'" she greeted with a smile.

"Mornin'," Jonn replied with a little salute. "Got some good news for ya."

"Please tell me the supplies are on their way," Alex replied in a slightly whiny tone.

Jonn chuckled and wiped at his neck and forehead with a handkerchief. "Actually, they're already here. I've got some boys helpin' to get it loaded into wagons to take over to your place."

In her delight, Alex grabbed his cheeks and planted a kiss on his forehead. "You are a gem among men!" she stated with a grin as he ducked his head shyly. "Kara is goin' to be so pleased! I have to go tell her!"

But Alex didn't get an opportunity to tell Kara the good news because, as she rounded the street corner, a shot rang out that whizzed past her head and sent her diving to the ground. "What the…!" She scrambled up, scuttled behind a barrel and waited a long moment before tentatively poking her head out.

There was no gunman visible but the other folks on the street, still crouched in terror, were looking around and trying to figure out from where the shot had originated. Then Alex almost cried out when she suddenly saw Kara running down the street, her medical bag in hand but her feet already had her up and running toward her lover as gunshot hailed around her.

"KARA!" Alex screamed as she watched the doctor stop dead in her tracks and then look down to see blood spreading across the shoulder of her white blouse. "NOOOOOOO!"

Blue eyes looked up and Kara shook her head in disbelief. "Fuck…" she dropped to her knees and pressed her hand against the wound as Alex skidded to a stop next to her. "Someone shot me," Kara said softly, the color draining from her face as she toppled over. Alex caught her in her arms and cradled her, pressing her hand down hard on the doctor's over the wound.

"It's ok," Alex replied. "It's goin' to be ok." She looked around frantically. "Someone help us… please…"

And then Winn appeared, frantically grabbing at Kara and helping Alex to pick her up. "Clinic," he hissed. "Now!"

There were no more gunshots but no one saw the man who dropped off the low roof at the rear of the bank and ducked away into the brush.

Alex and Winn lay Kara gently down on one of her examination tables. "Ok, Honey," the rancher said as Kara's blue eyes, alert with pain, blinked at her. "Tell me what to do."

"Cut my blouse open." Kara replied weakly. "See if the bullet went straight through. If it did, there should be an exit wound." Winn produced a scissors and Alex gently cut the ruined material away from her lover's shoulder. Kara winced in pain but blew out a couple of breaths. "Sit me up so you can see the back of my shoulder."

Once Kara was seated, Alex looked and nodded with relief. "I see an exit wound. Winn get a pad on it."

The man nodded and grabbed a folded-up piece of linen. He pressed it hard against the wound as Alex did the same with the entry wound. "That's good," Kara said. "Now, once the bleeding stops, I need you to sew the wounds."

"S-sew?" Alex replied, her eyes frightened.

"You can do it, Love," the doctor said with the weak smile. "My kit is in the drawer of the hutch. You'll need water, more linen and antiseptic salve." She nodded encouragingly as she watched Alex collect the supplies while Winn held her bandages in place.

"Kara?" Winn said after a few more moments. "The bleedin' ain't stoppin'."

The doctor sighed softly. "I noticed." She looked down and then winced as a stab of pain moved through her. "Alex, Love. Add forceps to your list."

"Forceps?"

"Like scissors only for holding things."

"This?" Alex held up the implement and Kara nodded.

"Light a candle and bring it too."

Winn swallowed as he realized what was coming. "Kara..."

Their eyes met in understanding. "If she can't do it, I need you to," the doctor said and Winn nodded, his face worried.

"Can't do what?" Alex asked as she returned and set the items on the table next to the bed.

"Sweetheart, the bleeding isn't stopping on its own. We're going to have to cauterize the wounds."

"Cauterize?" Alex repeated. "I don't..."

"You know when you brand cattle? You get the brand really hot and then..." She trailed off and winced as the pain jumped up a notch.

Alex took a step back and shook her head. "You want me to..."

"Alex, it's the only way. She'll bleed to death," Winn urged. "Look, I can do it. I've done it before." Kara nodded at Alex, who agreed reluctantly. "Inside the wounds?"

"Heat the forceps up well," the doctor instructed. "Insert them into the wound, open them a little and move them around very gently to cauterize inside. I'll probably be unconscious from the pain by then so cauterize it well. Then reheat the forceps and do the same to the exit wound."

Winn nodded and went to prepare, while Alex took Kara's hand and squeezed it. "Kara..."

The doctor smiled and squeezed back. "I know. Just be ready to catch Winn when he passes out."

"Huh?" Alex frowned in confusion.

"Trust me," Kara chuckled then she closed her eyes and breathed deeply. "Do it, Winn."

Alex would never forget her lover's scream, nor diving forward to catch Winn's body as he fainted clean away after his job was done.

It hurt. Fuck, it hurt. Kara came to with a deep, bone jarring ache that made her wish she could stay unconscious a bit longer. She felt that slightly disjointed, not quite there, effect of drugs and realized that Winn must have given her something but not enough to keep her out.

"Hey," she croaked as she turned her head and found her lover dozing in a chair next to the bed.

"Hey," Alex replied with a smile, leaning close and kissing the doctor gently on the lips. "How are you feelin'?"

"Ok... thirsty..."

"Here you go." Winn helped her to drink from a tall glass of water and then set it on the table next to her. They had already cleaned up the implements they'd used earlier and Kara's shoulder was wrapped in soft linens.

"Good job," she said. "Couldn't have done it better myself." But Alex was suddenly overwhelmed and she leaned forward, burying her face in Kara's stomach as the tears came. The doctor smiled gently and ran her fingers through her lover's hair. "It's ok, Alex. I'm here. I'm ok."

Winn set his hand on the rancher's shoulder and squeezed in silent support. "Can I get you an'thin'?"

"There's a small bottle of whiskey in the cabinet on the right. Would you mind pouring for yourself and Alex? You deserve it." Kara's face sobered then. "Do we have any idea who did this?"

"I spoke to sheriff Lane. He came to check on you a little earlier. He said that no one saw anything and the gunman got clean away but he thinks the shots came from the roof of the bank, judging by the angle from..." Winn swallowed. "Well anyway, Lane is investigating. He doesn't believe that anyone from town would do this to you 'cos everyone kinda loves you, Doctor Zee, so he's starting with any new faces that may have arrived over the last couple of days." He found the bottle and poured two shots, handing one to the still sniffling rancher and toasting Kara. "Glad you're ok, Kara."

"Thanks," the doctor replied. She nodded then. "Ok, guess we'll just wait to hear what Sheriff Lane finds out. Alex, Honey? Can you help me into one of the beds upstairs please? I'm so tired. I need to get some sleep."

"Of course," the rancher replied, eyes red-rimmed and aching. "Anything you need."


	25. Part 25 - Lane's Trip

Frontier Medicine - Part 25 - Lane's Trip

Sheriff Lane goes a'huntin'...

* * *

Sheriff Lane was not a cruel man but, as he closed his fingers on the shooter's throat, he didn't really care if the son of a bitch lived or died. He'd shot Doctor Zee and he was going to suffer for it.

The man struggled as he choked, his hands pushing weakly at the sheriff's hand, but the death grip didn't let up. "Ok…ok…" he finally croaked.

"What?" Lane asked, his eyes squinting.

"I'll… tell… you…"

Letting go and shoving the man at the same time, the shooter slammed back onto the floor, groaning as he rubbed his throat and coughed hoarsely. The sheriff drew his gun and pointed it. "Talk, or I'll shoot your dick off."

"I was hired," the man panted. "By some rich dude. Said he wanted Kara Zorel dead and if I got Alex Danvers too, there'd be a bonus."

"And who was the rich dude? I need a name."

"I don't know," the man groaned. "I didn't get one."

Lane pulled slowly back on his weapon's hammer. "Don't you lie to me, Son."

"I'm not! I got the job through a middleman. Maybe he knows. Over in Forest Springs, Hank Henshaw."

Releasing the hammer on his gun, Lane nodded. "You better not be lyin' to me or I'll come back here and shoot more than just your dick off." He reached down, hauled the man bodily to his feet and then shoved him into a cell. Then he turned on his heel and headed for his horse.

Xx

Doctor Zorel was keeping busy at the clinic. Even with her arm in a sling she was able to treat her patients with Jane's help. The girl was learning quicker than Kara had hoped and she talked excitedly about learning more each time a new patient came in.

It was nearly two weeks since she'd be shot and even though Kara was ok, she knew Alex wasn't. The rancher was distant and angry, and she was spending most of her time building at their new house, sometimes even staying there at night instead of coming back to the homestead. Kara and Mattie were both worried and, after giving the rancher some space, enough was enough. Kara was going to talk to Alex this evening, whether the rancher wanted to hear it or not.

It was starting to get dark when Kara carefully dismounted Darwin and tied to her a new fence that hadn't been there the last time she'd visited. She heard hammering coming from further down the fence line and headed in its direction.

Alex was alone, drenched in sweat and hammering nail after nail in quick succession. Her skill was impressive, as was her physique and the doctor took a moment to admire the muscles on display.

It took that same moment for Alex to realize she was there, but she immediately dropped the hammer and went to her lover. "What's wrong? Are you ok?"

"Everything's ok, Love," Kara replied as she took the ranchers hands and turned them over. The palms were blistered and raw. "Did you forget your gloves?"

Alex sucked in a breath and looked away.

"Will you come home tonight?"

The rancher's breath hitched and she shook her head. "I can't."

"Alex, look at me please?" Kara asked softly.

Brown eyes filled with tears as Alex shook her head a little.

"Baby, please? I need you to look at me. Please tell me what's wrong?"

Slowly, Alex's eyes tracked up to meet Kara's and her tears spilled over. "I didn't protect you."

The doctor frowned in surprise. "What? Why would you say that, Love?"

"When I saw you out on the street, I froze. I froze until I heard the gunshots. I should have called out to you. And then, when we were in the clinic, I couldn't even do that… caut… that forceps thing."

"Oh Sweetheart," Kara breathed, the pieces falling into place in her mind. "There's nothing more you could've done. You and Winn saved my life. I've heard of experienced doctors who've balked at the idea of cauterization, even though it's the best way to stop bleeding."

Alex's breath hitched again. "I should've done more."

"You did what you could," Kara replied, sliding her hand up her lover's chest and then cupping her cheek. "You did what was best for me. What more could I ask for? I love you, Alex Danvers, and I need you to come home."

The rancher wiped impatiently at her tears and smiled a little. "I could do with a break and some of that magic salve of yours." She winced as she flexed her sore hands. "Forgot m'gloves." The she kissed the doctor, careful of her injured shoulder as she held her close. "I love you too, Kara Zorel."

"Come on then. Mattie has dinner ready and I think she made your favorite."

Kara grinned as Alex's eye lit up. "Brisket?" the rancher asked hopefully.

"Let's go find out!"

Xx

Sheriff Lane slid down from his horse and entered the first of two saloons in Forest Springs. It had been a long ride and he was tired and thirsty.

"What can I getcha," the bar man asked as he slung a white rag over his shoulder.

"Water and whisky," Lane growled. "And directions to Hank Henshaw."

The bar man's eyes narrowed and he inclined his head toward a man drinking alone at a table at the back of the room. "That there's Henshaw," he said. "But you be careful. Meaner than a rattle snake that one." He set a glass of water and a shot in front of the Sheriff. "Might want to leave him alone."

"Riiiiight," Lane drawled, then drank down the water and knocked back the whisky as he turned his back to the bar and gazed at the dark-skinned man, whose eyes lifted to meet his.

The Sheriff walked slowly to Henshaw's table and drew back the chair to take a seat. "You Henshaw?"

"Don't remember invitin' you to sit down," the man replied, his eyes ice cold.

"Don't want no trouble," Lane replied. "Just lookin' for information."

"Cost ya."

"How much?

"Depends on the information you want."

"You hired Jed Knowles to do a job over in Rocky Road City. Told him to shoot a pretty doctor and her friend dead."

Henshaw half-smiled, showing yellowing teeth. "Seems like you already have the information," he commented.

"I need to know who hired you." Lane shifted in his chair, pulling his leather duster back to reveal a gun on each hip. "And I ain't got time for lies."

"Five dollars."

"How about zero dollars and I don't shoot you in the face?" Lane replied conversationally.

"You're a lawman. You ain't supposed to…" Henshaw stopped abruptly as the barrel of a gun appeared between his eyes. He hadn't even seen the sheriff's hand move.

"Happens," Lane growled. "That pretty doctor is a friend o'mine. And her friend is my niece."

Henshaw swallowed and beads of sweat formed on his forehead. "Take it easy, Sheriff."

"I'll take it easy when I have the information."

"Ok, ok." Henshaw cleared his throat and rested his hands slowly on the table. "I got a wire from some guy called Joseph Madden. Said he'd heard through a friend that I could get things done discreetly. So I did. He paid me two hundred dollars. I gave Jed fifty."

"Thank you," Lane said with a nod. He holstered his weapon, then drew back his fist and knocked Henshaw clean out. "Have a nice day."

Xx

Kara groaned softly as Alex's body came to rest against her, their damp, overheated skin beginning to cool.

"Wow," she said softly, making the rancher chuckle and lean over to kiss her. "That was…"

"Uh huh," Alex agreed with a grin. She grabbed their blanket and pulled it up over their naked bodies. "First time in the new house."

Kara sighed softly as she gazed up at the stars. "I'm beginning to find reasons to not have a roof," she said with a soft smile.

"It would be great until the first of the storms roll in," the rancher pointed out. "Besides, we already bought all the shingles."

The doctor couldn't argue with that, so she rolled onto her side and snuggled up against her lover. "Have I told you lately how sexy you are?" She trailed her fingers down Alex's biceps. "Just thinking about you makes me wet," she whispered, smiling as the older woman swallowed and blushed a little. "If there's one thing I've learned," she added. "It's that life is short and when I feel something, I want to say it."

Alex nodded. "I know…"

"You are the love of my life, Alex, and I want to be with you forever. I want to live in this house with you. I want us to get married and raise our children here. I want us to make the most amazing memories together."

"Me too," Alex whispered, taking Kara's hand and kissing it. "And tonight is the first of many wonderful memories we'll have here."

And in the second-floor area that would soon be their bedroom, they slept together under the clear, twinkling stars.

Xx

Sheriff Lane was pacing outside the clinic as he waited for Doctor Zee to finish with her patient. He was not a coward by any means but part of him was dreading telling her that he knew what had happened to cause her shooting. If the doctor knew this Joseph Madden, she'd likely be upset.

"Sheriff?" Lane turned to find Alex approaching, two paper bags in her hands. "Waitin' to see Doctor Zee?"

"I have…" The sheriff sighed. "You should probably come in too. I found out who the shooter is."

The rancher nodded. "I was bringin' the doc some lunch. Good timin', I s'pose."

"Right," Lane agreed. "She's goin' to need you, Danvers."

A few minutes of awkward silence later, the door to the clinic opened and Kara guided her patient out. "Remember, that needs to stay covered for a week, then let it open to the air."

"Yes, Ma'am," the patient agreed and then sauntered away down the street.

"Sheriff, come on in," the doctor said with a smile. "Alex, I'll just be a few minutes."

"Actually," Lane replied. "I think Alex should come with us. I know who shot you."

Kara sucked in a breath and nodded. "Ok," she turned and led them both inside, taking a seat behind her desk as the sheriff sat opposite her and Alex stood behind her with her hands on her shoulders.

"So," Lane said. "I got a tip that led me to a guy called Jed Knowles and I caught him trying to get out of town. He told me that some guy called Hank Henshaw had hired him to kill you and if he got Alex too, it'd be a bonus."

Kara nodded as Alex squeezed her shoulders gently. "Go on."

"I went to Forest Springs to talk to this Henshaw and got some more information out of him. He told me that he was hired by a rich guy who paid him a hefty sum to kill you both."

"Who is he?" Kara asked, her voice trembling.

"Guy by the name of Joseph Madden."

Lane watched as the color drained from Kara's face. "Seems like you know who this Madden is."

Kara slowly got up and turned into Alex's body. The rancher was so stunned that she didn't even move until Kara's fist clenched in her shirt, seeking comfort. Lane waited until the doctor's tears had calmed.

"Doctor Zee, can you tell me who this guy is?"

"Joseph Madden," Alex replied. "Is Doctor Zee's brother-in-law. Or was, until he was caught cheating and her sister left him."

I don't understand," Lane frowned. "Why would your brother-in-law want to have you killed?"

Kara sighed. "I don't know for sure, but I have a feeling that some new information about my sister may have come to his attention and it's possible that he blames me."

"And Alex?"

"He and I didn't see eye to eye," the rancher replied simply. "He didn't agree with my lifestyle and I didn't agree with his bad-mouthin' my family."

"Must have been a hell of a disagreement," the sheriff said with a shake of his head. "What do you want me to do?

"I need to think," the doctor said slowly. "And I need to wire my father for advice. He's a lawyer. Can we come back to you, Sheriff?"

"You surely can. Let me know." Lane stood and placed his hat on his head. "I'm sure sorry this happened, Doctor Zee."

"Thank you, Sheriff, for everything," Kara replied.

"Yeah, thanks, Sam," Alex added as she escorted him out. When she returned, she found Kara already writing a telegram for her father. "What do you think will happen when Jonathan finds out?"

"I think he's going to kill Joseph but, if he doesn't, Shirley probably will."


	26. Part 26 - What Goes Around, Comes Around

Frontier Medicine - Part 26 – What Goes Around, Comes Around... and it's a-Comin'!

I reckon 3 or 4 more chapters to wrap up!

* * *

Kara was waiting across the street from the Rocky Road City saloon, watching the doors swing in and out as patrons came and went. She was waiting for the stagecoach, slight nervous and unsure of what to expect from her surprise visitor.

She smiled as Alex sauntered toward her, munching on some chocolate. It was a new kind Winn had gotten in that had cookie pieces in it. It was the rancher's new favorite. She had a hammer looped through her tool belt and her pockets were heavy with the nails she'd just picked up from Jon. She looked more relaxed that Kara had seen her in a while.

"Got everything you need?" the doctor asked as she stole a nibble of the candy.

"Sure did," Alex replied with a bright smile. "I reckon two more weeks to finish up the furniture and we'll be ready to move in." She put her arm around Kara and kissed her temple. It was well known by now that they were a couple and very few people batted an eyelid at it at this point.

The doctor nodded happily and looked back down the street as she heard the rumble of wheels. The stagecoach trundled wildly up the street and then skidded to a halt, horses snorting and stomping their hooves on the dirt. The driver climbed down to open the door while his younger companion climbed up top to throw down the bags.

Everything was covered in dust and the first of two passengers on board coughed a little as she took the driver's hand to step down to the ground.

"Karabells! Alex!" Shirley exclaimed, holding out her arms to both women with a big smile. Kara and Alex hugged her heartily. "Lord, it's so good to see you both!"

Another smaller, blonde lady had climbed down and was standing close to them, looking a little shell-shocked. "And may I present, my dear friend, Evangeline Teschmacher. Eve, please meet my sister, Kara and her friend, Alex Danvers."

"A pleasure," Kara greeted with a big smile as she shook the woman's hand.

"Howdy," Alex nodded, tipping her hat and winking.

"The pleasure is mine," Eve replied shyly. "I've heard so many wonderful things about you both." Her eyes, a pretty blue-green glinted in the sun. "Shirley talks about you all the time."

"That's so nice," the doctor smiled. "Let's get on, shall we, the sun is only going to get hotter. Alex, could you bring the wagon around please, Love?"

"Of course, be right back," the rancher replied and headed around back of the saloon.

"How was the trip?" Kara asked, as they sorted out the bags and stacked them neatly.

"Better than I expected," Shirley replied. She rolled her eyes then. "Except maybe for the last stagecoach part. I thought we might come off the road a few times."

"Well, the city certainly earned its name," Eve giggled and Kara found herself instantly liking the young woman. Not to mention the fact that her sister seemed happy. She wondered if there might be more than just friendship between them but decided to wait for Shirley to tell her.

"That's what I thought when I first moved to Rocky Road too," Kara laughed. Just then Alex pulled up with the wagon and jumped down to put the bags in the back and then help the ladies onboard. "So we're going to stay at the homestead with Matty for the next two weeks and then we'll move over to the new house. Alex is putting the finishing touches on everything at the moment."

"Yes, Ma'am," Alex agreed. "Just some furniture to build and place in there."

Shirley nodded. "I'm sorry to arrive before you were ready but I needed to see you, Kara. I needed to talk to you in person... about everything." She looked down. "And to apologize."

Kara took her sister's hand and shook her head. "You have nothing to apologize for. You didn't shoot me."

The words hung heavy in the air for a long moment.

"Still," Shirley added. "I needed to see you." She offered a watery smile to Eve, who had taken her hand and squeezed it gently.

The doctor nodded in reply. "Let's talk about it later."

Xx

"I'm so sorry you ladies have to share," Matty said with a shake of her head. "We have a full house at the moment."

"We appreciate your hospitality," Eve replied with a wide smile. "Shirley and I will be fine."

Kara coughed behind her hand to stifle a grin and Shirley shot her a murderous look. The evidence was mounting in favor of her sister having a new lover and she was thrilled.

"Well, I'll leave y'all to unpack then," Matty said. "Let me know if you need anything. Any family of Doctor Zee's is family of mine."

"Thank you," Shirley replied. Then she looked at her sister. "Kara, can we talk now?"

"Of course," the doctor replied. "Why don't we ride up to the new house and take a look? We can talk there."

Shirley nodded and turned to Eve. "Will you be ok here?"

"Of course, I'll be ok. I'll unpack us and get cleaned up."

"We'll be back for dinner," Kara added. "Oh and the pastures are wonderful if you want to take a walk. Just avoid the one with the bull."

"Ok," Eve chuckled. "I'll remember."

A short while later, Kara and Shirley were mounted and headed for the new house. Kara knew that Alex was finishing off their bedroom dresser in the barn so she knew that she and her sister would have some time alone to talk. She stole a look at Shirley, a smile touching her lips.

"I know you want to ask, so ask," the darker woman said.

Kara chuckled. "I was hoping you'd tell me actually."

Shirley smiled and twisted her reins through her fingers. "I didn't know it was possible to love someone as much as I love Eve," she said. "Now I understand how you feel about Alex." They exchanged a knowing smile. "I met Eve eight months ago, shortly after you and Alex left New York. She was a guest at a party I attended and was introduced to me by Lena Luthor. We immediately became friends and spent some time together, having tea at the new coffee shops in town, taking the air in Central Park and, the more time we spent together, the more time I wanted with her." Her smile broadened. "And Rachel loves her. They get along so well."

"And how did you come to an understanding?" Kara asked, leaning down to pat Darwin's neck as she gently stepped around a pothole.

Shirley's eyes grew slightly unfocused. "We were having tea at my house and just talking about my ex-marriage. Eve asked me if I'd ever marry again and I said an emphatic no. I told her I was finished with men." Her eyes moved back to Kara's. "Then she took an incredible risk and said 'And what about women? I'd be honored if you'd consider me.'"

"Wow," Kara replied softly. "That was brave."

Shirley nodded and her smile grew. "I took her hand and just looked into her eyes. I didn't know what to say or how to explain my feelings for her but..."

"You think she already knew," the doctor said.

"Yes, I think she did and when we kissed, it was like my heart had grown three sizes and just soared away." The older woman chuckled to herself. "It was terrifying at first, even though I knew that being with a woman was what I wanted, but Eve had made it so easy. She hadn't asked for anything public and was always very discreet in her interactions with me. She still is."

Kara cocked her head, her eyebrow raised. "So, no one knows about your relationship?"

Shirley's face fell. "They didn't... but we had the worst luck," she said. "And this is where I need to apologize to you, My Darling Sister. It was my stupidity that got you hurt."

They arrived at the new house and dismounted to walk up onto the porch and take a seat on the porch swing. "I'll give you a tour of the house when we've finished the story," Kara said with a smile.

Her older sister nodded, fingers clasped anxiously in her lap. "Eve and I were walking in Central Park one early morning. We both like that time of the day because there are fewer people around the lake and it's cooler. We thought we were alone. We were being careful, honestly, but we got carried away a little and didn't realize that someone was close enough to see us kissing. It turns out that it was a co-worker of Joe's cutting through the park to get to work and he recognized me."

She frowned then and shook her head ruing the bad luck.

"What I hadn't known is that Joe failed to mention to any of his colleagues that we're no longer together... to save face, I assume... so the man immediately went to him to tell him, as a good and faithful friend, that his wife was having an affair... with a woman no less!"

"Well, shit," Kara said succinctly.

Shirley raised an eyebrow but merely agreed. "Correct."

"What happened then?"

"Well, Joe was enraged and came to the house ranting and raving like a lunatic. He said that it was yours and Alex's fault that I'd ended up this way, abominations... blah blah... but I had a retort for all of that. BUT when he threatened to take Rachel and never let me see her again, I calmly fetched Father's gun and told him I would happily shoot him dead if he touched my child."

Kara grinned proudly. "Epic!"

Shirley shrugged and fiddled with the tassels on her shawl. "At that point he left and I came to assume it was almost if not completely over. I hadn't heard anything from him in a couple of weeks and things seemed to have calmed down. And then Father got your wire." Tears rose in the older sister's eyes and she took Kara's hands, holding them tightly. "I've never seen Father so angry, Karabells. We got in the carriage, went to the rooms where Joe was staying and I watched him punch the slimy rat to within an inch of his life."

"Father really did that?" Kara said, wide-eyed with awe.

"Yes... and when Joe threatened to call the police on him, he said he'd be happy to spend the rest of his life in prison if he knew Joe would never walk again."

The doctor sat back in the swing, breath whooshing out of her. "My Lord. So, the family knows about you and Eve now."

"Yes. Father has been very supportive. He just wants us to be happy. Our brothers are less than pleased but have been supportive in their own way. Actually, Father had Joe agree to a very good divorce settlement. A good portion of our wealth as a couple has gone into a trust for Rachel. She and I will continue to live in our house until it's sold and then we're moving back into Mother and Father's house."

Kara nodded. "That's wonderful. So what about Joe? Where is he now?"

Shirley grinned at that. "Father had a friend of his bring charges against him for attempted murder of you and Alex. But a trial will be difficult without more evidence than we have now. Sheriff Lane is obviously a good witness but unless the lawyer can track down the middleman, Hank Henshaw, we're not sure what will happen. The shooter has clammed up."

The doctor thought about that for a moment. "I'm just glad he's standing trial. Even if we can't get a conviction, his reputation will be publicly ruined."

"Damn right. Kara, I love you so much," Shirley said. "And I'm so glad that you've met Eve."

"Me too," Kara replied as she drew her sister into a tight hug. "You're always welcome here, Sis."

Just then, footsteps sounded on the stairs. "Hi, I'm not interruptin', am I?" Alex was smiling widely. "I was sent to getcha for dinner."

"Let's save the house tour for when Eve is with us," Kara said, squeezing her sister's hands. Then she shot a grin at her lover. "Shirley's in love," she said.

"Well, that wasn't hard to spot," the rancher chuckled as she wiped her handkerchief across her brow under her hat. "Reckon Eve has it bad too. Lovely woman, by the way. Sweet as pie."

"Let's hope," the older woman added with a sweet, loving smile. "And yes, she's amazing."

Kara now knew what she probably looked like when she spoke about Alex.

And it felt so much more than sweet.


End file.
